Remembrance
by Cartoon Dragon
Summary: TFA:Starscream and Optimus were once friends.Does Optimus have a chance to have his old friend back when he finds his body?Maybe they can become something more? Optimus/Starscream and slight Prowl/Bumblebee.None of this is mine.Story better than summery.
1. Optimus Remembers

**Chapter 1: Optimus Remembers**

On planet Earth, Optimus Prime patrolled one part of Robot City. Megatron, and most of his Decepticon followers, were now in a high-tech, Cybratonian prison, with the best guards on Cybratron watching them 24/7, and Prowl was online and operational.

When the All Spark had been remade, Sari's key started working again. Only, instead of just upgrading and healing, it could create now too. It took Sari several attempts, but eventually, she managed to create a brand new spark for Prowl. She saved him from deactivation. To which, everyone was grateful for.

Prowl was alive, and he and Bumblebee were at it again. Although, not as bad as before. It took Sari about a week to make Prowl's new spark with her key, counting the time with the failed attempts. Bumblebee had been so scared when he thought that Prowl was gone forever. But when he came back again, Bumblebee surprised everyone by throwing himself at Prowl, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug, and crying his optics out.

Prowl was so surprised that a bot that got so much pleasure from pranking, tricking, bugging, and messing with him, would miss him so much, when he hadn't even been gone that long. Bumblebee referred to an old human saying to explain himself, "Sometimes, you don't know what you've got, until it's gone." It was so touching to see the two getting along. But not near as touching, as seeing one crying for the other and both hugging each other.

Optimus smiled, they might have two lovers on their hands soon enough. Bumblebee had had a crush on Prowl since the first day he met him. He hid it by pranking him. Everyone had figured out about the crush, except the Cyberninja. But with the new way the younger was acting, the he might figure it out.

Optimus sighed; Megatron's defeat, the All Spark's rebirth, and Prowl's resurrection had been exactly one Earth year ago. And life had gotten a lot duller since then. He continued to walk, or roll, around trying to clear his mind. Life had started to become boring shortly after Blackarachnia and Wasp joined their team. They didn't talk too much about the place they were when Wasp's body caused that strange explosion that sent them to said place.

Sari, since she had learned better control of the key's power, cured Blackarachnia and Wasp's organic mutation and made Wasp sane. After that Wasp went back to Cybratron to complete his training at the Academy, and Elita-1 soon followed.

Optimus sighed again. Thinking he wasn't going to spot anything worthwhile, he headed back to base. Then a bright flash of light shined in his optics from the side. He shielded them from the light with his hand. When he could see, Optimus looked in the direction the light had shined from and spotted something grey.

He walked to the remains of a building that had most likely come down during the final battle with Megatron, and the city hadn't gotten around to repairing it yet. He started looking for the grey thing. After a few minutes he spotted it again. He walked over and saw that it was a clawed hand. He moved some ruble aside and found an arm with a null-ray attached, then he uncovered a shoulder and a wing with the Decepticon insignia on it. He recognized the wing and the null-ray.

Both belonged to Starscream.

Optimus had no idea why he continued to dig up Starscream's body when he realized what it was. It was as if some unknown force had taken him over. After only a few minutes of digging, he uncovered the remains of the Seeker. Optimus then felt a small piece of rubble clunk him on the head. He instinctively looked up and saw the road-bridge Starscream had crashed on. When the Seeker landed, the road-bridge must have given way under his weight and he fell through it, then landed on, and destroyed, the building under it. Then the rubble from both the road-bridge and the building buried him.

The once dark colored Seeker was now grey. His whole torso was covered in dents, deep gouges, long cuts, and purplish-pink energon blood. His cockpit was shattered to pieces, revealing the inside of Starscream's empty spark chamber and all of his internal wiring.

His wings, something Starscream had prided himself most on, were just barely hanging on to his back. They were covered in dents, deep cuts, and blood. Some of his armor was missing. It had most likely been torn off, or come off, when he crashed.

One of his heel thrusters were gone, a piece of shoulder armor, and one of his null-rays were gone. Optimus' optics finally came to his face. Like the rest of his body, it was grey. Both his once ruby red optics were shattered. There was a hole in the middle of his forehead, where the All Spark fragment had once rested.

A large piece of stone was now wedged deep into his throat. Optimus bent down and removed the sharp stone. From the looks of it, the stone had damaged Starscream's vocalizer. Optimus threw the blood covered stone to the side and continued to examine the Seeker's face.

The look on his face was that of someone who had given up. Before the All Spark fragments completely freed itself from the Seeker's forehead, Starscream had given up. Knowing he had lost, knowing he would die, and that he was all alone and wouldn't be missed by anyone.

Optimus felt something; he thought he would never feel toward Starscream ever again. He felt sorry for him. Optimus remembered a time when he had first met Starscream. He hadn't always been a Decepticon. In fact, before the war, before the Decepticons, when they were just young sparklings, he and Optimus had been friends.

Optimus remembered how Starscream used to be. He had been very quiet and a little shy. He had been a very nice Transformer. But he had also been very sad and lonely.

Flash back….  
Optimus was a little nervous, his family had just moved to the northern part of Cybratron. His father was the Elite Guard Commander, Bluefire Magnus. So Optimus and his parents never stayed in one place for more than a few stellar cycles.

Moving wasn't that bad. It was starting all over again that was the problem. He looked around at the other sparklings playing around him. The bots were playing sports and tackling one another. Femmes were just talking to one another or playing hide-and-seek. The Seekers, be them bots or femmes, were flying, but only a few feet from the ground.

Optimus decided to sit and wait for his father to pick him up, since he really wasn't in the mood to play. No one wanted to play with him anyway. As he sat down, he saw a bot and two Seekers in a small circle and something dark silver and light blue was in the circle.

Optimus, always a curious sparkling, went to see what was going on.

"Come on," the bot said, "Get up! You little weakling!"

Optimus now saw that the silver and blue thing was a Seeker. One of the other Seekers spoke, "Starscream? What a stupid name!"

The last bully kicked the silver seeker hard, making him cry out in pain, then said, "No one wants you here."

Optimus had had enough. He pushed the bot and Seekers out of the way and stood protectively in front of the silver Seeker. "I want him here," he said boldly.

The three bullies laughed, while the Seeker behind him looked up. The bot, whom was the biggest of the three, walked up and said, "Bite me, you little down-grade."

Optimus just stood there for a long moment. Then he shrugged, took one of the bot's hands, and bit down, hard. The bot screamed like a femme and ran for it with a perfect set of dental impressions on his hand, the two Seekers followed.

Optimus turned around and looked at the seeker. He was mostly dark silver, with a light blue stripe on both his wings and a light blue glass cockpit. His optics were a bright and beautiful shade of silver.

"You okay?" Optimus asked, never leaving the Seeker's optics. The Seeker nodded, then looked at the ground and mumbled, "Thanks."

The blue and red sparkling was disappointed when he could no longer see the Seeker's wonderful optics. He then noticed a large dent on his wing from where the other Seeker had kicked him.

"Here, let me help you up."

He offered his hand to the Seeker. At first he did nothing but stare at it then Optimus, almost like he was searching for a trick. Optimus was hurt, knowing that the Seeker thought he was trying to trick and hurt him. But he didn't show it. Instead he smiled gently and said, "Don't worry, it's just a hand."

The Seeker hesitantly took the hand offered to him. With one tug, Optimus pulled him up. However, he didn't release his hand. Optimus looked at the Seeker's hand curiously; he had never seen claws before. He thought the pointed tips, that could so easily puncture his metal flesh, were very interesting. The Seeker made a coughing noise, showing he was not comfortable with how long Optimus had had his hand.

The bot released him, his cheeks turning a slight purple from embarrassment, and rubbed his arm nervously. "Sorry."

"S'Okay; you're not the only one who's done that."

Optimus looked at the dent on the Seeker's wing again. "Are you sure you're alright? That dent on your wing looks pretty bad."

"It's nothing. I've gotten worse from bots way bigger than those sons-of-glitches."

"Oh….Why were those bots bulling you?"

"Bored most likely."

Optimus was speechless, the way he said that, it sounded like he was beaten up and bullied on a daily basis.

"Bored?"

"I'm not the strongest or the biggest Seeker around, so I'm an easy target to a bully."

"….Sorry."

"Not your fault."

Optimus shook his head to clear his mind then held out his hand and smiled, "I almost forgot. My name's Optimus."

The Seeker looked at the blue hand, then shook it and said, "I'm Starscream."

Optimus' smile grew wider as he said, "Pleased to meet you Starscream."

The Seeker, for the first time since Optimus saw him, smiled.

"Starscream?"

"Yes?"

"Can I see your hand?"

Starscream smiled weakly, shrugged, and showed Optimus his hand, palm side up. He studied each clawed digit and ran his blunt ones over each one.

"Optimus, why is everyone so interested in my claws?"

"I don't know why everyone else is interested in them. I've just never seen claws before."

"Hmm…everyone in my family has them."

After that day, they were friends. They played together, talked together, and hardly one was ever seen without the other.  
End flash back.

Optimus couldn't help but smile at that wonderful memory. Then he frowned, remembering how sad Starscream could become, because of his father, Silverstar.

Silverstar was the commander of the Flying Elite Guard. He was a great flyer and swordsman, who led Autobots to many victories. He held the title, "Greatest flyer in the 'verse" on Cybratron.

Starscream's family were known as the Stars, because it was a tradition that all their children have the word "star" in their name. But that wasn't the main reason the Stars were so well known on Cybratron. They were known for their amazing and graceful flying abilities and their graceful, but deadly, swordsmanship.

Starscream, as the human saying went, had some pretty big shoes to fill. And Silverstar expected him to fill them. Starscream became a great flyer, as good as Silverstar, if not better. But it didn't matter to him; he wanted his son to do better.

"It doesn't matter how hard I try, nothing ever seems to please him," Starscream would say to Optimus, "And he said that, if I don't improve by the time my colors change, he'll make it as though I never existed."

Something else the Stars were well known for, was that they didn't stay the same color all their lives, like normal Transformers. As they got older, their colors began to change. When their colors completely changed, it was a sign that they had reached adult-hood.

When he moved away, the stripe on Starscream's wings had turned into a dark violet and his cockpit was completly yellow. Optimus remembered that Starscream had been so sad when he moved away. He was sad because he would be all alone all over again.

As far as Optimus was concerned, it was Silverstar's fault that Starscream had joined the Deceptions. According to what he heard, Starscream hadn't lived up to Silverstar's expectations by the time his colors changed. And he had held true to his word. He made it appear as if Starscream had never existed in home or his life, he pretended he didn't know him, and said he didn't have a son whenever someone asked about Starscream.

Angry, hurt, and alone, Starscream joined the Decepticons. Beyond that, no one knew what happened to change him. At first, he appeared to be the same old Starscream. But one day, Silverstar disappeared and Starscream changed for the worst. Everyone believed that the Seeker killed his father.

Optimus clenched his fists; Megatron had changed and corrupted the being who had once been his friend. When he first heard that Starscream had become a Decepticon, he refused to believe it. When he heard that the Seeker had become Megatron's SIC, he still refused to believe that the Starscream he knew would even think about becoming a Decepticon.

Then, when they had come to Earth, he was given his proof when Starscream attacked him and his team. When he saw the Seeker again, he could barely recognize him. He and Starscream were about the same age. And when he moved, they were the same height and mass. But, when he saw him, he could hardly believe that he and Starscream were the same age.

He was taller and broader. He even looked older, because of the years of abuse from both Megatron and the war. However, what shocked Optimus the most, were Starscream's optics.

They were no longer that beautiful, pure silver. Instead they were bright, and an evil shade of ruby red. They no longer held that same shyness, kindness, or curiosity that he had always known. Nor did they have that healthy glow that he had come to know and adore. They only held hate, anger, and the will to destroy any, and all, who got in his way, and they showed nothing but evil. Nothing more, nothing less.

Megatron had destroyed Optimus' best friend and turned him into that horrible, evil, and cruel Decepticon Seeker.

Optimus wouldn't have even known that this Starscream was the one he had known, hadn't it been for small details. Such as his cock-pit and the violet stripe on his wings, they both were the same as when Optimus had last seen him.

Optimus sighed as he continued to stare at the Seeker's mangled body. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and plop down to the ground. The mech began to wonder if Starscream even remembered him or their friendship. Every time they fought, the Seeker showed no sign to recognizing him.

After a moment, he gently picked up the Seeker, making sure he didn't further damage him, then began to walk toward the base. Starscream may not have been who he once was, but he deserved a proper burial on their home world.

* * *

Okay, I feel really bad, because I was working really hard on a chapter for one of my other stories when I heard the beginning of an episode of Transformers Animated. So, being curious since I hadn't watched any of the show but hearing a lot about it, I watched the episode and was instantly hooked. I started watching the series. But they weren't played in order. Three weeks after watching my first episode, I saw the very last episode, and hated it for two reasons. Those reasons were Prowl and Starscream. I **_cried _**when the episode was over. I wanted a better ending, then this story came to me. And I couldn't make it go away. So sorry to everyone reading my other stories, I promise to get to them soon. Enjoy this chapter. Chapter 2 will be up soon! :) Oh, I haven't seen every last episode, so please if I've missed anything, tell me.


	2. Megatron and Blitzwing Remember

**Chapter 2: Megatron and Blitzwing Remember **

Megatron sat alone in his cell. There were two guards stationed outside the hall where he, and several other Decepticons, were now imprisoned. Once again, he was bored out of his slagging mind. The only thing Megatron, or any other Decepticon there, had to do, was stare at the wall, pace their cell, recharge all day, or listen to Blitzwing's Random side; it being the more dominant of the other two these days. He occasionally would say or do something entertaining.

Lugnut was, as always, worshipping Megatron, saying he would find a way to get them out of this Hell-hole. It was getting to the point where the other Decepticons were making death threats to shut him up. Even to Megatron, it was very irritating. If he still had his fusion cannon, Lugnut would be cringing in the nearest corner of his cell.

Hell, if he still had his fusion cannon, they wouldn't be there period!

At the moment, the only entertainment he could find for himself was looking over the life readings of all the Decepticons. There weren't many left now. Mainly because some had joined up with the Autobots, like Blackarachnia, and others were deactivated.

He smiled when he got to Starscream's readings. There was nothing. No sign of life. There wasn't the usual blipping sound to signal that his spark was still pulsing or that any of his systems were on-line.

Finally, he was rid of that traitor; the best part of all this was, Starscream had tried so hard, for so long to destroy Megatron, and he only succeeded in deactivating himself. Now that was cruel irony.

It gave Megatron such a warm fuzzy feeling.

He laid on his, very uncomfortable, berth, put his hands behind his head to cushion it, and dimmed his blood red optics. He began scanning his processor for a certain memory. No one truly knew what a Transformer like Starscream, who was so…quiet, kind, and gentle, when Megatron first met him, could become a cold, cruel, evil, and selfish Decepticon.

There only two Transformers who knew how the Seeker, quite literally, changed over-night. Megatron and Blitzwing were those Transformers.

The silver tyrant accepted Starscream into his small, at the time, group of Decepticons, because of his heritage. He thought that the Seeker would be of great use in the struggle against the Autobots. So what if he was everything a Decepticon wasn't? Megatron would change that one way, or another.

However, Starscream mostly changed on his own, at first. He became harsher and stronger. Everyone wondered why he made the Seeker his second-in-command, when he did nothing but betray him. The reason for that was, Starscream had been, genuinely, loyal when he first joined. Even more so than Lugnut. However, he was a lot less annoying. He never got down on his hands and knees and repeated the phrase, "I am not worthy!" He didn't worship the very ground he, Megatron, stood on.

However, Starscream, no matter what the order, did as he was told without so much as a who, what, where, when, why, or how. He never needed to be told anything twice. Megatron found the memory where everything went wrong with Starscream.

Flash back…  
Megatron stood on the ground looking up at Starscream and Silverstar, who were glaring at each other. The warlord smiled, this would be very interesting. The two Seekers were talking to each other, but they were too far up for Megatron to hear.

Starscream took two blades from his waist and lunged at Silverstar, and the elder deflected the younger's attack with his own blade, with speed the silver mech could barely follow.

They talked for a second, then Silverstar's expression turned from anger to confusion. He didn't see Starscream's foot coming. It went through the glass of his cockpit. Starscream then sent a huge wave of purple fire from his heel thruster. Silverstar screamed in pain as the fire burned his more sensitive wires and licked at his spark chamber.

Megatron thought the Seeker was going to burn Silverstar from the inside out. However, he was surprised when Starscream yanked his foot from Silverstar's cockpit and allowed the flames to extinguish.

Silverstar looked at Starscream, confused. The younger Seeker said something and Silverstar looked down at his destroyed cockpit. Megatron could see his spark and spark chamber. He chuckled at the sight.

The elder Seeker looked at his son, his expression serious. He got into an attack stance, his blade ready and said something. Megatron smiled, he knew what was about to happen.

He had seen Starscream use his deadly and graceful craft on a number of occasions. But Starscream would always say he wasn't even trying. The tyrant would see if that were true or not. Megatron couldn't describe what he saw, because he couldn't see what happened.

One moment, they were still in their attack stances. The next, he could only see two blurs ramming into each other. All he could hear was the clang of metal on metal or a blade being swung. Finally, the blurs stopped. Starscream and Silverstar had their backs to one another.

All that could be heard, now, was the gentle hum of their systems. Then both Seekers flinched. Four gashes appeared on Starscream. One going up and down the side of his neck, all the way down to his cockpit. Two intersecting into an X on his chest. The last went from his right wing tip, all the way to his shoulder.

Several more cuts and gouges covered Silverstar's back and torso. Blue sparks and purplish-pink energon blood came from their wounds. Megatron's smile was replaced with an open mouthed expression of wonder. The battle had barely even gotten started, and they had already caused tremendous damage to one another. And he hadn't even seen what happened.

Both Seekers turned to face each other and resumed their original positions. A second later, the two blurs were at it again. Megatron watched them for several minutes. When their blades connected, they froze for a brief moment. Silverstar spoke and Starscream shouted, "No!"

He kicked his father hard in the side, then pushed away from him. Then he lunged at Silverstar and when their blades connected, Starscream made his thruster go into overdrive and they were heading for the ground.

Megatron, after figuring out what Starscream was planning, ran toward the place he knew they would land. A second later there was a loud **crash! **And the land he stood on shook. It took him several minutes to get to where the two Seekers landed. And what he saw surprised him.

Silverstar had his arms wrapped around Starscream, and Starscream hesitantly returned the embrace. What had he missed? He shook his head, and started powering up his fusion cannon. The Autobots would suffer a great loss without their Air Commander. So what if Starscream was caught in the blast? Sometimes sacrifices had to be made.

Silverstar looked up and saw him just as he was about to fire.

"Starscream **MOVE!!**"

Just as he fired, Silverstar pushed his son out of the way and took the full impact of Megatron's attack. His spark was completely destroyed. Like all Transformers, Silverstar's armor and body turned grey and his golden optics faded. He was deactivated.

At first, Starscream looked surprised, then he looked angry. He glared at Megatron, whom was wearing the smuggest of grins on his face.

If asked about the event that followed, Megatron would answer, "One moment, I was starring at Starscream, then next, a Seeker fist was coming toward me."

Starscream had used every last ounce of his speed and strength, to run toward the silver mech and punch him in the face. With the momentum he gained, along with his strength, when the blow landed, it sent Megatron tumbling backwards.

The tyrant propped himself up on his elbows and stared blankly at Starscream, he wouldn't have ever thought the Seeker was that strong by just looking at him. He cringed back at the glare the Seeker gave him. If looks could kill, Megatron would be a broken, bloody mess on the ground.

The Seeker raised his wrist and powered up his null-ray. The tyrant dodged the shot that left a small crater in the ground. When the sliver mech got back on his feet, Starscream attacked. The Seeker used nothing but his combat abilities, claws, agility, and null-rays against Megatron.

It seemed that he would win the battle when he got Megatron on his back again. Just as he was about to deliver the final blow, Lugnut shot him in the back. It wasn't enough to bring him down. But enough to surprise, hurt, and anger him.

Starscream's glare went from Megatron to Lugnut. The large green mech took a step back at the look of pure rage on the Seeker's face. The Seeker was about to lung for the other Decepticon, but Megatron grabbed his ankle, and tripped him.

Starscream fell flat on his front. Megatron grabbed his wing and turned him over. He punched the Seeker's cockpit and increased his grip on the wing. His fist went right through the yellow glass. It was now his turn to be angry.

Starscream lived up to his name, and screamed at the top of his vocalizer. The glass of his cockpit had nerve-receptors all over it and his wings were beyond sensitive. Megatron started ripping out sensitive wires and denting the Seeker's wing. The pain soon became too much for the him, and he passed out.

Megatron removed his hand from Starscream's cockpit and shifted his other hand to Starscream's back to hold him up. Lugnut went to finish the Seeker off, but the silver mech stopped him.

"But my lord, he has betrayed you!" he exclaimed.

Megatron smiled evilly as he traced Starscream's jaw line. "All Starscream needs is a…attitude adjustment."

"…Attitude adjustment?"

Megatron chuckled, then picked the Seeker up and threw him over his shoulder. He walked toward the base. After Starscream had been repaired, Megatron and Blitzwing would have a lot of work to do.  
End flashback.

Megatron on-lined his optics, returning to his cell. After Starscream woke, he had Blitzwing completely reform him into a Decepticon solider. He frowned, remembering that after he had reformed the Seeker, he became less loyal and…

Megatron couldn't even describe how, after a few stellar-cycles, he hated some of the changes made. He smiled, remembering that he no longer had to worry about Starscream ever again.

A second later there was a small and weak blipping noise. Remembering that he had left the Decepticon life readings on, he returned to them and froze. He was still on Starscream's readings.

There was a sign of life! It was weak, but still there all the same. Starscream was holding to life by a wire!

A second later, all of the Decepticons were cringing in the nearest corners of their cells and the guards were calling for back up. Megatron was destroying any, everything, he could get his hands on. And every word he shouted was a Cybertronian or human swear word or phrase.

Lugnut managed enough nerve to ask, "My lord, what is wrong?"

Megatron stopped his tirade, and answered, "Just when I though I'm finally rid of him, Starscream always finds a way to escape deactivation!!"

Random laughed and asked, "Vell, vhat do you expect? It's in the nature of every member of the Star family to be stubborn vhen it comes to deactivating."

Then he started laughing again. Megatron glared at him, and Blitzwing continued to cringe in his corner. The Icy persona took over and sighed. He couldn't help but remember Starscream as he was, before he, Blitzwing, reformed him. He remembered Starscream's last moments as himself.

Flashback…  
Starscream had been repaired and was in no form of physical pain. The dent Megatron had left on his wing was gone, the wires that had been ripped out, replaced or fixed, his cockpit had been replaced and the wounds from his father's blade were patched up. They would most likely leave scars.

He was, however, enraged. He was chained down to a medical berth and several wires were connected to his head. He knew of their purpose, they were going to go into his processor. He struggled against his bonds and yelled all manner of Cybertronian curses directed to Megatron.

Blitzwing walked into the room, a syringe in his hand, filled with a purple liquid. The Icy persona sighed and opened Starscream's cockpit. When his hand was inside, searching for the correct wire to inject the liquid into, Starscream gave the command for his cockpit to close.

It slammed on Blitzwing's hand.

"Keep your hands out of my cockpit you son-of-a-glitch!" he spat.

Blitzwing's face changed to Random. He laughed, "Vell, zomeone iz in a bad mood!"

Then he switched to Hothead and shouted, "Let go of me you damn Seeker!" and started pulling at his hand.

"As you wish."

Starscream suddenly opened his cockpit and Blitzwing fell backwards and landed on his aft. Blitzwing got up and was about to beat the Seeker to a scrap heap. But the moment he looked into those silver optics, he stopped himself. He didn't see anger or hatred, he saw pain, agony, sadness, and loss.

Blitzwing changed back to his first persona and sighed, "Starscream, don't make this any harder on yourself than it already iz. It vill only be vorse."

"How can it be worse?! Megatron killed the only family I had. And **you're** going into my processor to frag up my memories and personality! **You're **helping Megatron change who I am! I thought you were my friend!"

It was true. Blitzwing had become friends with Starscream when he, Blitzwing, first joined the Decepticons. They had helped each other climb through the ranks.

"Star," the triple-changer began, "I am your friend."

"Prove it! Let me go! Please! Don't do this to me!"

Blitzwing felt his spark ache. Hothead felt sorry for the Seeker, Random wasn't laughing and was trying to convince his "brother" to let Starscream go, and Icy…Icy, as much as he wanted to, couldn't free the Seeker. Megatron had made it plainly clear that he would kill his own troops before he let Starscream escape, and had made it clearer that if anyone helped Starscream, they would immediately be deactivated. Blitzwing knew Megatron was nothing, if not a mech of his word. He also knew that it wouldn't be a quick and painless deactivation, it would be slow, painful, and agonizing.

"I'm sorry Starscream….I can't…"

Starscream stopped struggling and the new look on his face was so forlorn, that it made Icy's, Hothead's, and Random's spark break. The Seeker turned his head to the side, looking away from Blitzwing, and off-lined his optics. The yellow glass cockpit opened fully.

"Then do it," he said solemnly, "Just get it over with. I…have nothing more to lose…"

Blitzwing's spark broke into even tinier pieces at Starscream's words. He picked up the syringe he had dropped, then resumed searching for the wire. When he found it, he gently held it between his index finger and thumb. He looked at Starscream's face again; his optics were still off-lined and he was still facing away from him. Blitzwing's shoulders slumped a little and he looked back at the wire. His gaze then traveled to Starscream's spark.

It glowed a beautiful shade of silver blue. That wasn't the spark of a Decepticon. But when he, Blitzwing, was done, it would change.

"Starscream?" Blitzwing said.

The Seeker made no response.

"…Star…?"

"…What?"

"Look at me…please?"

At first, the Seeker stayed in the exact same position. Then he on-lined his optics and looked at the triple-changer. Blitzwing was overjoyed that Starscream hadn't objected. He wanted to see those silver orbs one last time, because he knew it would be the last time he saw them. He saved this image away in his memory banks, so that he would never forget those beautiful silver optics, and so he would never forget what he had done.

"I really am sorry."

Starscream said nothing and continued to stare into Blitzwing's red optics. One would forget the Seeker's optics clashed with his coloring the moment they stared into them.

Starscream resumed his original position, head turned away from Blitzwing and optics off-lined. The triple-changer sighed again, then penetrated the wire with the needle of the syringe and injected the liquid into Starscream's systems. It slowly put everything into stasis. Before he completely entered the realm of unconsciousness, the Seeker managed to say one last thing, "Good-bye…Blitz…wing…"

Then he was silent.

Blitzwing closed Starscream's cockpit and stared at the seeker. He knew as well as the triple-changer that when he woke up, he wouldn't be the same. And it continued to shatter his spark into smaller pieces. "Good-bye Starscream."

At that moment Megatron entered the room and asked, "Are you ready to begin?"

Blitzwing composed himself and answered, "Yes, everything is ready."

"Good, I want this to be done as soon as possible."

Blitzwing sat at the monitor he would be using and started working. Megatron stood there, watching him over his shoulder, telling him which memories to get rid of and which ones to alter. After all the unwanted memories were either altered or deleted, Blitzwing began altering Starscream's personality.

Megatron didn't want the Seeker to be stronger than him, so he had Blitzwing decrease the power of his null-rays, erased some of his knowledge about blades, and erased all his knowledge about his agility and flexibility. However, his knowledge with flight, he left alone.

It would be foolish to keep Starscream as his Air Commander if he didn't know how to fly properly. And it would be even more foolish to keep him as his SIC, and in the Decepticon army for that matter, if he was completely powerless.

With every stroke his fingers made with the keys, Blitzwing felt his spark ach more and more and he felt it shatter over and over. It hurt him to erase the memories of their friendship and the memories of the only other friendship the Seeker had.

When he finished, he got up from the monitor and removed the wires from the Seeker's head. He looked at Megatron, "It's finished."

The silver mech smiled evilly, "Good, put the armor upgrades on him."

Blitzwing obeyed, putting several armor upgrades on the Seeker. When he was done the Seeker was taller and broader than he actually was. He sighed inwardly, he wished he didn't have to do this to his friend.

"Now, wake him," Megatron ordered.

Blitzwing could tell that the mech had the smuggest grin on his face. He thought he had won. The triple-changer hopped this would all back-fire on him someday.

"Blitzwing, did you not hear me?"

The ripple changer could tell he was getting impatient with his stalling. Not wanting to anger the tyrant, but hating him all the same, he took another syringe from a compartment on his waist. He opened Starscream's cockpit and looked at his spark. It now glowed an evil dark purple, showing that everything had been successful.

Blitzwing injected the liquid into the same wire and both he and Megatron waited. In mere seconds, Starscream on-lined his optics and looked from Blitzwing to Megatron. His optics were now ruby-red. "Welcome back Starscream," the warlord greeted.

Starscream didn't remember the last conversation he had with Blitzwing, he didn't even like Blitzwing. The triple-changer hated what he had helped turn Starscream into, and he hated himself for doing it. This new being looked like Starscream, walked like him, and sounded like him. But he wasn't Starscream. He was now someone else…someone horrible…a Decepticon.  
End flashback.

Blitzwing on-lined his optics, Megatron was in recharge now; the guards had obviously taken care of him. But the other Decepticons near his cell were still cringing, afraid to wake the tyrant.

Blitzwing sighed, he had gotten what he wanted. What Megatron made him do to Starscream had back-fired on him. But the way it did…

The triple-changer now understood the saying, "Careful what you wish for, you might just get it."

He'd gotten what he wished for. But the being that had once been his friend destroyed himself in the end. He sighed again, it didn't matter if Starscream was alive or not; he still wouldn't be Starscream. He would probably deactivate soon anyway.

* * *

Chapter 2! Sorry it's so long, but if I had written them as two seperate chapters it would've been too short. Hope you enjoy, chapter 3 will be up soon.


	3. Discovery

**Chapter 3: Discovery**

Optimus continued to walk toward the base, which was now his and his team's home. He and the other Autobots on his team had grown attached to Earth. So Ultra Magnus, when he finally got out of the E.R. and resumed his duties, pulled a few strings(or wires) and made Optimus and his team the Earth Autobots. It was now their duty to protect Earth, the humans, and to capture the remaining Decepticons hiding there.

As Optimus walked, he kept a firm, but gentle, grip on Starscream's body. He knew that the Seeker was liable to fall apart if he dropped him or held him too roughly. As he walked, he thought he heard something. He had no idea what it was, until he thought he saw Starscream's hand flinch.

He stopped and looked down at him. All he saw in his arms was a destroyed Seeker. He was about to start walking again, when he saw the Seeker's hand flinch again. Optimus preformed a scan over the Seeker to prove to himself whether Starscream was, or was not, somehow functioning without a spark or an All Spark fragment.

After the scan, several results flashed in Optimus' optics. The first one that caught his attention was the reading that said Starscream was alive, but practically on the other side of Death's Door. That noise he had been hearing was Starscream's emergency power going dead.

"Rachet?" Optimus called the medic without even realizing it. "Rachet? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Get a medical berth ready. I have a patient for you."

"Who?"

"…..Starscream."

Optimus waited a minute, then wished that he hadn't even answered.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU INSANE??!!"

Optimus winced at the volume of Rachet's gruff voice. His audio receptors were ringing and he had the biggest processor ache. "Rachet!" he exclaimed sternly, "Yell at me later! But for now, please, get a medical berth ready. Starscream's emergency power is dead, and he needs treatment A.S.A.P.!"

He waited for Rachet's answer. "Alright…bring him back as fast as you can…You better have a good explanation when you get back."

Optimus felt relief ran through his entire being, and a small smile coming to his features. "I will. Thanks Rachet." The old mech grunted in response, then the comm. link was dropped. Optimus took off at a jogging pace, so as not to harm Starscream further. He looked the Seeker over. Now that he was looking hard enough, he saw that Starscream still had some color and he could hear his air intakes.

Optimus began to wonder if Rachet was right. Was he insane? There was enough proof to show that the Starscream he knew as a sparkling, no longer existed in him as an adult. But he couldn't help the feeling bubbling up in his spark. The feeling that if he repaired Starscream, he would change back into his old self.

It was a foolish hope, a sparklingish hope. But he couldn't help but hope for it all the same. He wanted his old friend back, more than anything else.

As he came toward the base he saw Prowl, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Sari outside. 'Great,' he thought, 'an audience.'

No doubt that someone had asked Rachet why he had shouted at Optimus, then he told them about Starscream. He stopped in front of the three Autobots and the protoform/human girl. They looked at the Seeker that Optimus held in his arms.

"So," Bumblebee began, shifting his gaze from Starscream to Optimus, "Rachet wasn't joking when he said your CPU was malfunctioning."

"Guys," Optimus began, "Please move."

Prowl looked into the larger mech's optics and stared long and hard, then asked, "Why are you helping him? After everything he's helped to put us through?"

"Prowl, I'll explain everything later, but for now, please, move."

Prowl did nothing but frown, then he slowly moved to the side. "You will explain." Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Sari followed his lead, letting Optimus through. He nodded his thanks, then went into the base and to the medical area.

He was greeted by Rachet, whom looked just as displeased as the others.

"Bring him over here."

Optimus followed Rachet to a medical berth, then carefully laid Starscream on it. The Seeker whimpered when Optimus' body was no longer in contact with his own. Rachet looked his patient up and down, then grimaced. Optimus understood why, Starscream was a pretty frightening sight at the moment.

The medic whistled, "No All Spark fragment, no spark, this is one damn stubborn Seeker."

He removed the cockpit, saying that it was useless to the Seeker now, then began hooking him up to several machines. Some monitored his systems, others helped keep them going. After enough was done to keep Starscream alive, Rachet looked at Optimus and said, "Now, you've got some explaining to do."

Optimus glanced at the Seeker, then the devices hooked to him. He didn't want to leave. What if he just suddenly deactivated while he was explaining? As if he could read his mind, the old medic said, "He'll be fine. I assure you that he'll still be on-line when we get back."

Optimus, when it came to anything medically and health related, trusted Rachet. He was an expert at his trade. He walked toward the exit and saw the others there waiting. They all went to the living room and each took a seat.

Sari sat on Bulkhead, whom sat on the floor. Rachet choose to stand, Prowl and Bumblebee occupied the couch, and Optimus stood in front of them. He didn't say anything for a few moments, collecting his thoughts.

He sighed, "As most of you know, before Ultra Magnus took command, my father was Commander of the Elite Guard."

All the Autobots nodded, except for Sari, but she didn't interrupt.

"Well, because of this, he, my mother, and I were always moving around. We eventually moved to the part of Cybertron where most of the Seekers choose to live. That's where I met Starscream."

Optimus told how he met Starscream and was interrupted by Bumblebee's laughter. In fact, everyone was laughing when Optimus told them that when the bot told him to bite him, he, Optimus, did in fact, bite him. Now that he thought about it, it was kind of funny. After the laughing stopped, Optimus continued. He was soon interrupted again by Sari.

"Optimus, how could you be friends with a Decepticon?"

"He wasn't a Decepticon when I first met him, Sari. In fact, the Decepticons didn't exist until we were teenagers."

He continued telling about how miserable Starscream was because of his father.

Interruption by Sari, "Why did his father expect so much from him?"

Optimus explained the Star family's huge reputation and how Silverstar wanted to uphold the family name. After that explanation, he finished his story with his move away from that part of Cybertron.

"I stayed there for stellar-cycles longer than I ever thought I would. So the move was hard on both of us. After I moved away, I never saw him again. Until we came to Earth."

They all sat there, digesting the information their leader had just shared with them.

"Optimus," Prowl began, "I think this Starscream has changed a lot from the one you grew up with. He's been trying to destroy you and us, ever since we got here. Either he has a funny way of greeting an old friend, or he's changed over the stellar-cycles."

Optimus said nothing. He already knew that! But he couldn't shake the feeling that, maybe, his friend would come back if they repaired him.

"So," he began, "You're not going to help him." It wasn't a question, he knew they wouldn't.

Rachet answered, "He's too dangerous, Optimus. I'm sorry."

The Autobot leader sighed. Then something popped into his mind. He had no idea where it came from and couldn't stop himself from asking, "Can we look through his CPU?" Everyone stared at him, he quickly explained, "I want to know what made my friend go so wrong."

Rachet nodded, "Yeah, we can do that much."

He and Optimus went back to the medical area and the medic began his work. He connected a few wires to Starscream's head then took a seat at a monitor and started going though the Seeker's memories. Optimus sat beside the berth Starscream now occupied, his clawed hand clasped in his blue one.

The Autobot leader ran his blunt finger over each pointed digit in the same comforting manner that he used to when the Seeker was upset. Starscream's hand gripped his tighter, it was like he was afraid Optimus would leave if he let go. He had been so alone before he met Optimus.

The Autobot sighed, did he really want to know what had changed his friend into a sparkless Decepticon? What if his moving away played a part in it? "Starscream," he whispered, "What happened to you?"

His thoughts began to wonder. Would Starscream have become a Decepticon, if he had tried to keep in contact with the Seeker? But he knew that, whether he had something to do with it or not, Starscream made the choice. He choose to be a Decepticon. He choose to be the way he was now.

His thoughts were interrupted when Rachet said, "Optimus, I think you want to have a look at this."

The mech, after releasing Starscream's hand, walked over to the monitor and saw a bot and two sparkling Seekers laughing, kicking, and saying horrible things. "Is this the bot you bit?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I've scanned Starscream's memories from top to bottom, you're not in here. You're not anywhere except for battles on Earth. In fact, there are a lot of holes in his memories and some have defiantly been tampered with. I've also done a scan on other things, such as power, agility, and other abilities. His memories with his fighting capabilities have been messed with and his null-rays are only at half power and have been that way for stellar-cycles. And on top of all that, his personality has been messed with."

"That slag heap!" Optimus exclaimed, "Megatron went mucking about in Starscream's memories, abilities, and personality."

"What!?"

Both Rachet and Optimus jumped at suddenly hearing Sari's voice. She was at the door with the other three Autobots. They all looked shocked.

"Can you fix them?" she asked.

Rachet shrugged, "I don't know. Retrieving and fixing memories isn't exactly my expertise."

"I think I could do that."

Everyone looked at Prowl.

"How?" Bumblebee asked, "I thought you were a Cyberninja."

"I am, but before I even met Yoketron, I had to go to the Academy like everyone else. My parents made me pick up a few things."

"I'll get to work on creating a new spark for him," Sari said.

Optimus felt a small smile form on his features. He couldn't describe how happy he was that he had been wrong. Starscream didn't choose to be the way he was. He was forced to become that being. He felt his hate for Megatron grow. Now he wished that he'd taken the tyrant up on his offer, and destroyed him when he had the chance. Because he certainly couldn't get his hands on him now. But he didn't care about him now, he was going to spend the rest of his life in prison, while he Optimus got his old friend back.

He looked at Bumblebee and Bulkhead, his face becoming serious, and asked, "Do you two want to help?"

"I'll help." the yellow bot said.

"Me too," Bulkhead added.

Optimus nodded, he was proud of the two younger mechs. Starscream had taken a swipe at both of them, but they were willing to give the Seeker a chance. The two were defiantly maturing.

"I want you two to go to these coordinates and look around to see if you can find any parts that may have fallen off Starscream."

Optimus gave the two the coordinates where he had found Starscream. Then everyone was off to begin their job. Bumblebee and Bulkhead began searching the area Optimus had found Starscream. Sari went to the living room with her key and began working on the new spark. Prowl took a seat at the monitor and began fixing and retrieving the Seeker's memories. And Rachet began repairs on Starscream's body. Optimus decided to get some parts he knew would have to be replaced.

Sentinel was a little curious about why they needed Seeker parts, but shrugged it off and said they would be there in a day or so. Optimus began to think; it was going to take Sari a day to create a spark, a good few weeks, or even months, for Rachet to fix the Seeker's body, and the same amount of time for Prowl to fix Starscream's memories and personality, and Bumblebee and Bulkhead would have the area completely searched in less than a day.

The Autobot leader wished he could be of more help, but all he could do now was sit and wait, and give what help he could. He smiled, he was about to get his best friend back.

* * *

Yay! Optimus is getting his buddy back! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Chapter 4 will be up soon.


	4. Starscream Wakes

**Chapter 4: Starscream Wakes**

Rachet had Optimus order more parts. Apparently, some parts were more damaged then the Autobot leader had originally thought. Rachet had removed several armor upgrades from Starscream. Without them, he looked a lot more like the Seeker Optimus remembered.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead had found every part that had come off the Seeker, and the medic had searched through them and threw away the parts that were too badly damaged to be of any use to Starscream, but kept the ones he thought he could repair.

Prowl would occasionally ask for Optimus' assistance when it came to memories about the mech, and Sari said that creating the spark would take longer than she expected. After two days longer than she had originally planned , Sari had created a new spark.

It was white and unliving and would remain so until it went into Starscream's spark chamber. Rachet knew that it would be just plain stupid to put the spark in before he and Prowl were finished with their work.

"Optimus, I need your help," the old medic said one day.

Optimus walked over and looked the Seeker over. He was looking a lot better than when he had first found him. Many of the dents were out, most of the gashes were patched up, his optics fixed, and the hole in his forehead, where the All Spark fragment once rested, was filled in. But when you looked closely enough, you could see thin scars on his chest, neck, shoulder, and wings. They were millions of years old and were almost impossible to see. He turned his gaze to Rachet and asked, "What do you need help with?"

"You ordered that new set of wings like I asked?"

"Yes, they should be here tomorrow. But Sentinel is getting a little suspicious about us asking for so many parts."

"Since when do you care about what Sentinel thinks?"

"Good point."

"Anyway, I need you to hold Starscream up while I remove these wings."

Optimus nodded, then gently brought the Seeker to a sitting position, one hand propping up his head, another around the Seeker's slim waist to steady him. Removing the wings was fairly easy, since they were so badly damaged.

But Optimus knew that it was painful for Starscream, since the wings were one of the most sensitive parts on a Seeker's body. As Rachet removed them, Starscream tensed up, flinched, and whimpered. When he had them off, the medic hauled them over to a garbage truck they had brought in.

Since most of the things they threw away were too big to put into a garbage can or dumpster, they had to settle for the garbage truck or to walk down to the dump themselves. He dropped the wings in and there was a loud crash, which startled both Prowl and Optimus, when the wings hit the bottom of the truck.

Rachet took a minute to breathe, then asked, "How can he even walk with those things on his back? Even Bulkhead would fall over with them on."

Optimus and Prowl laughed at this, even the medic chuckled after a minute.

"Alright Optimus, turn him over so I can put the temporary plating on."

Optimus did so, then watched Rachet as he took some platting off a tray setting close to the berth, then began to weld it to the Seeker's back. Starscream continued to flinch and whimper as the medic welded the plating onto him.

"Okay, turn him back over."

Optimus did as requested, and gently got the Seeker on his back. The mech sat back down and watched the medic and Prowl continue to work.

***

After about a month, Prowl had finally fixed and retrieved all of Starscream's memories, fixed his personality, retrieved all of his knowledge on blades, agility, and completely turned off his null-rays, since he didn't know how the Seeker would react when he first woke up.

Shortly afterward, Rachet had finished all of the major repairs to Starscream's body. All that was left to fix, was his vocalizer, which would take another month to repair, several wires that either snapped, but easily repaired, or short circuited, some of his circuits were over-loaded, and some of his systems were still down. Other than that, he would be able to get up and move around a bit, but Rachet would recommend he didn't, rather than risk him falling apart.

The medic put the new spark in the newly repaired spark chamber. A second later it came to life. Instead of an evil Decepticon color, it glowed silver blue. It healed all the minor damaged wires quickly and brought all of Starscream's systems back on-line. Optimus looked down at his friend and waited.

***

Starscream felt his systems coming on-line. He kept his optics off-lined, not wanting to see the Decepticon base, Blitzwing, or Megatron. Especially not Megatron. He began to wonder if the procedure was done and that he would be able to think and feel, but have no control. He shook that off quickly, thinking that idea ridiculous.

The Seeker then noticed that his whole body ached. And he had the biggest processor ache in the history of processor aches. What? He had been repaired before he was put into stasis. His tanks were aching too. He was hungry? Why was he hungry? He'd had a good few energon cubes before he ran into his father. His energy levels were also desperately low. What in Primus' name was wrong with him?

He then noted that his body felt stiff and the aches, in some places, were beginning to throb. He also wasn't restrained and he could feel several cables and wires invading his cockpit. He on-lined his optics and nearly growled when they didn't come on as quickly as they should.

At first, all he could see were shadows. Then he could make out a few shapes. Finally, he was looking up at a mech with and Autobot insignia on his shoulder. He stared into the oceanic optics and saw something familiar. The Autobot smiled and took his hand and ran his thumb over each of Starscream's digits.

The Seeker remembered his child-hood friend, Optimus, and how he would do the same thing this mech was doing when he was upset. He looked more closely at the mech's face, then recognition hit him.

_"Optimus?" _

He froze, he felt his lips move but no sound came out. That was another thing to add to the growing list of what was wrong with him.

_'What's happened to me!?'_ he asked himself, panic beginning to rise in his spark.

Optimus sensed Starscream's panic and gently squeezed the Seeker's hand. It helped calm him, somewhat. "Yeah, it's me Starscream," Optimus began, "I knew this is going to be a shock but…You think you've only been in stasis for a few cycles don't you?"

Starscream nodded, an unknown fear bubbling up in his spark.

"Star, you haven't been in stasis for cycles. That day Megatron went into your memory was millions and millions of stellar-cycles ago. You've been a Decepticon all of those stellar-cycles."

Something snapped inside of the Seeker, he felt his optics widen and he shook his head. No. No, it couldn't be true. It couldn't be! But even then, the memories of all those years that had been stolen from him returned.

He remembered his battles on Earth, he remembered fighting Optimus and his team for the All Spark. How it shattered and a piece became embedded into his forehead. He remembered everything, from his numerous attempts to kill his friend and his team, to every last one of his cruelties, and how had nearly deactivated.

Starscream heard several loud, frantic beeps and his systems were going wild.

"Optimus!" a voice exclaimed, "He's panicking!"

He remembered that voice. It belonged to a dark-skinned, organic, red-headed girl, Sari. He had tried to kill her too. "Star," Optimus said, continuing to squeeze the Seeker's hand gently, "You've got to calm down."

_'I can't!'_ Starscream shouted in his mind.

The beeping noises continued to become more frantic. He lashed out at them with his free hand. His clawed digits connected with one of the devices monitoring his systems. It sparked and fizzed, then fell to the ground. One of the beeping noises stopped. But the second the device hit the ground, Starscream felt pain in his chest.

He didn't look down, afraid of what he would see. He grabbed the cables invading his cockpit and yanked them out, causing himself more pain and damage. He didn't care. He wanted all of these noises to stop, he wanted to be rid of the cables, he wanted these memories to go away; he wanted it all to go away!

An old, white and red mech grabbed Starscream's arm and held him down; Optimus doing the same on the other side. The Seeker banged his head on the medical berth once, in frustration. He started to squirm against the two mechs restraining him.

He heard the older mech exclaim, "Optimus, his systems are shutting down again!"

"Star! Please, calm down!"

Starscream clenched his hands into fists, his claws sank into Optimus'; he could feel his blood soaking his finger tips. The Seeker now remembered the older mech. Another he had tried to kill, Rachet.

He thrashed and squirmed harder. All these painful memories of the things he did, he wanted them all to go away!

Rachet grabbed a syringe from the night stand by the medical berth, then practically stabbed the needle into Starscream's neck. All the Seeker felt was a little sting as the needle pierced his metal flesh, then he felt the cold liquid enter his systems. Then he felt nothing. He went suddenly lax, and he couldn't move any part of his body.

"Rachet?" Optimus asked.

The old mech got off the Seeker, then sat the syringe back down and explained, "Just a paralyzing serum. He'll be fine. Just don't want him causing anymore damage to himself."

Optimus looked into Starscream's, now silver, optics. The panic was still there. He wiped away the silver tears that Starscream didn't realize he had been crying. Then he gave him a small, sad smile.

"It's okay Star," he began, "You're okay…You're safe."

Starscream calmed down a little. He off-lined his optics, suddenly feeling tired, and went into a dreamless recharge. Rachet started removing the different devices from Starscream's cockpit. Optimus pried his hand out of the Seeker's then asked, "What are you doing?"

"His spark healed all the major damage. So he doesn't need these any more. All that's left to do with him it to fix his vocalize and everything he damaged."

Optimus nodded then looked down at Starscream with a sad expression.

"Not exactly how I wanted it to go." he said to no one in particular.

Rachet gripped the mech's shoulder comfortingly and said, "He's going to need time Optimus. It's going to take him awhile to get used to all of this and to think and sort out what's happened to him."

"Yeah…I know."

Sari tapped Optimus' foot; he looked down at the girl, then lowered a hand down to her. She got on and stood in his palm as he raised her to his optic level.

"He's going to be alright Optimus." she reassured.

Optimus sighed. They kept saying that the Seeker was going to be fine, but how could they be so sure? He had just had the biggest panic attack the Autobot leader had ever seen, and he had nearly put himself back into stasis. He shook his head once, he was just going to have to trust them.

Sari sat in his hand and looked at the recharging Starscream. "He looks so different now."

Optimus nodded, he, Starscream, looked more like his old self. The girl smiled and continued, "He looks peaceful when he's asleep."

The Autobot leader chuckled, then sat her down to go about her business. He sat down next to Starscream's berth and watched Rachet work. Optimus smiled, this Starscream was defiantly the one he remembered, just with different coloring.

"Prime, I just realized something," Rachet said, "We don't have any place for Starscream to stay."

"Wrong. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, and I cleared out a space for him the other day. Got a berth, bathroom, self of data-pads and books, and other bare necessities."

"Hmm…thought of everything."

"Mm-hm."

Rachet looked up from his work and looked at the Autobot leader. He noticed the mech's bleeding hand.

"You want me to take a look at that?" he asked.

Optimus looked at his hand and said, "Don't worry about it; just take care of Starscream."

"Well at least go patch that up."

Optimus looked from his wounded hand to Starscream. Rachet rolled his optics and said, "He's still gonna be here when you get back."

Optimus' cheeks turned a light purple. Was he that obvious? He shook his head, then went to his quarters to fix his hand.

* * *

I'm on a roll! I love that I was able to get this chapter up before I went to bed. But now I must go and sleep, before I am chewed out by my mother. Hope you guys out there enjoyed this chapter, I'll have another one up tomorrow. See ya!


	5. Firecomet

**Chapter 5: Firecomet**

Starscream was woken from recharge by the feeling of hands invading his cockpit. He on-lined his optics and looked down and instantly regretted it. His body, though greatly repaired from when he was found, was not completely repaired. Not to mention the damage he caused to himself by ripping out the cables to the devices monitoring and supporting his systems.

He looked back at the ceiling and off-lined his optics again, preferring to be in recharge at the moment.

"I know. It ain't pretty," he heard Rachet's rough voice say, "But all this will be nothin' but a bad memory."

Starscream chuckled mutely. _'Compared to some of these memories in my processor now, this one will be a happy, pleasant memory.'_

Now that he thought about it, this was almost a happy memory. He had his old friend back, but that still didn't change the fact that he had tried to kill Optimus and his team on more than one occasion. However, he was comforted by the fact that he had tried to kill Megatron and became a Decepticon traitor. Some part of him must have survived.

After trying, and failing, to go back into recharge, Starscream on-lined his optics and looked at Rachet. His gaze traveled back to his damaged body and watched the mech's hands repair wires and circuits that his spark had missed. After a few minutes, the repairs inside were complete.

The medic closed the new yellow cockpit and began repairing some dents, gouges, and gashes. Starscream noticed that most of the dents were already out. The ones that weren't, were either plating that had to be replaced or were close to a particularly bad wound.

Starscream looked back at the ceiling not wanting to see his damaged body any longer. He finally noticed that he hadn't heard the devices that he had tried to rip out. He looked to the side and found the devices that had been invading his cockpit when he first woke.

Rachet answered the unasked question, "Your spark and repair systems healed most of the damage to your body, so you weren't in need of those anymore."

Starscream heard a noise that sounded like a door opening, then he heard foot-steps. He turned his head and saw Optimus walking toward them. His left hand was bandaged. He took a seat next to Starscream and smiled at him.

"You're looking a lot better Star."

The seeker chuckled mutely again, then heard Rachet say, "He'll be able to get up by the end of the week if he doesn't do anything rash, like trying to rip out his internal wiring."

Starscream looked at Optimus questioningly. The mech explained, "When you were ripping out those cables, you nearly took some of your internal wiring with them."

The Seeker looked at the ceiling again. That explains why Rachet paralyzed him. He off-lined his optics again and went through his memories. There were still holes here and there; but other than that, he remembered everything before Megatron messed with him. There was only one thing that bothered him. He couldn't remember what had set him off to attack Megatron.

He remembered that he had attacked him because he was insanely angry, but the events before that, he couldn't remember. He just remembered beating his father, then, when he is descending toward him, nothing. He's running at Megatron the next moment. Not being able to remember what had set him off, was beginning to irk him!

"Star?"

Optimus' voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He on-lined his optics and looked at the mech that had addressed him.

"Are you okay?"

Starscream didn't realize that he had been clenching his fists and had looked angry. The Seeker smiled weakly and nodded.

"You sure?" the mech continued, "You looked pretty…irritated."

Starscream's smile grew a little wider, just a little. He was touched that Optimus was so concerned for him…..Just like when they were younger. His tanks then choose the perfect moment to growl at him loudly. Rachet did his best to stifle a chuckle then said, "I think you're tanks beg to differ."

Optimus chuckled and said, "I'll be right back. Rachet, you think you can help Starscream up."

"Sure."

With that Optimus left. Starscream made a gesture that meant, "No need, I'll do it myself." and started to push himself up into a sitting position. He made it half-way, before he was forced to accept Rachet's help.

Hunger, weariness, and a processor ache didn't mix too well.

Starscream clutched the side of his helm as his head began to throb. Then he rubbed his temples, easing some of the pain.

"Processor ache?" the medic asked.

Starscream nodded. The medic went to a cabinet and pulled out a small bottle. He took a syringe and filled it with the bottle's contents. He walked back to Starscream and injected the liquid into a cable on the Seeker's neck. A moment later his head stopped throbbing.

_'Thank Primus.'_

He looked at the mech, gave him a small smile and nodded his thanks. A second later, Optimus returned with a tray of energon cubes. He sat it on the nightstand near the berth, then handed a cube to Starscream. In less than a second the contents of the cube went down the Seeker's throat and into his tanks.

Optimus handed him another cube and said, "Not so fast Star. You'll upset your tanks."

_'Easy for someone who isn't starving to say.'_

But he listened and consumed the last few cubes less quickly. With his processor ache gone and his hunger taken care of, he began to feel a little drowsy.

"You need anything else?"

The Seeker shook his head.

"You sure?"

Starscream smiled and shook his head again. Optimus had, when they were sparklings, always acted like a brother to him. Comforting him when he was sad, picking him up when he was down, always having his back, and always concerned for him. He was worse than his mother in that aspect.

The Seeker felt his spark clench at the memory of his carrier. Optimus, being the all knowing slagger that he was, knew that Starscream was upset about something. But decided to leave the Seeker alone about it, since prying would only push him further away.

The Seeker's silver optics seemed to be in another world. He thought about his mother, a Seeker like himself and Silverstar. A very capable femme. Starscream's colors greatly resembled his mother's coloring. Silverstar had said that that was uncommon among the Star family. Starscream's mother's name was Firecomet.

On Cybertron, it was rumored that she was so fast that she could out-fly a comet. She would always laugh at those rumors and say, "Old mechs and their rumors. Never will believe something about someone unless they can do something impossible."

Starscream off-lined his optics and went to memories of his mother. He thanked Primus that those hadn't been tampered with. Unlike other Cybertronians, Firecomet had a small mutation during her birth that gave her a few organic features. No one believed this until they saw her.

She had human like optics and she had something that grew from her head, humans would call it hair. Starscream remembered that it was long and soft. It was purple in coloring.

She didn't have a problem with how she looked; in fact she liked her appearance. It made her stand out in a crowd and no one could mistake her for someone else.

She met Silverstar on a mission that took them to one of the moons of a neighboring planet of Cybertron. It wasn't love at first sight. But one starts getting attached to one who has saved one's life. Silverstar's wings had become badly damaged during the mission and, at some point; he ended up dangling from a cliff. Firecomet grabbed him and pulled him up before he fell to his death.

They became close friends after that mission, and several stellar-cycles later became lovers. Firecomet never stopped talking about her first kiss with Silverstar when someone asked about it. She would swear she heard fireworks, and a warm feeling spread throughout her body, and her spark was doing summersaults in her chamber. Everything just seemed right in the galaxy.

That's how Transformers found their bondmates, through a kiss.

Firecomet and Silverstar became bondmates shortly after that. Shortly after becoming Air Commander of the Elite Guard, Silverstar wanted to pass on his legacy. In other words, he wanted a child to carry on the Star name. Shortly after that, Starscream came into the picture.

Starscream had come by his name honestly. When he was born, he came kicking and screaming. The medical mechs that brought him into the 'verse would swear that his screaming broke glass and optics. Silverstar was so happy that Firecomet had blessed him with a son.

When he first held Starscream, the biggest smile graced his features. Starscream had smiled, laughed, and reached for his father. Silverstar had lowered a claw down to the new born Seeker, whom grabbed his middle finger with both his smaller clawed hands.

"It was like you didn't want to let go." Firecomet had told him once. And he hadn't.

About three years before he met Optimus, Firecomet died from a strange illness. That's when Silverstar became stricter, harsher, and less pleased with his son. It was almost as if he blamed Starscream for what happened to his mate. The only comfort the Seeker could find was in the sky, at night. Being a Star, he seemed to know how to fly the moment his feet left the ground. He would fly as fast as he could and do barrel rolls or flips in the air. He felt like, whenever he was in the sky, in some way, his mother was with him. Soaring right beside him, comforting her son.

Starscream remembered his mother's final words to him. "My little Star, don't cry. This is how life works. Something falls, then something else grows to take its place. It may not be what was there before, but it's still something beautiful, wonderful, and worthwhile. Star, Cybertron is…changing…for the worst. But no matter what happens, I'm always with you. I'll always be here, looking after and protecting you. Even when you can't see me, I'm always here. I promise. Remember, always be thankful for everyday you live and hope for a wonderful future." Then she was gone.

Starscream felt a tear slide down his cheek, then he felt a finger wipe it away. He on-lined his optics again and looked into Optimus' sympathetic and concerned ones. If it hadn't been for Optimus, Starscream would've forgotten his mother's advice a long time ago. But thanks to him, he remembered to hope for a brighter tomorrow.

Once again, the mech took his hand and ran his thumb over each of the Seeker's clawed digits. The Seeker couldn't explain why that was so comforting to him. But it was, and right now, he really wanted some comfort.

"Optimus?"

Starscream looked at the door and saw a little yellow bot standing there. After a long look a name came to his mind. Bumblebee. The young mech froze when he saw Starscream's silver optics. He stared at them for a long moment, almost like he was hypnotized.

After a minute or so, he shook his head and looked at Optimus, "Sentinel's on the line. He says he wants to talk to you."

Optimus got up to leave, but Starscream tightened his grip on his hand. He looked at the Seeker, whose optics pleaded for him not to go. Optimus continued to stare into Starscream's optics, he thought those silver orbs were the most beautiful things he had ever seen when he was a sparkling. Even now, they were still beautiful even after all these years.

"What down he want?" he asked.

"Just to know why you're been ordering so many Seeker parts."

"Tell him I'll call him back."

Bumblebee nodded, then took off. Starscream gave a silent sigh; Optimus smiled and continued to rub his fingers. The Seeker returned the mech's smile with a smaller one. The drowsiness from earlier was rearing its ugly head again. But he didn't want to go into recharge. He wanted to stay awake. He feared that when he woke up, this would all be a dream, and he would still be a Decepticon.

He didn't know why, but his spark wrenched the most by the thought of Optimus not being where he was now when he woke up. The Autobot leader saw that the Seeker was tired, but was trying his hardest not to go into recharge.

"Starscream, go into recharge. I'll be here when you wake up."

Starscream was still reluctant. At that moment, Optimus felt his spark trying to send comforting sensations to Starscream's. As if his spark and Starscream's were bonded. The Seeker felt and welcomed those wonderfully comforting sensations in his spark. He tried to speak with his optics again. The question he was hoping his optics asked was, "You promise?"

Optimus smiled, "I promise."

He brought Starscream's hand closer to his face, then he placed a small and gentle kiss on his knuckle. The Seeker felt his spark do flips, summersaults, and just plain bounce in its chamber; Optimus' was doing the same.

Rachet and Optimus helped Starscream lie back down, then the Seeker off-lined his optics and went into a dreamless and peaceful recharge. Rachet chuckled, gaining Optimus' attention.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

The medic raised an optic ridge and answered, "I've never seen any Transformer act that way to a "friend.""

"Starscream is my friend."

"I'm not saying his isn't. But the way you look at him, smile at him, talk to him even, sounds and looks like you want to be a whole lot more then friends."

Optimus said nothing, then Rachet asked the big question.

"When you kissed his hand, how did your spark react?"

"It…felt like…it was going to burst from my chamber."

A sly smart-alek grin cam to Rachet's features.

"Like it was trying to get to Starscream?"

Optimus' cheeks flushed a dark purple. Now that he thought about it…that's exactly how it felt. Rachet chuckle again as he continued with his work.

"Things around here are going to get very interesting."

* * *

Don't you just love it when someone is acting like a wise-ass? Any way, here's chapter 5, chapter 6'll be up soon. Oh, and HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :)


	6. Starscream's Spark

**Chapter 6: Starscream's Spark**

One week later…

Sentinel had gotten tired of Optimus avoiding his questions about the Seeker parts; so he decided to take a look around the Earth Autobots leader's base. Jazz came along, since he wanted to get back on Earth for awhile. "Um…Optimus, we have a problem," Prowl said as he saw the other Prime and Cyberninja heading their way.

Optimus shook his head and sighed, "Should've known they'd come eventually."

"Where's Starscream?" Prowl asked.

"Out flying. He shouldn't be back for another mega-cycle or so."

"Well at least he's not here."

Minutes later, Sentinel and Jazz were welcomed to the Earth Autobot base and they began looking around. After finding nothing out of the ordinary, Sentinel asked, "So, where are all those parts you've been asking for?"

"At my father's lab," Sari quickly said, "You see, my dad and I asked Optimus to get the parts for us. We wanted to see what made them work and all. Isn't that right Optimus?"

"Yes, that's the reason."

Sentinel raised an optic ridge and continued, "Mm-hm…So you ordered enough parts to build a Seeker…because the humans…wanted to study them?"

"That's about right." Optimus answered, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, and Sari watched Sentinel's reaction. They all knew that if the other Prime or Jazz saw Starscream, they wouldn't hesitate to attack him. And if neither gave them a chance to explain, not only would they kill Starscream, everyone in the base would be in deep trouble for helping an assumed Decepticon.

Sentinel stared at Optimus long and hard looking for some indication that he was lying. Finding none he sighed and said, "Sorry to bother you Optimus. We'll be going now."

Optimus, when he was sure the other Prime was out of ear shot, sighed with relief. They had just lied their afts off to the two Elite Guard and pulled it off. Luck was defiantly with them today.

Optimus followed the two Cyberninjas and Sentinel to the exit. Jazz talked to Prowl on their way to the exit. Then luck finally turned against them.

Starscream landed in front of the exit, returning early from his flight because one of his thrusters had started sticking. Jazz, not know Starscream was on their side, grabbed one of Prowl's shuriken and threw it at the Seeker. Prowl and Optimus shouted, "NO!!" as the shuriken flew toward Starscream.

He just stood there; the same calm expression on his face as the weapon zoomed toward him. Then at the last possible second, he smacked the weapon away with his hand, like it was nothing more than a mere but to him. Jazz got over his shock quickly and was about to attack, when Prowl grabbed him and Optimus exclaimed, "No! He's on our side!"

Sentinel looked at the other Prime like he had lost his mind and asked, "Are you crazy?! That's Starscream!"

"I know! Sentinel, give me a chance to explain."

Sentinel looked at the Seeker. He noticed that he was a lot shorter than before and not as board either. In fact, he was about Optimus' height now. He looked at the wings and saw that they didn't have the Decepticon insignia on them. His gaze came back to Optimus.

"Come on Sentinel," Jazz said, "Let's hear 'em out. I mean, he hasn't attacked us yet, has he?"

And the other Elite Guard was right. The Seeker had not moved one inch, he just stood there, still as a statue, waiting. Sentinel would rather just arrest the Seeker, send him to prison like the rest of the Decepticons, then report what Optimus had done to Ultra Magnus. But then Jazz would report him for not giving them a chance to explain. Then someone would hear their story any way, and he would be in trouble.

He sighed, and said, "Okay, but it better be one Primus damn good explanation."

Optimus nodded his understanding, then looked at Jazz and mouthed 'thank you.' The Cyberninja smiled and nodded, then followed Prowl and Sentinel to the living room. The Autobot leader went to Starscream and asked, "Are you okay?"

Starscream raised the hand that he had knocked the shuriken away with. There was a small cut that went across his palm. The mech took his hand in his own and ran his index finger over the small wound, wiping away some of the energon blood that came leaking out.

Starscream felt a shiver go down his back-struts at the gentle touch.

"You should let Rachet have a look at this," Optimus looked Starscream in the optics, then continued, "Just in case."

The Seeker nodded, still unable to speak because the repairs on his vocalizer weren't complete. Optimus escorted Starscream to the medical area, just in case Sentinel went back on his word and attacked Starscream before they had a chance to explain. Sentinel stared at the mech and Seeker as they walked past the living room.

After dropping the Seeker off, Optimus went back to the living room to explain why an assumed Decepticon was in their base. He thought it would help Starscream's case some that he wasn't wearing the Decepticon insignia.

"So, that's what you've really been doing with those parts…Putting Starscream back together."

"Yes, we've been repairing Starscream; but he's as much a victim of the Decepticons as we were."

"How so?" Jazz asked. There wasn't any spite or accusation, like in Sentinel's tone, it was honest curiosity.

Optimus explained that Megatron had gone into Starscream's CPU, erased or changed certain memories, changed his personality, and weakened him. Neither Elite Guard said anything when Optimus had finished his explanation. Then they heard footsteps. Jazz looked over his shoulder and saw Starscream walking from the medical area, his hand bandaged, and Rachet beside him.

"Optimus," the old mech said, "Starscream's grounded until I fix that thruster that keeps sticking."

Starscream shook his head, then started looking around for something.

Sari said, "You left your pad on the table Star."

He nodded his thanks, then picked up a pad on the table in the middle of the living room and typed something in. He handed the device to Rachet.

"Okay," he began, "He says it's too damaged for me to fix. Great, another part to get."

Sentinel looked at Optimus and asked, "Why didn't he say that himself?"

"His vocalizer is damaged. It's going to take another few weeks to fix. So until then, he's mute."

Starscream left Rachet's side and took a seat close to Optimus.

"Starscream?" Sentinel began, getting the Seeker to look his way. "You swear that you are no longer a Decepticon?"

Optimus thought the other Prime was just being a jerk. But the main reason for that was because he was still a little sore about Sentinel blaming him for going to that giant spider infested world and losing Elita-1. Not to mention, making him lose his chance as an Elite Guard. However, he knew that the Sentinel was thinking about the few Decepticons still running around and the safety of the Autobots, Elite Guard, and Cybertron.

Starscream stared at Sentinel for along moment, making him uneasy. Sentinel had no idea why those silver optics were making him so uncomfortable.

The Seeker got up, then opened his cockpit; revealing his spark and spark chamber. Everyone could now see the silver-blue, life giving orb.

A Decepticon's spark would be an evil color, such as red or purple, and it would have a very dull light about it. Just by staring at a Decepticon's spark, you could feel the evil, hate, anger, and spite toward Autobots coming off it. But Starscream's spark wasn't anything like that. It glowed brightly and beautifully. Several emotions came off it, but none of them evil.

The reason this was such a shock to everyone in the room, except Sari because she didn't know, was, to a Transformer, the spark was a very, very_**, very **_private thing. For one to show their spark to a room filled with Transformers, was like a human running down a street in their birth-day suit. A Transformer's spark would only be seen by their bondmate or a medic, but never by anyone else.

A dark blush decorated Sentinel, Jazz, Prowl, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Optimus, and even Rachet's faces.

The Seeker closed his cockpit and sat back down, then chuckled mutely to himself. Starscream saved this scene into his processor. The looks on all their faces was priceless. However, he thought Optimus' was the funniest by far.

While everyone else just had a blush on their cheeks, the Autobot leader's entire face was a dark purple, his optics wide with amazement, and his mouth wide open. Starscream used one clawed finger to close the mech's mouth, then fell on the floor laughing silently.

After a few seconds everyone else started laughing too.

Bumblebee had to use Prowl to stay on his feet. Tears were coming from the edges of Prowl's visor and his arm was over Bumblebee's shoulders and the other was holding his stomach. Bulkhead had fallen to the ground because of his mirth. Rachet retreated back to the medical area and continued to laugh there, Sari right behind him so she could ask what was so funny when he calmed down. Sentinel and Jazz remained in their seats, trying to contain their mirth. And Optimus had joined Starscream, rolling and laughing loudly on the floor. Several minutes later, Optimus managed to stop laughing long enough to ask, "Certainly aren't shy anymore, are you?"

Starscream had tears coming from his optics from laughing so hard. He shrugged a huge smile on his face.

Optimus couldn't describe how happy he was to see that smile. The only smiles he had seen from the Seeker since he on-lined a week ago were half, sad, and very small and weak smiles. This smile was more like the ones he remembered from his child-hood.

He helped the Seeker up and both sat down, waiting for the others to calm down. Optimus smiled, knowing there was no way for Sentinel to say that Starscream wasn't on their side now.

When everyone had composed themselves enough to speak, Optimus spoke, "Ah-hm… Now that that's been cleared up…I would like to recommend Starscream to join my team."

The Seeker looked at his friend, shocked. He wanted him to become an Earth Autobot? Even after what he had done? Optimus smiled at Starscream, then he took his pad and typed something into it and hand it back to him. Starscream read the words, "None of that was your fault. You should be allowed to have a chance and a life."

It warmed his spark reading those words, and he couldn't suppress the smile that now decorated his features even if he wanted to.

Sentinel looked from the Seeker to Optimus. Jazz rolled his optics and asked, "Has he gone to the Academy?"

"Yes."

"Did he finish his training?" Sentinel quickly added.

Optimus wanted to throw something at the other Prime. But he knew it was a good question. He looked at Starscream, not completely sure. The Seeker started typing into his pad, then he tossed the device to Jazz, who caught it easily. He read the words on the screen, "Yes, I finished my training. Came out as the best flyer in the whole Academy."

Jazz smiled and nodded, then said, "As soon as his vocalizer's fixed, comm. me, then I'll come and pick him up to talk to Ultra Magnus."

Optimus nodded. The Cyberninja tossed Starscream his pad back. He caught it with ease and watched the two Elite Guard leave.

He looked back at Optimus and smiled. The mech chuckled and said, "Besides, having a Seeker our team would be both very interesting and helpful."

Starscream's smile turned to a grin and he shook his head. Optimus took the Seeker's clawed hand and placed a light kiss on his claw tips.

It was barely felt by the Seeker, but that simple touch from the mech's lips, made his spark go crazy, yet again. It bounced around the walls of his chamber and seemed like it was trying to break free of the chamber, then through his cockpit so it could get to Optimus. Judging by the look on the mech's face, his was doing the same. 

_'OH SWEET MERCIFUL PRIMUS!!!'_ Starscream shouted in his mind as realization hit him.

Meanwhile, Optimus was shouting, _'Primus, tell me this is just a cruel joke!!'_ in his mind.

***

Optimus was in his room, laying on his berth and looking at the ceiling. He was in deep thought about what had happened in the living room more than an hour ago.

He had felt his spark explode like a volcano, then it felt like it was going to _**burn through **_his chamber and chest plating to get to Starscream. He had no idea what inclined him to kiss Starscream's hand the first time a week ago. But this time he did it to see if what Rachet had said was true.

It was.

Starscream was his intended bondmate.

His father always told him that your bondmate can be someone you least expect sometimes. Like with him and Elita-1. The Autobot leader thought she would be his bondmate. They got along well enough, they shared the same likes and dislikes, but when they kissed for the first time, after Sari had changed her back to her original state, nothing happened.

It was very pleasing, but there wasn't that amazing warm feeling he had heard so much about from bonded Transformers. His spark didn't react in any way what so ever and neither did Elita's. They found that their love was more of a brotherly and sisterly love.

Shortly after that, Elita went back to Cybertron.

He recently received a message from her. She told about how she had found her bondmate and that they were expecting.

Optimus was happy for her. But like every Transformer, he longed for his own bondmate, his own family. He wanted someone to love and sparklings of his own. He wanted to wake up in the mornings feeling the warmth of anther next to him. He wanted what so many around him seemed to be finding.

Bumblebee had finally confessed his crush to Prowl, after Sentinel and Jazz left. At first, the Cyberninja was shocked. Then he kissed Bumblebee on the cheek and became even more so when their sparks reacted to the other.

The two would soon be bounded together.

Optimus was happy for them too. But he was still shocked that his intended bondmate was to be his best friend from way back when, and who had been a Decepticon against his will for the past few millennias. It was just so strange!

Not to mention a bit frightening.

Same sex bondmates were not uncommon on Cybertron, that's not what scared him. What scared him was that he hadn't been there for his friend for millions and millions of years. And ever since they landed on Earth, they had been trying to kill each other.

He began to think things over. The more he thought about it, the more his processor ache would increase. He off-lined his optics and decided he would think about it after a few long hours of recharge.

* * *

Chapter 6! Don't you just love cliffs? Chapter 7 will be up soon, enjoy this chapter! :)


	7. Avoiding

**Chapter 7: Avoiding**

Two weeks later…

Ever since they realized they were intended to be bondmates, Optimus and Starscream had done the best job……of avoiding each other.

Starscream had bolted himself in his room. The only times he came out was for Rachet to do a daily scan, to make sure everything was in working order, to continue repairing his vocalizer, and for food. The few times Starscream came from his room, Optimus made sure that he was never alone in the same room with him.

Both were terrified of the idea of becoming bondmates.

Everyone, but Rachet, thought that the reason the Seeker was avoiding everyone was because he was still dealing with being a Decepticon against his will. It was somewhat true.

One day, Optimus, a few minutes before Starscream would come in for his daily check up, went to the medical area.

"Hey," he greeted Rachet as he walked in.

The old mech looked over his shoulder at Optimus and grunted his hello, then turned his optics back to what he was working on.

"So," Optimus began, "How's…Starscream doing?"

Rachet answered, "Better every day. In a few weeks, it'll be like none of those things ever happened to him. And Sentinel was generous enough to send down more parts to finish the repairs."

"Or Ultra Magnus told him to."

"That too."

"So, I can un-ground Starscream?"

"Yep, and in another few days, you should be able to comm. Jazz."

"That's good."

"Why didn't you ask him yourself?"

Optimus was caught off guard by that question. "What?"

"Why didn't you ask him yourself?"

"Well…um…uhh…"

"Optimus, the first week it was funny. Now, it's just a little sparklingish."

"What are you talking about?" Optimus asked, crossing his arms over his chest and a stern look on his features.

"Let me see," Rachet began, "I'm talking about the way you've been acting around Starscream. You're avoiding him like the plague (as the humans say.) When you're not avoiding him, you're making sure you're never alone with him. And now, you don't even have the spark to ask him how his repairs are going."

Optimus' stern look was replaced with one of unease and he kept shifting in his position. Rachet put down what he was doing and looked Optimus directly in the optics and said, "Talk to him. Did you ever stop to think about how he's feeling about this? After all, he's the one who feels like he's just woken up from a millennia of nightmares. And now ontop of that, he's just figured out that his intended bondmate is his best friend from his sparkling years and has been his enemy for the past few Earth years."

Optimus, ontop of feeling uneasy, now felt guilty.

Rachet was right.

Starscream really did have the worse end of this, it being shoved in his face while he was still trying to deal with his first problem. What kind of friend was he, if he didn't at least help Starscream with his problems? And they could help each other with this whole bondmate thing.

Optimus looked Rachet in the optics and said, "I'll talk to him."

Rachet smiled slyly and answered, "Good. Here's your chance."

Optimus raised an optic ridge then he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw Starscream, whom was just as surprised to see the Autobot leader as he was to see the Seeker. Oceanic optics stared into pure silver ones.

He hated how lost he could become in those silver orbs, just like when they were sparklings. They were just so…deep…filled with mystery…knowledge…and…loneliness.

He gave Starscream a small smile and said, "Hey Star….How've you been?"

Starscream gave a half smile and a shrug.

Rachet coughed and said, "I'll do your daily scan in about thirty cycles Starscream."

The Seeker nodded, then the medic left the two alone. Starscream sat down on the nearest berth and continued to stare at Optimus. The mech wondered what the Seeker was thinking.

He sat down beside Starscream, then broke the uncomfortable silence, "Rachet told me that your repairs are almost done."

Starscream nodded then typed into his pad. He handed it to Optimus; it read, "I feel more and more like my old self every day."

"That's good." he answered, handing the device back.

Starscream sighed silently, then typed something else in and handed it back to the Autobot leader.

"Optimus, not to seem rude or anything, but I really just want to be alone for awhile. Okay?"

Optimus stared at those words for a long moment. Then he looked back at Starscream and said, "I understand. But…if you need someone to talk to…myself and the rest of the team are ready to listen to you."

Starscream smiled a little, then typed in "Thank you."

After Optimus read it, he handed the device and left. The mech wished that he could do more. But he knew that if he pried, it would only push Starscream further away. The Seeker would eventually talk to him, but only when he was ready to do so.

He hoped it would be soon. Because the thought of Starscream never talking to him again made his spark wrench. Did that mean he didn't mind the idea of him becoming his bondmate? Probably, probably not. But he did hope that he and Starscream could make this work.

He really did.

* * *

Another cliff for you. Damn, this chapter is short! Hope you people out there enjoy this chapter. Next one will be up soon. See ya!


	8. Starscream's Voice

**Chapter 8: Starscream's Voice**

Three days later…

Starscream remained shut up in his room, only coming out for food, flying for a few hours, and the remaining repairs to his vocalizer. He no longer need daily scans, everything, but his vocalizer, was in perfect working order.

"Wow," Sari said one day as she watched Starscream go into his room and heard him activate the locks, "He must be so confused." Optimus looked at the door of the Seeker's room.

_'That's not the only thing he is.'_

He looked at the couch in the living room, where Prowl and Bumblebee were sitting close together, practically snuggling, watching a nature program. They had agreed that they would watch what Bumblebee wanted on Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays; the rest of the week belonged to Prowl. Today was Wednesday.

But Optimus could see that they were more concerned with each other, rather than what was on.

Prowl had his arm around Bumblebee's shoulders, his other clasping the younger mech's hand, and his head rested on the yellow bot's. Bumblebee had his head on Prowl's chest, listening to his spark pulse, and stroking the Autobot insignia with his free hand. They both had a dreamy expression on their faces.

They were bonded now.

They both looked happy. No one could help but go "Aww." every time they saw the Cyberninja and yellow bot. Optimus was happy for the two; they had the rest of their lives ahead of them. But he couldn't help but envy them.

They had what he wanted so much. Not to mention, only a week after they had realized they were intended bondmates, they found that they really did love each other and were ready to have a life together. But they had been allies, comrades in arms, and friends for several Earth years.

They had a chance to get to know each other really well before they realized they were intended.

Optimus and Starscream had been friends, but they had changed a great deal since they last saw each other as early teenagers. For all Optimus knew, he and Starscream wouldn't get along anymore, like they used to. He wished things weren't so fragging complicated!

Little did he know, so did Starscream.

***

The Seeker was pacing up and down his room, trying to clear his mind and think things over, like he had been doing for the past two weeks and three days.

He thought he was finally going to get a break and have a smooth life here with his best friend. They would be able to catch up, see how much they had changed over the years, and other things like that.

Well, that just flew out the window the second Optimus' lips touched his digits.

He stopped pacing and sighed mutely. He sat down on his berth and started messing with a loose thread on the Transformer sized bed-sheets. The Seeker was touched that the group of Autobots had gone to the trouble of clearing out a space for him.

His room was medium sized to a Transformer; perfect to him. He was never a big fan of huge quarters, preferring a room where there was enough space for him to walk around in. But not too little, where it was only meant to be slept in. And not too much, where he had more space then he needed or wanted.

He had a berth and a desk in his room, along with a book shelf filled with data-pads and Transformer sized books. And he had a small bathroom. Starscream was glad to know that Optimus remembered how much he liked to read.

He found several of the human titles and subjects very interesting. He found humans themselves to be very interesting as well. They each had something that made them different from one another. Be it their looks, their style, or even their minds.

They had also come a long way in the sciences. Not as far as Cybertron, but it was still impressive how much they knew and how far along they had come.

However, Starscream found it very puzzling that the maximum of a human's life span was only one-hundred years. Transformers could live for billions and billions of years.

In fact, in Cybertronian years, Starscream was only about twenty-four, twenty-five years old, give or take. So a human's life span was ridiculously short to the Seeker.

Starscream left those thoughts, finding that they were way off the subject he was originally on.

He plopped down on his berth and groaned. Now even his own processor was trying to avoid the topic of Optimus being his bondmate.

Why did things have to be so fragging complicated!!

He looked at a clock by his berth, it was half past noon. He got up and went to the door; it was time to see Rachet.

_'Wow,' _he thought, _'Time flies when you're trying to think.' _

He typed in the code to undo the locks, then walked out and toward the medical area.

"Hi Starscream," He looked down and saw the little human/protoform girl.

She was smiling up at him. He gave her a small smile and waved to her before continuing to the medical area. He really liked Sari. She was a nice and kind person and quite amusing as well. However, what heightened his opinion of her were her flying abilities.

Although she wasn't a natural born flyer and used a jet-pack to get into the air, she was very good at the skill. He even let her come along on one of his flights.

As he passed the Cyberninja and the younger mech, he couldn't help but smile. He was glad to know that at least one set of beings in this base could be happy. He was willing to bet that they had broken some kind of record.

He saw Rachet waiting for him outside the door.

The Seeker had come to like the older mech. He enjoyed listening to him talk about his younger years and his days in the Elite Guard. It was very fascinating.

Rachet liked Starscream okay. He thought the Seeker was a nice enough Transformer, and his low standard of Megatron dropped even lower, if that were possible. Taking a Transformer and reforming him into, what he believed, a great Decepticon soldier. It was sickening and disgraceful.

But what Rachet liked most about Starscream was that he wasn't being, what the humans called, a drama queen about what happened to him. He wasn't bothering anyone about it, or complaining about how horrible life had been to him. He just kept to himself.

At the same time, it worried Rachet. He hated it when someone made things more horrible than they actually were, but he knew it was just as bad to keep everything bottled up, as the humans said.

Rachet shook his head and began working on Starscream's vocalizer. After a few hours, the old mech put down his tools and said, "Okay, try saying something now." Starscream tried.

His lips moved, but no sound came out.

"Slag!" Rachet swore, "I thought that would do it."

He picked up his tools and began working again, steadily mumbling about how a Seeker's wiring was more complicated than it should be. Starscream suddenly felt a painful shock in his throat.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed.

Rachet looked up, surprised. Starscream had just spoke.

"Starscream?"

"Yes?" he replied without thinking.

Both their optics widened at hearing his voice. He could talk again!

"Wow Rachet," the Seeker said as the medic cleaned and put everything up, "You really know your stuff."

"Thanks, but that was an accident."

"I'm still talking thanks to it though."

"Well, go tell Optimus to call up Jazz. It's about time you became part of the team, I think."

Starscream smiled and headed back to the living room, he couldn't wait to see the look on Optimus' face! He temporarily forgot his conflict from earlier as he tapped the mech on the shoulder. Optimus turned around and stared into the Seeker's silver optics.

"Hey Star. Need something?"

"Yes."

Optimus jumped when Starscream answered him.

"Rachet says to call Jazz. He's got my vocalizer working again."

Everyone stared at Starscream with shock. The friendly tone in his voice was so alien to them. Optimus continued to stare at the Seeker until Starscream burst out laughing. He was laughing hard at the look on all their faces, which he saved into his processor.

Hearing him laugh put them in an even greater sense of shock.

The laugh was carefree and good natured, not what they were used to hearing from the Seeker.

A second later, Optimus smiled. It was so good to hear his friend's laughter again, it hadn't changed at all. Soon, just like when Starscream showed his spark, everyone started laughing. Optimus, after he stopped laughing, put his hand on his friend's shoulder and asked, "Are you feeling better?"

Starscream gave a small smile, "A little…not much though…Optimus…I…"

He struggled to find the right words. But they never came.

"Star?"

"Nothing…" Starscream's smile faded, "Just…call Jazz…I'll tell you later…"

"Oh…"

Optimus watched his friend return to the sanctum of his room.

_'Great,'_ he thought as the door closed and Starscream was hidden from the world once more.

_'Just when I thought he was okay…And things would get better.'_

Here ya go, Chapter 8! Hope you enjoy.


	9. Ultra's Wisdom, Starscream's Forgivness

**Chapter 9: Ultra Magnus' Wisdom, Starscream's Forgiveness**

Two days later…

Starscream was in recharge when he was gently shaken awake by Jazz. He slowly on-lined his optics. "What?" he asked in a groggy tone. Jazz answered, "We're here."

Starscream stretched, putting his neck and back joints back into place. He had gone into recharge half-way through the journey to Cybertron and the Elite Guard head-quarters. The worse part being that he had been sitting when he did. So now, his neck, shoulders, and back were stiff and sore.

After one last stretch he yawned and said in a joking manner, "Tell me I didn't snore."

Jazz chuckled and shook his head, "Just deep intakes is all."

Starscream got up and heard a loud Crack! as his back finished snapping into place. He rubbed the small of his back and said, "Jeez! Well, that's what I get for going into recharge."

Jazz shrugged, "At least it was only one crack. Last time I went into recharge on a long trip, I heard three when I got up."

Starscream winced, "Ouch!"

The Cyberninja nodded. He enjoyed how easy it was to start a small conversation with the Seeker. When he picked him up, he thought he would be really tense and all. He hadn't expected that strange, carefree tone in both his voice and behavior. It was a pleasant surprise.

"This way," Jazz said walking toward the exit, Starscream right behind him. "Ultra Magnus has been…anxious about seeing you."

"Which kind of anxious?"

"I'd…rather not say."

That translated into the non-trusting kind. But what did he expect. Everyone to believe that he had been manipulated and to give him a chance? Hah! Like that would happen. He hopped that the Elite Guard Commander would at least hear him out. He hopped anyway. But he already knew that Ultra Magnus trusted him, about as far as he could throw him.

However, he could throw the Seeker a long, long, _**long **_way.

He sighed and continued to follow Jazz down the many corridors of the Elite Guard base. Many of the Autobots stopped and stared at him.

"Isn't that Starscream?" one whispered.

"Yeah, it is!"

"But how?"

"What's he doing here?"

"I thought he was deactivated."

"I hope they throw 'em in the bring."

"Yeah! Right next to Megatron, since he's been dying to get his hands on him."

"Deceptiscum!"

"Decepticon filth!"

Starscream was deeply hurt by their words, but he didn't show it. He continued to walk with his head held high. "Alright! Beat it! All ya!" Jazz ordered, getting the Autobots to go about their business.

"Don't worry about them Star," the Cyberninja said putting a hand on Starscream's shoulder, "They'll get used to ya soon enough."

"And if they don't?"

"Then it's their loss. They'll never know what a great guy ya are."

Starscream smiled, it was nice to know that at least one Elite Guard was on his side. A second later they came to Ultra's office. Sentinel was standing on one side of the door. Jazz stood on the other side and motioned for Starscream to go in.

The Seeker felt a strange anxiety form in his spark. What would they do with him, if they didn't make him an Autobot? Jazz offered an encouraging smile and said, "Go on Star."

The Seeker hesitantly walked through the open door and into Ultra's office. He saw the Commander of all Elite Guard and every Autobot in the 'verse. The door closed behind him. The mech sat at a desk, he stared at Starscream for a long moment. Those ancient optics bore into him. "Please, take a seat," he said calmly, motioning to a chair in front of his desk.

Starscream took the few steps to the chair and sat down, but his optics never left Ultra.

This mech was old, probably one of the oldest mechs living on Cybertron. His optics showed wisdom, courage, and strength. This mech had seen battle, lived through war, and seen many victories, as well as defeats. He knew of pain and loss, as well as happiness and love. He was a Transformer among Transformers. Starscream could feel the strength radiating off the old mech's body, and it made him feel a little stronger and more confident.

"Starscream," the old mech said simply.

The Seeker sighed, "Okay, I know that Sentinel and Jazz have told you about my spark. If you don't believe that, all I have left to offer is my word as a Cybertronian, a Seeker, and my oath as a member of the Star family that I am not a Decepticon and have been one against my will. And if neither my spark or my word is enough, you might as well throw me in the brig now."

"Yes! That's it Star!"

Starscream could barely hear Jazz's muffled voice outside. He guessed that he and the other Prime were listening in.

"Whoa," he heard Sentinel say, "He's got nerve, I'll give him that much."

Ultra smiled and chuckled, obviously knowing about the two eavesdroppers. But he didn't say anything because his near death experience made him realize that he needed to have a little fun and joke around with his troops every once and awhile.

He spoke, "If I didn't believe that Starscream, you would be in a cell right next to Megatron."

"Yes! I told ya so!" Jazz exclaimed. "Alright, you were right. Now, shut up! They'll hear you."

Starscream and Ultra both chuckled, then returned to their previous conversation.

"So, you believe me?"

"I do Starscream."

"Then…what happens to me now?"

"You'll return to Earth as a member of Optimus Prime's team. Welcome to the Autobots Starscream of the Star family."

"Oh yeah! I told ya! I told ya!"

"Okay, that's very mature Jazz."

Ultra sighed, shook his head, and said loud enough for the two eavesdroppers to hear, "Jazz, Sentinel, step away from the door."

"………Sorry."

Jazz's voice sounded embarrassed.

Ultra laughed, along with Starscream. The Seeker sighed, that was one burden off his shoulders, but now came the next problem.

"Starscream?"

The Seeker looked at the mech, not knowing he had looked away.

"Yes?"

"I sense that something is troubling you. Am I correct?" Starscream nodded slowly. "Would you care to talk about it?"

The Seeker wasn't so sure he wanted to talk about Optimus being his intended bondmate, but he felt like needed to tell someone soon, or he would explode.

"It's about me and Optimus."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No…well…I guess it depends. He's my…my intended…bondmate."

Ultra stared at him with shock for one second, then they both heard Jazz's voice. "Primus! Sentinel, did ya hear that?! Oh Primus! That's great! How could that be a problem? They'd make a great pair." Then they heard Sentinel laughing. "I can imagine the look on Optimus' face. He's destined to be bonded to an ex-Decepticon Seeker! That's gotta be torture!"

Starscream snarled, he knew he didn't like Sentinel, from the first moment he laid optics on him. Ultra looked displeased too. "Starscream," he whispered low so Sentinel and Jazz wouldn't hear. "Power up your null-rays."

Starscream obyed, then looked at the door, ready to fire, figuring out what he had in mind. Ultra pushed a button and the door opened. Sentinel was still laughing, with his back turned to the Seeker.

"Uh…Sentinel…" Jazz began, seeing the Seeker. Before he could say anything else Sentinel jumped high, clasped his aft, and screamed, "Yaowwwwwwwww!!!!" he landed on his burned aft as the door closed again.

"What did he do that for!?"

"Serves ya right."

"Now," Ultra began, "Before we were so rudely interrupted."

Starscream then told him everything. From how he discovered that he and Optimus were meant to be bonded, to why he was terrified of it.

"Well," the old mech said after Starscream had finished, "I can understand why you would be afraid. But locking yourself in your room and avoiding your teammates, won't make your problem go away, if it hasn't by now."

Starscream sighed, "I do love him, but only as a brother. He was always there for me as a sparkling."

"Maybe, Optimus feels the same as you? Have you thought about that?"

The Seeker shifted in his seat. "No," he answered honestly, "I haven't."

"Well, maybe he is just as terrified of the idea as you are."

"I never thought about that…I'll talk to him."

"That's a start. Build on that and all will be well. Sentinel will take you to get the Autobot insignia on you…if he can still walk."

They both laughed at his small joke.

"Then Jazz will take you home." The old mech smiled, then continued, "And congratulations. I hope you and Optimus have a happy life."

Starscream bowed his head in thanks and smiled. Then an idea came to him. "Ultra Magnus, sir?"

"Yes?"

"Is Blitzwing in the brig here?"

"Yes, why?" Starscream's smile grew wider as he began to explain.

***

Blitzwing was confused. The Elite Guard flunky that had taken him out of his cell and to this room hadn't been very clear as to what was going on. He was even more so, when the guard removed the stasis cuffs and left. He sat there waiting; Icy persona in place, wondering what was going on.

He'd already tried to escape, but the door had been locked.

He sighed, why couldn't the guard at least tell him what was going on? And why was he here? Hothead was shouting about hating surprises and Random could care less. He was busy singing ring-around-the-roseies. It was driving Icy nuts!

He heard the door unlock and open. He turned, ready to demand what was going on. But the sentence died in his vocalizer the moment he saw the being standing in the door way.

Starscream smiled at the shocked Decepticon and it only shocked him more.

It wasn't a sneer, a smart alek grin, or a smirk, it was a genuine smile. His gaze went to the bright red Autobot insignia on his wings.

"Hey, Blitz." the Seeker greeted in the same kind and friendly tone when they were friends.

Blitzwing looked into Starscream's optics the moment he said his old nickname. He was not met with ruby red, bright and evil, but silver, pure and beautiful. Optics he had all but forgotten.

"S…Star?"

The Seeker nodded. Blitzwing sat down, his legs suddenly feeling very weak. He felt tears prickling at the edges of his optics.

"Starscream," he began, his voice sounded like it would break at any moment, "I'm…so…so very, very…sorry…I didn't have a choice."

Starscream walked the short distance to Blitzwing and sat beside him. He put a hand on his shoulder, his smile still in place, and a look of caring in his optics. "I know Blitz," the Seeker said, nothing but kindness and understanding in his tone, "And I forgive you."

Blitzwing felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. "So…does that mean…ve're still friends?"

"Of course Blitz. You're still my friend and always will be."

The triple changer couldn't stop himself from hugging the Seeker and letting the tears flow.

"Star, you don't know how long…I've vanted to hear you say that."

Starscream returned the embrace, patting Blitzwing's back as he cried. "Actually…I think I do."

***

Optimus was wondering around the base, when he heard the familiar sound of a jet's engine. He looked up and saw a dark colored harrier jet, flying toward the base.

When the war was still going on, Optimus would have dreaded the sight of that jet. Because it would mean that the Decepticon who had assumed that form, had gotten enough nerve to try and attack them on their own turf. But right now, he was relieved by the sight. It meant that he could finally talk to the being he had been thinking about the past few hours.

The jet transformed into Starscream, whom began his decant down to the base. Optimus immediately noticed the bright red Autobot insignia on both the Seeker's wings. Optimus smiled at his friend, who landed in front of him. Starscream smiled, "Hey, Optimus."

The mech's smile grew a little wider. Okay, he was talking to him again, that was a good sign and a good start. He put his hand on the Seeker's shoulder and said, "Welcome to the team."

Starscream chuckled, "The bright red clashes more with my coloring more so than my optics."

Optimus nodded, the bright red symbol would be the first thing anyone would notice on the dark colored Seeker. But the Autobot leader still thought it looked a lot better on Starscream than the purple Decepticon insignia. Starscream sighed, "Optimus, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you and the others, I've just been…well…"

"Terrified by the idea that you and I are meant to be bondmates?"

"Yeah…that."

This was great! They were on the same page. Maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as Optimus originally thought.

"I'm sorry too. But I will admit…I'm not…totally opposed to the idea…It would be…nice…to have someone to love."

"I'm open to the idea for the same reason. But…Optimus…I don't love you. I mean I do…but only in a brotherly way. All I really and truly want…is to work toward it and…learn to love you that way… and not rush into it."

Optimus smiled gently at the Seeker, took his clawed hand, and kissed his knuckle. Both felt their sparks react to the gesture. Optimus looked into Starscream's sliver optics. "I'd like that very much."

Optimus couldn't describe how relived he was. He and Starscream could finally stop avoiding each other, and actually talk. Without warning, Starscream hugged Optimus. The mech didn't know how to react until he heard the Seeker's voice, "I've missed you so much Optimus."

The Autobot leader smiled and returned the embrace, "I've missed you to Star."

* * *

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but Thanksgiving break was over, and I had to go back to school. Ugh! But here's the next part, enjoy. I may have another chapter up today, may not. Please reveiw and your opinions are always welcomed. :)


	10. Love

**Chapter 10: Love**

Everything was finally going the way Optimus and Starscream wanted them to. They were talking again; and it turned out that neither had changed that much over the years as they had originally feared.

Optimus, since Starscream's memories of Earth were very foggy, started showing him around the city. The Seeker did remember certain areas that brought back unpleasant memories, but the city was a nice place.

It was soon made clear to the humans that Starscream was on the Autobot's team. They trusted the Autobots just fine, they didn't, however, trust Starscream. He didn't blame them. However, he promised that he would try hard to earn their trust and put things right with them. He earned some of their favor by helping with the remaining repairs to the city. Who knew a harrier jet could be so useful?

There were several places in the city Starscream enjoyed, but his favorite place was the park. He liked watching the little human children play. Watching the parents play with them. Watching mothers singing to their new borns to clam them.

He had always wanted a sparkling of his own, a Seeker like him, so he could teach it to fly. Introduce it to the grace and the freedom of flight.

Starscream smiled, remembering one of the few pleasant memories with his father, when his mother was still alive. He was about four years old in Transformer years, and his father had taken him flying. It had been a warm, sunny day on Cybertron. At first he was holding Starscream close. Then he told him to activate his thrusters. Starscream obyed then was suddenly dropped. He fell for a few seconds, then he was hovering, then he was flying.

Silverstar had been very pleased.

"You learned quicker than I did!" he had exclaimed proudly, "When I flew for the first time, I nearly hit the ground before I figured out what to do."

Of all the flights Starscream had been on, that one, his first one with his father, stood out clearly in his memory.

Starscream's smile faded when he remembered his final battle with Silverstar. He still couldn't remember what happened in the time between when he was descending, to when he was attacking Megatron. His neck began to throb, as it always did, when he started thinking about the battle.

The only scar he had remaining form his and Silverstar's final battle was on his neck. Because it hadn't been treated properly, the wound became infected, and it now continuously ached.

Whenever he thought about the last battle with his father, it would throb and ache more.

"Star, are you alright?" Optimus asked, snapping the jet out of his thoughts.

He looked at the mech and smiled, "Yeah…I'm fine."

"Then could you please loosen your grip on my hand?"

Starscream looked down at their hands; his claws were digging into Optimus' metallic flesh. He loosened his grip. The Seeker had to admit, this kind of display of affection was…nice. Holding hands with his intended and walking around the park, he liked it.

It had been two months since Starscream and Optimus had their little talk and they had been growing closer than they already were. Everyone in the base, including them, knew it wouldn't be long before they were bonded.

Starscream remembered when Optimus told the team about them being intended bondmates. Sari had said that was the sweetest thing. Bumblebee and Prowl wished them happy lives. And Bulkhead had congratulated them. Rachet had just said, "About slaggin' time you two told them!!"

Starscream looked up at the sky. It had been the beginning of January when Optimus found them. He on-lined in February. It was the end of April now. In Starscream's opinion, it was the nicest time of the day and year. The sun was overhead, making everything nice and warm, there was a cool breeze, and every where the Seeker looked there was life. He took a deep breath of fresh air. The scenery, and Optimus, helped take his mind off that gap in his memory.

But his scar didn't.

He winced as it continued to throb. He tried to soothe it by rubbing it, but it only helped some. His claws may have been useful for many things, soothing a scar wasn't one of them.

"Star?" Optimus asked as he watched the Seeker, "What's wrong?"

"My scar is throbbing again."

"Why don't you see Rachet about it?"

"Already did, said there's nothing he can do about it. Don't worry, it'll stock in a click."

Soon his scar stopped throbbing and returned to a null ache. Starscream decided to ask the mech something he had been wondering about for awhile.

"Optimus, have you ever heard what it feels like when you have your first kiss with your intended bondmate?"

"Yeah, in every story I've heard, when you have your first kiss with your intended, a warm feeling surrounds you. You feel whole and everything just seems to be right with the 'verse."

"My mother described it that way, only she said she heard fireworks."

Optimus chuckled. "Maybe someone just left that out when describing it to me."

"…Optimus…could we…maybe…try it?"

Optimus stopped and stared at the Seeker, shocked and confused. Had he suggested what he thought.

"Star?"

"I'm sorry, forget I asked."

"No, it's not that…it's just...this would mean…that probably…in the near future…you might be ready to bond with me?"

"I'm getting to that point. I'm… The simplest way to say it is; I love you Optimus. But I'm not ready to bond with you."

Optimus stared into Starscream's silver optics, even more shocked than before.

"Star, you just said you loved me." The mech felt a smile form on his features. Starscream smiled, "I did."

They continued to walk as Starscream spoke, "I really love you Optimus. More than I have ever loved anyone before. Ugh! I can't believe who corny that just sounded!"

They stopped again as Starscream smacked his forehead with his palm and covered his optics. Optimus stifled a laugh and took both the Seeker's hands in his own and looked him in the optics. "It's okay, I liked it."

He released one hand and ran one finger over the length of the thin scar on Starscream's neck. It was very thin, and Optimus had to squint to see it. It was also smooth. Starscream off-lined his optics and moved his head to the side to allow Optimus better access. That blunt ended digit did a much better job of soothing his scar than his clawed ones.

"That feels so good."

"I intended it to."

The mech smiled and continued, "And Star."

"Yes?"

Starscream on-lined his optics and looked at Optimus. The mech's face came closer to the Seeker's until his lips were just centimeters away from his. Then he pressed his lips to the Starscream's. The Seeker felt his spark explode in his chamber.

It did flips, loop-da-loops, and summersaults. Then it finally calmed down and he felt that amazing warm feeling he had heard so much about. Everything he ever heard about a first kiss with your intended, he experienced.

Optimus' engine hummed loudly and his glossa ran across the Seeker's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The jet parted his lips slightly and allowed the glossa in. Optimus groaned into his mouth as he explored, memorizing every crevice.

_'Primus,'_ Starscream thought as he off-lined his optics again and returned the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around Optimus' neck and the mech's arms went around the Seeker's slim waist, pulling him closer to his body. When the two finally parted, Optimus' lips were still hovering over Starscream's.

As he spoke, he brushed his lips over the Seeker's, "I love you too."

The Seeker smiled, his first kiss with his intended, was everything he thought it would be and more. And for the first time in months, his scar had stopped hurting altogether.

* * *

Yeah! I got the chapter up today! Okay, this is my first time writing a kissing scene, how'd I do?


	11. Starscream Remembers

**Chapter 11: Starscream Remembers**

It was late one night at the Autobot's base. Sari, having nothing better to do on a Friday night, decided to stay up late, watching scary movies she rented. Everyone else had long gone to bed.

During one of the scenes when a monster was about to attack another unsuspecting victim, she heard a particularly loud moan coming from Starscream's room. She looked at the door from the corner of her eye. She heard some noises and then an even deeper and louder moan.

"Starscream," she said to herself simply, then returned her attention back to her movie.

Optimus and Starscream's first kiss had been about two weeks ago; ever since then, they had started sharing rooms and interfacing. Whenever they shared Starscream's room, which was closest to the living room, Sari made it a habit, if she stayed up late, of guessing who was giving, and who was receiving pleasure. Starscream was receiving tonight.

"Optimus!"

_'Yep,' _Sari thought when she heard Starscream moan the name of his lover, _'Starscream.'_

The girl continued to watch her movie, ignoring the moans and groans that came from the other room. After the credits started to roll, Sari heard a loud screech that made her jump, then a loud thud.

"Well," Sari said to no one in particular, "Starscream defiantly came by his name honestly and he lives up to it."

After turning everything off, she retreated to her room, thinking she was going to have the hardest time going to sleep.

***

Next morning…

Optimus was the first to wake up from recharge. He felt something snuggle up closer to him, than it already was, and then rested its head under his chin. He smiled and held the being in his arms closer.

He on-lined his optics and looked down at Starscream. The expression on his face made Optimus sigh contentedly. Starscream looked so peaceful, content, and happy. The mech rubbed the Seeker's back as he continued to recharge.

The Seeker shivered from cold, and Optimus brought the bed sheets over his precious star to his neck, then resumed rubbing his back. The mech smiled as he laid his head ontop of Starscream's, he could stay this way forever. In fact, he would if he could.

Starscream began to stir a moment later. He looked at the Seeker's optics and rubbed his thumb against his cheek, waiting patiently for the gray optics to turn silver.

"Rise and shine my Star," he whispered against the Seeker's audio receptor, brushing his lips against it.

Starscream slowly on-lined his optics, Optimus being the first thing he saw. The silver optics Optimus now stared into were dull from weariness. And why wouldn't they be? Last night had been very long, but pleasurable. Starscream yawned, then smiled sleepily at his lover.

"Morning," he mumbled. Optimus smiled and traced Starscream's jaw line. _'Primus,'_ he thought, _'He's so beautiful.' _

Everything about Starscream, in Optimus' opinion, was beautiful. The way he looked, the way he walked, the way he acted, even the way he sounded when he laughed or made love. He had the most beautiful soul. Optimus sighed, they couldn't play yet; they had work to do.

"Come on," he said, "It's our turn for morning patrol, unfortunately."

Starscream groaned and covered his head with the blankets, answering, "Five more cycles."

The Autobot leader gently shook the Seeker and said, "If I have to get up, so do you."

"No I don't," the jet answered, bringing the blankets closer to himself.

"Come on Star," Optimus urged tiredly, "Please get up. I'll get you out of the berth one way or another."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"Wanna bet?"

A second later, Optimus was shoved off the berth. He landed on the floor with a loud thud and a surprised expression on his face. Starscream chuckled, then turned toward the wall. The fallen mech got back up and crossed his arms.

"Star, if I have to drag you out of that berth, I will."

He was ignored. The mech sighed, shrugged his shoulders, and said, "Alright, I warned you."

He grabbed the sheets, then gave them a good, hard tug. Starscream fell off the berth in a mess of blankets. He struggled inside the cocoon of blankets for a minute, then he finally managed to free himself. He glared at Optimus. "Slagger!" The mech chuckled and said, "I still love you."

Starscream sighed, "You're lucky I'm too tired to hurt you."

Optimus stifled another chuckle, then offered his hand to the Seeker. Clawed digits intertwined with blunt ones. The mech pulled the Seeker up. When he was standing, Starscream stretched and followed Optimus out of his room. As far as the Seeker knew, everyone else was still in recharge. And who wouldn't be? It was 7 a.m. on a _**Saturday**_!

Both Transformers had a cube of warm energon for breakfast, then left to begin their patrol. They held hands as they walked down the empty streets. Almost every place was closed and almost everyone was in bed still.

Optimus ran his thumb over Starscream's knuckles. The Seeker smiled, he almost forgot that they were patrolling instead of having a little morning walk.

"Optimus," he began, "When we get back, could we have a fight?"

"Why? Didn't we already have one?"

The Seeker chuckled, "Not that kind of fight. A sparring match. I haven't touched a blade since I on-lined, and I fear I may have become rusty in my family's craft over the stellar-cycles."

Optimus smiled and answered jokingly, "Just don't rough me up too bad."

"Oh, you can be sure I won't. I'll be alone in my room for awhile if you're too badly damaged."

He pecked the mech on the cheek and continued to walk around the city in silence. Optimus looked up in the sky and said, "Huh, that's odd."

"What?" Starscream asked. "That." Optimus pointed. Starscream looked in the direction he pointed and saw a pure silver harrier jet. The Seeker's optics widened when he felt something familiar coming from the jet as it passed.

_'It can't be.'_

He released Optimus' hand, transformed, then took off after the jet.

_"Star,"_ Optimus comm'd, _"What is it?" _

_"Can't talk, have to keep up with it." _

Starscream killed the comm. link, then continued to follow the jet. Meanwhile, Optimus transformed as well and followed the two jets, wondering what was going on. It looked like a normal harrier jet…unless…Optimus scanned it and felt like slapping himself, it had a Transformer frequency. He sped up a little, but knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with them in his alt form if they flew over the woods. He cursed himself for handing over his flight up-grade to the Elite Guard, so they could figure out how to make more of them, after Megatron was locked up. The two jets zoomed over the tree tops of the forest, forcing Optimus to transform into robot mode, so he could get through the trees. He thanked Primus that Starscream now had an Autobot frequency that he could track easily.

While Optimus was going through the trees, Starscream continued following the other Seeker. Who started speeding up, when he noticed the other jet. In a matter of minutes, the two were zooming over tree tops, one making sharp turns and doing everything in its power to lose Starscream. After a few long minutes, the silver Transformer was annoyed with the game of chase.

It did a back flip in the air, too quick for Starscream to mimic, and was behind the other. The silver Transformer powered up his null-rays, ready to shot the other Seeker out of the sky. But before he could get one shot in, the darker colored Seeker transformed into robot mode, turned and held both null-rays at the other.

The silver jet came to a sudden halt and hovered in one place for a moment, Starscream doing the same. For several minutes, there was silence. Then an all too familiar voice spoke, "Starscream?"

"…Father…"

Starscream said the word with venom. The silver jet transformed and Silverstar hovered several feet from his son. Golden optics looked into silver ones. Starscream lowered one null-ray, but kept the other aimed at his father.

The darker Seeker glared at his parent, just knowing he had a part in Megatron going into his memories and messing with his personality.

"Starscream…I mean no harm."

"What are you doing here?"

Starscream lowered his other null-ray hesitantly. Silverstar was greatly hurt by his son's tone, he thought he'd be happy to see him. He had finally apologized and accepted him.

"Starscream…I've been looking for you. I've been looking for you for the past four-stellar-cycles."

"Why?"

Silverstar's optics became sad. What had he done wrong?

"Starscream, what happened to you?"

"What happened to me? What happened to me?! I've spent the past millennia as a Decepticon against my will! The day I beat you, I attacked Megatron! He beat me and since he didn't want to give me up, he went into my processor and fragged with my memories! He changed me into a sparkless Decepticon! And it's all your fault! None of those things would've happened if it wasn't for you!"

Starscream unleashed his fury toward his father, yelling as loud as his vocalizer would allow. His scar was throbbing painfully as he yelled and his voice echoed for several seconds after he stopped his tirade.

Silverstar stared at his son for a long moment, silver tears stinging the edges of his optics. He let the tears fall shamelessly.

"Starscream," Silverstar's voice was cracked and sounded choked, as if he would break into tiny pieces at any given moment, "I'm so very, very sorry. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain. If I could, I would change everything I did. I would be a better father."

"You can't change what's already happened, no matter how hard you try."

"I'm sorry Starscream! I'm so sorry!"

Silverstar cried, he cried hard and didn't care who saw. Through his sobs, he managed to say, "I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't deserve to be your father. I don't deserve anything from you. I don't even deserve to have you as my son!"

Starscream felt his spark wrench at the sight before him. He had only seen his father breakdown like this once, when Firecomet died. Starscream looked at the ground, unable to witness the sight of his father crying his optics out.

Only after the sobs died down, did Starscream look up and ask the question that had plagued him for the past several months. "Father, during our final battle, all I remember is descending down to you, then I'm attacking Megatron in a blind rage. What happened in between?"

Silverstar looked at Starscream a long moment, then answered, "When you landed, you told me that the pain I felt, was ten times worse for you every time I hurt you. I asked you what you were going to do. You said you would quit being a Decepticon, serve your time in the brig, then join the Autobots. I got up and hugged you, told you how sorry and proud I was of you. You hugged me back. Then Megatron came and attacked us with his canon. I pushed you out of the way and took full blast of it. Then I passed out."

Suddenly, that gap that had plagued Starscream was gone. He remembered everything. He remembered how he had become lost in a blind rage when he saw his father fall to save him. He off-lined his optics and let the memory completely play through. His scar still throbbed painfully as he remembered.

Flashback…  
Starscream and Silverstar were in the air. Both glaring at each other. Silverstar clenched his clawed digits into a fist. His golden optics shined and his silver armor and cockpit sparkled in the light of the setting Cybertronian sun.

Starscream's armor was dark and matched his feelings toward the being he now looked upon. His torso, the stripe on his wings, were a dark red. His helm, hands, feet, and the edges of his wings were a dark, almost black color. He had a few splashes of purple. His face, fingers, arms, legs, neck, and most of his wings were a dull gray. And his cockpit was a golden yellow. The only thing about Starscream that hadn't changed, were his optics. They were still bright, deep, beautiful silver.

Silverstar tore his gaze from his son's optics, to the Decepticon insignia on his wings. A new anger bubbled up within him.

"How could you?" Silverstar growled at his son, "How could you betray the Autobots Starscream? Betray me!?"

"You know who I am now, do you?" Starscream spat back, just as venomously as , "Too bad it's only when I'm an enemy instead of your son. Father, I'm here to make you pay for all the wrong you have done me."

Silverstar smirked, "And how do you plan to do that?"

"The old fashioned way…brutally!"

Starscream took two blades from his waist and lunged at his father with incredible speed. Silverstar barely had time to retrieve his own blade and deflect the attack. The sound of metal clashing on metal could be heard for miles. Starscream used all his strength to push forward, Silverstar doing the same.

The younger Seeker snarled at the elder, "I'm going to show you how wrong you were about me. I'm going to show I'm not weak, I'm not worthless, and I am something worthwhile."

Silverstar pushed forward. Starscream did the same. "You!" he exclaimed in a tone filled with nothing but venom toward his son, "You dare to think you can defeat me in our family's ancient craft?!"

Starscream smirked, "I've had a lot of practice. And have even made a few improvements to it."

Starscream's voice was calm, but inside his feelings were raging. He had to beat Silverstar! He had to! He needed to!

Silverstar snapped, "Nothing you do will change that I am better than you! Did I not teach you? Age and treachery always defeat youth and vigor."

"What if it's age and treachery versus youth and treachery?"

Silverstar's anger turned to confusion. He didn't see Starscream's foot coming. It went through the glass of his cockpit and came inches away from his spark. The sound of glass falling from his cockpit, was all Silverstar's audio receptors picked up. All he felt was Starscream powering up his thruster and then purple fire exiting his heel.

Silverstar screamed in pain as the fire burned his more sensitive wires and licked at his spark chamber. He thought Starscream would burn him from the inside out. However, he was surprised when the fire stopped coming from the heel thruster, and when the younger Seeker yanked his foot out and aloud the fire to extinguish itself.

Silverstar gave Starscream a curious look, searching his features for any sign of some kind of trick. Starscream answered the unasked question, "I want you to fight me."

The older Seeker read between the lines and understood. Starscream had no intention of killing him, he couldn't find it in his spark to do so. Even though Silverstar showed him something far from kindness and love when he was a growing sparkling.

Silverstar looked down at his destroyed cockpit and chuckled. Everyone wondered why his parents named him Silverstar when they had no idea what color he would later become. It was just coincidence that his coloring was silver. The reason he was name Silverstar, was because of his spark. It was pure silver.

He looked at his son, his expression now serious, and stood in an attack stance, "Show me that you are a member of the Star family…my son."

Starscream nodded and got into his own stance. Then both attacked. The battle was a blur of motion that Starscream and Silverstar couldn't even describe. They stopped, backs facing each other, only for breath.

Starscream felt a sudden pain as four long gashes appeared on his body. He bit his glossa to stop the scream of pain. He looked over his shoulder at Silverstar, his wounds weren't deep or long, but because there were so many, they were just as bad as his.

Both Seekers turned to face each other again, then they lunged at each other again. Both Seekers were determined to beat the all might slag out of the other. Silverstar could see how much pain Starscream's wounds were causing him. but he still forced himself to ignore the pain and continue to fight.

When their blades connected again, Silverstar asked, "What happens if you defeat me Starscream? Going to take my place as Elite Guard Air Commander? Turn all my troops into Decepticons?"

"NO!"

Starscream kicked his father hard in the side, then pushed away from him. He was ready to end this once and for all. He lunged at his father one last time. When their blades connected, Starscream made his thrusters go into overdrive and they were heading for the ground at break neck speed. Starscream pulled up at the last minute, and a second later there was a loud CRASH!! And the whole land trembled from the force of Silverstar's impact.

Starscream slowly descended, looking at the crater he had created. He felt something strange growing inside his spark when he saw his crawling out of the crater and staying on his knees once he emerged.

He, Starscream, landed a few feet from his father and asked, "How much pain do you feel?"

Silverstar kept his golden gaze away from his son's face, unable to look him directly in the optics.

"My circuits are burning with a pain I've never experienced."

"Father, look at my face, not my feet."

Silverstar's golden optics hesitantly traveled up to his son's silver ones. He was surprised by what he saw. He had expected to see a smug smile on his lips and a gloating look in his optics. But he wasn't smiling, and is optics held several emotions, but gloating wasn't one of them.

"Father, the pain you feel now…was ten times worse for me. Every time you said that I wasn't trying hard enough, or you put me down for something out of my control, and when, after giving you my all, you just kicked me out of your life because I didn't meet your standards of how I should be. I felt a small piece of myself shatter all the time. All I've ever wanted…was for you to be proud of me…and…accept me."

Starscream dropped his blades and continued to stare at his father. He had beaten him, but he still wasn't satisfied. He had no idea what else he wanted his father to do now.

Silverstar sighed and asked, "Are you…going back to the Decepticons?"

"No."

Silverstar was surprised by his son's answer.

"No?"

"I'm not going back. I just joined to prove that I wasn't weak and to beat you. Now that I've done both, I plan to serve my time, then move on with my life. Maybe become an Autobot."

Silverstar smiled at his son, then got up and did something he hadn't done to Starscream as far back as he could remember. He hugged his son. Starscream was surprised, he knew for a fact, this wasn't something Silverstar did very often, especially him of all Transformers.

Silverstar whispered in Starscream's audio receptor, "Starscream…I'm so proud of you. I'm so sorry about how I treated you all your life. No sparkling should have to endure that…especially from their parent…I hope you can find it in your spark someday to forgive me."

Starscream suddenly felt…satisfied. He had beaten his father, he was proud of him, and he said that he was sorry. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Silverstar's middle, returning his hug. It felt…nice.

The moment didn't last long.

Silverstar looked up and saw Megatron powering up his canon. He saw the purple light as it was about to fire.

"Starscream! MOVE!!"

Just as Megatron fired, Silverstar pushed Starscream out of the way and took full blast of it. Starscream looked at his father and watched him fall to the ground. The moment his body touched the ground, Silverstar summoned the last of his strength and looked at Starscream. His optics were filled with pain. Then there was nothing.

His spark was gone. His armor turned gray and his golden optics faded. He was deactivated. Starscream felt so many emotions inside himself, bouncing around the walls of his chamber; all of them negative.

He continued to stare at his father's lifeless body, a look of sadness came onto the younger jet's features. Anger bubbled up in his spark, along with pure hatred. It burned his insides, churned his tanks, boiled his blood, and blurred his vision.

Before he knew what he was doing he attacked Megatron. He was lost in a blind rage. His spark was in agony with the loss of his father. Just like when Firecomet died, he felt a small piece of his spark become hollow. The spot where his father and mother had been were now empty.

All the Seeker could see was Megatron, all he could think about was destroying him, all he could hear was his spark pulse, and all he could picture in his mind was crushing Megatron's spark with his bare hand. When he had the mech on his back, he was about to destroy his spark chamber with his null-ray.

But he suddenly felt great pain as he was shot in the back. He turned his gaze to the being who had shot him.

Of course, Lugnut.

He prepared to attack him, but Megatron grabbed his ankle and tripped him. The Seeker landed on his front, and cried out in pain as Megatron grabbed his wing roughly and forcefully turned him over. He punched the Seeker's cockpit, his fist going through the glass, causing the Seeker to scream his agony, anger, frustration, and hatred to the world.

The silver tyrant ripped out sensitive wires, fuel lines, and several other things his body needed. The pain became too much for Starscream and he passed out.  
End Flashback.

Starscream on-lined his optics and looked at his parent, silver tears were streaming down his cheeks. Silverstar spoke, "I woke four stellar-cycles ago. Ever since then, I've been looking for you."

"But how…? I saw your spark shatter."

"Starscream, don't you remember our mutation?"

_'That's right.'_ Starscream thought.

The reason the Star family was so hard to kill, was because of a mutation to their sparks. That mutation made it so someone would have to be right in a Star's face in order to kill them. Otherwise, their spark would just regenerate. That's why, when Megatron destroyed Starscream's spark, he used Sari's key and was so close to the Seeker when he did. He knew about Starscream's mutation by that time. And knew that if he tried to use his canon on him at a distance it wouldn't work. The Seeker's spark would just heal itself and him.

The only problem with the ability, was the more serious the injury, the more time it took to heal. With the case of Silverstar, it took several million years, without help, to heal his spark.

"Father?"

The silver jet looked at his son's silver optics and waited, not knowing what the darker colored Seeker was about to say. After a long silence that seemed to drag on for eternity, Starscream finally spoke, "I forgive you."

Silverstar stared unbelieving at Starscream, whom only smiled as tears continued to flow from his optics.

"I forgive you," he repeated.

Silverstar smiled, "I don't deserve it. But thank you Starscream. You have a truly beautiful soul and a kind, caring spark. And I wish that I had seen that sooner."

Both Seekers descended to the ground in a large clearing. When their feet touched solid ground, Silverstar walked to his son and hugged him. Starscream returned the embrace. This time, there wasn't a Decepticon warlord to interrupt their tender moment.

"Starscream!"

Both Seekers looked up at hearing a distant voice. Silverstar released his son and asked, "Who's that?" Starscream smiled slyly. "You remember Optimus?" The silver jet nodded. "That's him. And…he's my intended bondmate."

Silverstar stood there, his mouth agape and his optics wide with shock.

"Well," he began, "That's a bit of a shock. And it leads up to the next question. What all happened while I was gone?"

"For one, the war's over."

"Oh. Anything else?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know everything that's happened."

Starscream looked in the direction he heard Optimus' voice and shouted, "Optimus! I'm over here."

In less than a minute, the Autobot leader was in the clearing with the Seekers. The darker one smiled at the look on the mech's face when he saw Silverstar.

"Optimus, I'm sure you remember my father."

The red and blue mech nodded.

"Father, this is my intended, Optimus Prime."

He stood beside his lover and clasped his hand. Silverstar smiled and asked, "When will he become your bondmate?"

"Whenever he's ready for me to be," Optimus answered, staring lovingly at Starscream.

Silverstar nodded, "I wish you both a happy life."

"You're not staying?" Starscream asked.

"I have no need to. By the looks of things, it seems you're in good hands. I'll go back to Cybertron and retire from the Elite Guard. Primus knows I'm too old for crap, like war."

The younger Seeker squeezed Optimus hand then said, "Father, I have one last thing I want to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"My spark was destroyed by Megatron sometime ago. The only reason I survived, was because an All Spark fragment was embedded into my forehead—"

"The All Spark!? It exists?!"

Starscream nodded then continued, "And when that was taken from me, I off-lined. For what everyone believed, permanently before Optimus found, healed and cared for me."

"Okay, what's your question?"

"Optimus said that when he found me, my back up power had just died and my systems were barely on-line. I don't think our mutation works without a spark. So how could I have been on-line without my spark or an All Spark fragment?"

Silverstar smiled as he answered, "You mother vowed that, even in death, she would always protect you."

"Mother? How could she have helped me?"

"Her spirit, even now, is watching over you. She somehow kept you alive long enough for someone to find you."

Now that Optimus thought about it, had he not nearly been blinded by a strange light, he wouldn't have noticed Starscream's hand, and would have gone to investigate. Starscream would still be there, under the rubble. And he wouldn't have found him until the remaining repairs were completed to the city. And by then, it would be far too late to save him.

Optimus gripped Starscream's hand tighter at the thought of never finding him.

Silverstar's smile widened when he felt a breeze blow through the trees.

"Firecomet is always with us Starscream."

Optimus and Starscream heard the hum thrusters starting up. Silverstar waved to them and said, "I'll be in touch." Then he zoomed off into the sky. Starscream smiled, "There is one good thing that come from my father's cruelty of me."

"Oh," Optimus began, "And what's that?"

"If he hadn't, you and I may not have become friends, or even met for that matter."

"I don't like that thought so much."

"Nor do I."

"But, you might not have joined the Decepticons either."

"I would go through those hardships ten times over, if it meant I would be with you in the end Optimus."

The Seeker then kissed his lover, never wanting to think of what would have been, and only what could be and what was ahead of him. Optimus broke the kiss and asked, "Starscream?"

"Hm?"

"What did you mean mutation?"

The seeker sighed. "I'll tell you later."

Then he finally noted, that after nearly four months, his scar had finally stopped hurting.

* * *

Chapter 11 and jeez is it long! But we now know what happened! And Starscream has his father back and they can start over. But what's going to happen next? Keep checking in to find out. ;)


	12. Dueling and Movies

**Chapter 12: Dueling and Movies**

By the time Starscream and Optimus returned from their patrol, everyone was up and about. Sari was the first to greet the two, "Hey guys, find anything interesting?"

"Oh, we ran into Starscream's father," Optimus answered.

"Old Silverstar?" Rachet asked, "Haven't seen that old slagger since the war started."

"There's a reason for that," Starscream stated. After a quick description of what happened, Starscream turned to Optimus and asked, "You want to sparer with me now, or later?"

Everyone, but Optimus, was confused about the Starscream's question. The mech grinned and answered, "Yeah. Let's go ahead and get this over with."

Starscream chuckled as he went outside. Optimus grabbed two blades and followed him out. After that, the rest of the Autobots knew that Optimus and Starscream were about to have a blade sparring match. They followed their leader outside to watch.

Prowl had always wanted to see a Star in action when it came to their swordsman-ship. Bumblebee and Bulkhead wanted to see if the rumors about Stars were true or not. Sari was just bored. And Rachet…Rachet wanted to see…how badly Starscream would kick Optimus' aft.

The two Transformers stood facing each other. Optimus stood in an attack position he was taught at the Academy, and Starscream stood in a position that only Rachet seemed to recognize.

"What kind of stance is that?" Bumblebee asked.

Rachet explained, "That's the Star family stance kid. No one uses that pose but a Star."

Starscream smiled slyly and calmly said, "Your move Optimus." The mech complied, moving at his fastest speed toward the Seeker. He swung his blade as hard as his arms would allow, and Starscream blocked the blow with his own blade, easily.

In fact, he almost looked bored.

The metal made a loud clang! The Seeker's smile grew a little wider, "It's all coming back to me."

He kicked Optimus in the gut, then jumped back. The mech clutched his stomach and glared daggers at Starscream. The Seeker only smiled sweetly and winked at him. Then he lunged at the mech. Starscream moved at speeds the others, and Optimus, could barely keep up with.

Sari watched with wide eyed, open mouthed wonder. When their blades connected, Starscream said, "Come on Optimus, I'm going easy on you and you're already out of breath."

"Who says?"

"I do."

Optimus chuckled, then preformed a leg sweep and knocked the Seeker on his back. Starscream looked up at the mech, surprised. Optimus smiled slyly, "Something you taught me when we were small."

The Seeker smiled, "I'm touched that you bothered to remember something a youngling taught you."

"Believe it or not, that move has saved my life on more than one occasion."

"Hmm."

The Seeker popped his neck, then stood up and the two continued to spar. Starscream performed an old move that Optimus unarmed. Before he could retrieve his fallen weapon, the Seeker put the tip of his blade next to the mech's throat.

Optimus chuckled, "You win Star."

Starscream tossed his blade to the side. "You did alright Optimus," the Seeker stated, "For someone who hasn't been properly trained all their life."

Optimus smiled at the small joke, then sighed and said, "I thought you said that you weren't going to rough me up?"

"Oh, I didn't say that. I said that I wouldn't damage you too badly to where you would have to spend some time in the medical area. And I kept my promise, you don't need Rachet to take care of those little dents and scratches. I will help you with them, if you wish me to that is."

Optimus caught on quickly, Starscream's body language telling him everything. He followed his love inside, the rest of the Autobots behind them, all having a pretty good idea of what those two were planning to do.

***

Later that night, Starscream was walking around the base when he heard a scream. He sighed, knowing all too well, where it had come from. He walked into the living room, and found Sari watching another one of her movies.

He watched as a monster started to eat someone.

He raised on optic ridge at the display and asked, "What is that?"

"It's a form of human entertainment," Sari answered, her eyes never leaving the screen of the T.V.

"What form?"

"It's pretty much a story you watch."

"Well, why can't it be a happier story instead of a……disgusting one? You humans have several books that tell a better story than this."

"Oh, this is only one type of movie, Horror. Just like books, there are several different kinds of movies. Like Romance, Action, Comedy, and so on."

"Well, Horror is defiantly off my list."

"It does have a happy ending Starscream."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Okay, sit down and watch."

Sari tapped the seat beside her. Starscream, having nothing better to do, sighed in defeat and sat next to her and watched the movie.

Sari had mixed up the movie she was watching with another one. At the end of the movie, everyone had been eaten. When the credits started to roll, the Seeker looked down at the girl and said, "Some happy ending."

"It wasn't that bad."

"It fried most of my processor."

Sari rolled her eyes and replied, "Not all horror movies end with the bad guy getting everyone, this just happened to be one of those movies."

"Mm-hm."

"What's going on in here?" Optimus asked jokingly.

"Starscream's criticizing horror movies."

"Who wouldn't?" Optimus asked, smiling loving at his Seeker, not paying attention to Sari's reaction. He knew one thing for sure, a happy Starscream, was a good thing for him. However, an unhappy Starscream meant he suffered great grief. And the best way to keep him happy was to agree with him. Plus, he really did agree, he wasn't a big fan for horror movies. He continued to speak, "I don't particularly care for movies with a lot of murdering, maiming, killing, and consumption of human flesh and innards."

Starscream smiled at Sari, who was greatly annoyed by the fact that she was out numbered in this topic.

"You two have no taste!" she exclaimed in defeat.

Starscream and Optimus laughed at her little outburst. After the Seeker stopped laughing, he got up and stretched, then they all heard a loud moan. They looked toward the hall…Another moan. "Bumblebee," they all stated.

Optimus smiled evilly; hearing Prowl and Bumblebee interfacing gave him certain…ideas.

Starscream was looking down at Sari while she tried to convince him to watch another movie, to change his opinion. He didn't see the smile and he didn't hear or see Optimus, while he snuck up behind him.

The Seeker yelped when the mech suddenly grabbed him from behind. Optimus wrapped one arm around the Seeker's slim waist, tracing random patterns on his hip. The other started stroking his cockpit. And his mouth kissed, licked, and gently nipped at the scar on his neck. Soon his hand went from the cockpit, to a wonderfully sensitive wing.

Starscream's optics became hazy, he leaned into the mech behind him, moved his neck to allow him better access to his neck, and groaned softly.

"Get a room you two!!" Sari shouted, as she covered her eyes in a childish fashion.

"Thanks," Optimus said, brushing his lips against Starscream's scar as he spoke, "But we already have one."

Starscream chuckled as Sari ran from the room, shouting about how all Transformers were sex addicts. He groaned again when Optimus' dentals resumed nipping, and the hand around his waist replaced the place on his cockpit, where the other hand had been. He resumed rubbing there.

Starscream cursed his body for having _**so **_many nerve receptors in _**so**_ many places!

Optimus, however, loved having so many places to get different responses from his lover.

Starscream felt his spark pulse begin to change. It began to pulse more constantly and became heavy in his chamber and chest. Optimus lead the pleasure shot Seeker to his room. And the moment the door closed, Starscream knew that tonight, he would become Optimus' bondmate.

* * *

Chapter 12, yeah! Enjoy it, next chapter'll be up by tomorrow. Enjoy this chapter. :)


	13. Bonding

**Chapter 13: Bonding**

After a powerful overload, Optimus collapsed on Starscream, both their breath intakes labored and their cooling fans were working overtime. When he could breathe properly, Starscream intertwined his fingers with Optimus' and asked, "Optimus?"

"Hmm?"

"…Bond with me."

The mech found enough strength in his arms to lift himself up and look down at Starscream.

"Are you sure?"

Despite his exhaustion, the Seeker could still hear the note of excitement in the mech's voice. Then Optimus became serious, "There's no going back once we do."

Starscream smiled and brought his love down to kiss him. When their lips parted, he asked, "Why would I want to go back? I love you. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you."

Optimus kissed his Seeker again, exploring his mouth as his hand wondered down to the yellow cockpit. He pressed his palm against it, silently asking the Seeker to open it, to reveal his very life to him.

Starscream sent the silent command for it to open. It split down the middle, vertically, then slid apart to reveal his very soul to his love.

The dark room was illuminated with silver blue light. The Autobot leader broke the kiss and looked at the spark of his intended mate.

He had seen it several times before, but he hadn't seen it glow and pulse as it did now. It was truly beautiful, the most beautiful thing Optimus had ever seen, and it was practically begging the mech to bond with it. He bent down to the Seeker's audio receptor and whispered, "Open your chamber."

Starscream obyed.

Optimus smiled at him. He traced Starscream's jaw line, then kissed him. He bent down to Starscream's spark and kissed it.

It was just a simple touch, simple and soft. But the pleasure it caused, forced Starscream to arch his back and cry out.

"Don't-ngh!-tease me!"

Optimus chuckled, but he did know that it was a bad idea to deny Starscream what he wanted for too long. It could, and would, be very bad for him if he did.

He revealed his own spark, his own soul and life, to Starscream. The Seeker's optics widened slightly at the sight of the mech's spark. It was gold, the most beautiful shade he had ever seen. A very pure and good color.

Optimus opened his chamber and said, "For your optics only Star."

The Seeker smiled. "The same to you my love."

The mech smiled then bent down toward the Seeker and stopped. Their sparks acted like magnets, and leapt at one another. Starscream arched his back up into Optimus, and the mech threw his head back and screamed from pleasure.

After mere seconds, there weren't two sparks, but one. The room was illuminated in a heavenly silver and gold light.

Optimus was bombarded with many of Starscream memories. The first image he saw was of his mother, Firecomet. He smiled at how happy she made Starscream. Then he saw the memory where she died and her last words to her son.

_'She kept her promise.'_ he thought.

_'Yes,'_ the mech was startled when he heard Starscream's voice inside his mind. But then he smiled as the Seeker continued, _'She did keep her promise. And if it weren't for you, I would have forgotten how to treasure everyday that I was alive, to treasure the ones I love, and to hope for the future.' _

Optimus felt Starscream's pain every time his father rejected him, his loneliness every time he saw sparklings playing together, and how he forgot what it was like to be wanted.

Optimus wrapped his arms around Starscream and hugged him close. _'You'll never feel that way again, Star. I promise I won't ever let you feel that way.' _

Starscream believed him; he wrapped his arms around him and returned his embrace. Everything that happened to Starscream after he moved away, made Optimus want to cry. Then he came to the memories when he first on-lined.

They were some of the Seeker's best memories. After he accepted that he did really love Optimus, everyday with him became the best day of his life.

Soon they went to Optimus' memories. Starscream felt his sadness when he had moved away from the Seeker. Images of how he was kicked out of the Academy came to him. Starscream clenched his hands into fists when he saw Sentinel blame everything that happened on that world giant spider infested world on Optimus, including leaving Elita-1 behind.

Optimus stroked his wing reassuringly and thought, _'I'm not angry about it anymore.' _

_'Why not?!' _

_'Because, if he hadn't blamed me for that, I would have never found the All Spark and come to Earth. Then, I would've never found you. In some way, Sentinel insured that we would find each other.' _

The Seeker smiled. Then he began to feel Optimus' doubt when he heard about Starscream becoming Megatron SIC, then his anger and hatred toward the silver tyrant when he saw what he had turned the Seeker into.

_'I will, however, never forgive what Megatron did to you.' _

_'It's over now; he can't hurt anyone ever again.' _

Optimus and Starscream smiled when they came to Optimus' memories from when Starscream first on-lined. He was overjoyed when he figured out that the Seeker hadn't willing become Megatron's "loyal servant". And he felt the rush of love when they first kissed.

Too soon for both the mech and the Seeker, their sparks turned from one to two, and returned to their chambers.

Starscream and Optimus hid the sparks behind their armor, then Optimus laid beside the Seeker and held him close. Starscream looked at his face and saw a golden tear come from the mech's optic.

"Optimus?"

"I wish you didn't have to endure what you did. I wish I could've been there for you."

The Seeker wiped the tear away and whispered, "I'm tired of tears of sadness. No more of those, only tears of joy."

Optimus smiled and nodded once. He hugged the Seeker close as he sent a wave of pure love and happiness to him over their newly forged bond. The Seeker smiled, and returned it, putting as much of his spark into it as he could. The mech kissed his forehead and whispered, "A new day, for us, has finally come." The Seeker smiled, then drifted into peaceful recharge.

***

Starscream was woken up from recharge when Optimus started sending feelings of pure love and devotion to him.

His spark fluttered and he couldn't help but smile as he on-lined his optics. Oceanic optics met with silver ones, when he finally on-lined them.

Optimus stroked Starscream's cheek lovingly. "Good morning my mate." The way he said the word "mate" was with so much love and adoration that the Seeker just snuggled up closer to him and sighed contentedly.

"Good morning love."

The Seeker felt so at peace. He had a loving bondmate, a home, and friends. What more could he want? The answer to that question would come sooner than he thought.

* * *

I nearly cried when I finished this. But I guess listening to the slow version of "A New Day" by Celine Dion had a hand in it. Anyway, here's the chapter, my first time writing a bonding chapter, did I do alright? Enjoy this chapter. :)


	14. Prowl and Bumblebee's Miracle

**Chapter 14: Prowl and Bumblebee's Miracle **

It was the last week of June, and for the sixth day in a row, Starscream had woken from recharge, rushed to the bathroom, and vomited up everything that he had consumed the previous night. He panted for a moment before he stood back up and cleaned himself up.

"Starscream, are you sure you're alright?" Optimus asked as he walked into the bathroom, "You've been sick for almost a week now."

"I'm not sick Optimus," Starscream began as he finished wiping the foul smelling substance off his mouth. He looked at his mate, sending him comforting pulses through their bond as he spoke, "It's just been in the mornings and I've probably just been eating bad energon or something. I'm fine. Really."

Optimus gave Starscream a small smile and hugged him.

"I still worry about you," he whispered. Starscream wrapped his arms around his mate. "I know." He would have kissed him, but he wouldn't wish the horrible taste in his mouth on anyone. He settled for pecking the mech on the cheek.

After Optimus released him, Starscream stretched, then walked out of their room. After their first bonding, nearly a month ago, Optimus had insisted that they share his room. The Seeker had agreed, not only because it was becoming tiring remembering two different codes for their rooms, but Sari had said that she was tired of hearing them "getting it on" when she was trying to do something. So he moved his few possessions in their room, and that was that.

On his way down the hall, he saw Prowl.

The Cyberninja had a huge smile on his face and some pep in his step, as the human saying went. And why wouldn't he? It wasn't everyday you became a parent.

About two weeks ago, Bumblebee went to Rachet, saying that he had been feeling tiered, slow, and hungry all the time. What really freaked him out was the slow part. Not to mention he stated having the strangest craving for a sweet humans called chocolate mixed with energon.

Rachet had grumbled and said, "You shouldn't bother me if you're not eating or recharging enough. And what am I supposed to do about your cravings?"

However, the old mech performed a full scan and then happily announced to Bumblebee and Prowl that the yellow mech was carrying twin sparklings.

Prowl had become the happiest and proudest being in the whole 'verse. He was going to be a father! Bumblebee was just as excited.

The twins were Bumblebee and Prowl's little miracles.

They had already started preparing for them. They turned Bumblebee's old room into a baby room and started moving some of the things that would be hazardous for the sparklings, out. When Bumblebee asked how far along the sparklings were, Rachet answered that he, Bumblebee, was about two weeks pregnant.

Bumblebee was now four weeks along.

As happy as the young mech was, he was also annoyed. Rachet had said, because he was so healthy, Bumblebee could continue doing things he was used to. However, he stopped him from going on patrols(just in case they did run into someone they would have to fight or some kind of emergency) and the medic had removed the yellow mech's stingers.

His reason for doing this, was that the stingers would take away energy the twins needed.

Starscream, however, thought the medic did that to keep Bumblebee from zapping Prowl, the main reason the young mech was so annoyed.

The ninja had acted like the younger was helpless and unable to do anything on his own. More than once, the yellow mech had tried to bring out his stingers on Prowl, and when that didn't work, he settled for bopping him on the head or going to their room, locking Prowl out, and sulking.

Bumblebee knew it was only because Prowl didn't want him to strain himself, or hurt himself or the twins, but it was driving him up the slagging wall!

Starscream chuckled, while carrying would make him happy, he knew Optimus would do everything in his power to make him stay on the ground and in bed.

"Hey Prowl," the Seeker greeted.

"Hello Starscream."

"How's Bee?"

"He's…annoyed, but good."

"Prowl, Bumblebee has the right to be annoyed. He's pregnant, not sick or dying, and you're treating him like he's not capable of doing anything for himself."

"But, I just don't-"

"Want him to hurt himself or the sparklings. We all understand that, but you're taking it a little too far on some things. You heard Rachet. He's very healthy and can do things he's used to doing. He just can't go on patrols."

"But-"

"Prowl, the universe won't come to an end if Bumblebee isn't dependant on you. Plus, from what he's told me, he's really missed playing twister with you."

Prowl smiled at Starscream, and said, "Okay. I'll try to give him some space…and maybe play an easy game of twister…But the moment he hurts himself-"

"Don't worry about it. He won't. Bumblebee's a big bot now, Prowl."

They both laughed at Starscream's last comment, then went to get some breakfast.

***

Later that night, Starscream rushed out the berth and to bathroom and, yet again, vomited.

Optimus had had enough. He got out of the berth and went to the bathroom, where Starscream was still puking his tanks out. After he finished, Optimus gently pulled the back on his feet and said, "That's it Starscream, tomorrow you're going to see Rachet."

"I already told you, there's nothing wrong with me."

The mech could feel his mate's misery through their bond. And right now, the Seeker's tanks were hurting and he was exhausted.

"Star," Optimus began in a concerned tone, "Something has to be causing this."

Starscream looked into his mate's optics. They were filled with concern and he could feel how unhappy Optimus was seeing him like this. Not to mention he felt it too, to a degree.

"Let's just go to Rachet and be sure."

Starscream was about to reassure Optimus, that he was alright and there was no need to worry, but he was interrupted when he needed to vomit again. After the second time, he knew there was no way out of this.

Namely because he felt Optimus' concern turn to worry the second he got back down on his hands and knees. He looked up at his mate, feeling utterly miserable, and asked, "When does Rachet usually wake up?"

Optimus helped his Seeker back up and led him to the berth.

"It's too late to wake him up now. We'll have to wait 'till morning."

He helped the queasy Seeker back into the berth and laid beside him. He pulled the blankets over himself and Starscream, then wrapped his arms around the Seeker and held him close.

Starscream was out in a minute, but Optimus remained awake.

He was rubbing Starscream's back, while in deep thought. Starscream had become ill two days after their last spark bond.

Did he do this to Starscream?

Was he the reason his mate was ill?

Or was it something else?

He was snapped out of his thoughts, when Starscream shifted in his sleep, snuggling up closer to his mate's body, a smile on his face. Optimus sighed, then kissed the Seeker's helm and whispered, "I love you."

He sent his love through their bond and Starscream shifted closer to him. The mech smiled, then laid his head ontop of the Seeker's and went into recharge.

* * *

Chapter 14! Good news, next weekend will be Christmas Break for me, so I'll be updating more often. Next Chapter will be up on either Friday or early Saturday. Enjoy this chap. :)


	15. Starscream and Optimus' Miracle

**Chapter 15: Starscream and Optimus' Miracle**

The next morning, after Starscream vomited again, worrying Optimus more, the mech lead the Seeker to the medical area. "Hey guys," Sari greeted, "Where are you two off to in such a hurry?"

"Just paying Rachet a quick visit," Optimus answered.

"Oh…is something wrong?"

"Oh no," the Seeker reassured, "Just going in for a quick check up, nothing major." The last thing Starscream wanted was for everyone to start worrying about his health. Especially since he didn't believe that it was anything serious.

The girl smiled and said, "Okay. See you around Optimus. And we're still going flying later, right Starscream?"

"Of course."

The Seeker felt his mate's concern about flying when he wasn't feeling well; but the Seeker sent a wave reassurance through their bond. "Bye Sari," Starscream said as his mate lead him away to the medical area.

"Optimus, I'm not going to be falling out of the sky anytime soon, I probably never will."

"What makes you say that?"

"Optimus, I'm a Star for crying out loud. My family has held the title, "Best Flyers in All of Cybertron" since the day of Cybertron's birth."

"Starscream, I just don't' want you to hurt yourself."

"I know. But trust me when I say; when it comes to flying, I'll be A okay. As the human saying goes anyway."

"I hope you're right Star."

Starscream smiled and sent a loving pulse to him. It helped to settle the mech down some, not much. But enough to where he wasn't giving Starscream the silent treatment over their bond. They both hated it when they couldn't feel anything from the other, it made them feel…alone…and a horrible empty feeling would creep into their sparks.

Rachet was already in the medical area, working on something or other.

"Hey Rachet," Optimus greeted.

"Morning, what help ya with?"

"Starscream sick and-"

"I'm not sick. I just want a quick scan, is all. So I can prove to my loving, but overly concerned, mate that there's nothing wrong with me."

Rachet chuckled, then tapped a medical berth and said, "Come on in."

Starscream sat on the berth and Rachet preformed the scans. In less than a few minutes, the old mech was looking a data-pad and telling Starscream and Optimus everything that was on it. "Okay, according to the scans, Starscream's in the best of health. Even better for a Seeker his age."

"My age!?"

Optimus snickered. Starscream was very touchy when it came to things concerning his age. Even though he was young in Transformer years, about twenty-five, or twenty-six give or take a few years. But Optimus thought it had something to do with the fact that a few million years ago, he was a young adult, then several million years later he woke up realizing he was well into his adult years. So many years had been stolen from him.

"What I mean is," Rachet began, quickly seeing his error, "Usually Transformers your age don't bother keeping up with their health because they thing their youth keeps them healthy."

It was 100% truth.

Optimus continued to snicker, even as Starscream began to settle down. The mech gave Rachet the thumbs up and mouthed, _'Nice recovery.' _He had hoped this had gone unnoticed by his mate. However, Starscream felt his mate's amusement and said, "Optimus, if you don't cut that out, you're recharging on the slagging couch."

Optimus bowed his head and Rachet stifled a chuckle. "Yes love," the mech mumbled. After that was cleared up, Rachet continued, "Anyway, you're in good mental health and your spark-……huh?"

"'Huh?' What do you mean 'huh'?"

Rachet stared at the data-pad long and hard, then said, "I need to scan your spark Starscream."

"My spark? What's wrong with my spark?"

"I don't know. If it's what I think it is, you shouldn't be worried."

"What do you think it is?"

By the time the question left his vocalizer, Rachet was gone, looking for something. After retrieving some kind of scanner, the medic asked Starscream to lay flat on his back and to open his cockpit. The Seeker obyed. He felt a small, almost ticklish sensation go through him as Rachet scanned his spark.

After a few minutes, the medic told the Seeker he could close his cockpit and sit up. The old mech was then looking over the results of the scan. As he continued to read, his serious expression turned to one of excitement and happiness.

He looked at Optimus and Starscream, the biggest smile either had seen from him, on his face.

"Congratulations you two!" he exclaimed, "Starscream, you're carrying!"

Optimus was beyond shocked. But a moment later, Starscream felt him become overjoyed. The worry and concern that had once been in the bond were now replaced with happiness, pride, joy, and love.

Starscream felt the same exact way.

"Are you sure?" Starscream asked, unable to hide the enthusiasm in his voice. Rachet nodded, "Positive."

"How many?" Optimus asked.

"He has it easier than Bumblebee; just one. It's too early for me to tell you if it's a bot or a femme, but I can tell you it's about a week along."

Clawed digits intertwined with blunt ended ones. An incredible feeling was filling up inside both Transformers. "Well," Rachet continued, "Starscream come to me once a month with Bumblebee and we'll go from there."

The Seeker nodded, but before he could get up, Rachet stopped him.

"However, you'll need to have your null-rays removed."

"Why?" Starscream asked, raising an optic ridge. "The null-rays are taking energy and power the sparkling needs. Until it's born, you won't be needing them. And I recommend staying here instead of going on patrols."

Starscream remembered what he had thought when Bumblebee's stingers were removed.

_'Great,' _he thought, _'now I can't blast Optimus if he gets on my nerves.' _

"Anything else I need to know about?"

"Yes. In a few days, you're going to get hungrier than you usually are. Eat, don't worry about how much; your sparkling's gonna need a lot of energy. You can also do things that you are used to, like flying."

Starscream nodded, then the old mech looked at Optimus, "Whatever he needs, get it for him. Understand?"

Optimus nodded, then looked at Starscream lovingly. He was going to be a father! He, Optimus Prime, was going to have a sparkling!

The pair thanked Rachet. After having his null-rays removed, Starscream followed his mate to the living room, where Sari and the other three Autobots were.

Everyone saw how happy and proud their leader was.

Sari asked, "What's going on?"

Starscream couldn't help but smile at Optimus' response.

"Starscream's with sparkling! We're going to have a sparkling!"

Everyone smiled at the news. "Three sparklings running around!" Bulkhead exclaimed happily, "I can't remember the last time I saw one."

Sari used her jet-pack to land on Starscream's shoulder and hug his neck. "Congrats. Star! I'm so happy for you!" Starscream smiled, then raised his hand, palm side up, to his shoulder. Sari stood in the center of his palm and he brought her up to his optic level.

"Thank you Sari. Still want to go flying later?"

Sari's face became skeptical and Starscream felt concern decorate Optimus' end of the bond again.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" the techno-organic girl finally asked.

"Sari, I'm pregnant. Not sick, not dying, and most certainly not helpless."

Sari nodded, "Okay, we'll take off at noon, 'kay?"

"Sounds good to me."

The girl smiled, then got back to her seat on Bulkhead's shoulder. Prowl looked at Optimus and asked, "How does it feel knowing you're going to be a father?"

The concern left the bond and was replaced with pride and joy again. "It's the best feeling in the 'verse!"

Starscream had a feeling Prowl would enjoy having someone to talk to about being a father. And, he had a feeling that Bumblebee was grateful to have someone who would understand what he was going through. As the two fathers to be talked, the Seeker sat by Bumblebee on the couch.

"Now there's two of them," he said jokingly.

The yellow mech chuckled, "Yeah. But other than the annoying mate, that acts like you'll break if you so much as lift a finger, it's a great feeling."

"How does it feel anyway?"

"Well…when I off-line my optics and concentrate on my spark, I can almost see them. I can feel their sparks pulsing next to mine, I can sense what they're doing, how they feel, everything. I can't explain it, it's so wonderful. Well, try it yourself."

Starscream chuckled and asked, "Mine's only a week along, isn't it a bit soon for me to try to since it?"

"Never know 'till you try."

Starscream shrugged, then off-lined his optics and focused on his spark. At first, all he could feel were his own spark pulses. Then he felt another. He concentrated harder…and there it was…A small spark close to his own…sharing his chamber.

The little spark nudged his. He smiled and sent loving pulses to it. The spark nudged its carrier's again, affectionately.

"So," Bumblebee began, "How is it?"

"It's…happy…very happy."

Starscream rested a hand on his cockpit, over his spark and his smile grew wider. He was with sparkling…he was going to be a parent.

* * *

Hi people! I'm back and I'm now on Christmas Break! You'll be getting alot more updates now! Yeah, no more waiting a whole week for an update! I'll be posting another chap. tomorrow. Enjoy this chap. :)


	16. Carrying Part 1: Fourth of July

**Chapter 16: Carrying Part 1: Fourth of July**

Rachet had been right. In less than a few days, Starscream had started consuming twice as much as he usually did. However, he had stopped having morning sickness, which was a great relief to both him and Optimus. The little one, had also gotten a little stronger. At first, Starscream could barely feel it when the sparkling would nudge his spark. That wasn't the case now.

He and Optimus were now betting about the gender of the sparkling. Optimus thought it would be a bot, while Starscream believed that it would be a femme. They would find out who was right soon enough. But Starscream wouldn't care what it was either way. He would still love it. He thought it was a miracle enough that he even had a sparkling, so he was going to treasure it.

The Seeker was now searching for his mate.

He was walking down the hall, when Sari, dressed in a red and blue spaghetti strapped shirt with white stars, and a pair of blue jeans, came up to him and said, "Happy Independence Day!"

The Seeker bent down and asked, "What do humans celebrate today?"

"We celebrate the day the Americans declared our independence from England and the Declaration of Independence was signed. It's a big day for us Americans."

"And what do you do?"

"We pretty much have picnics and tonight there's going to be a big fireworks show."

"Sounds like fun."

"It is!" Starscream smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. "And best of all, Optimus says we're going to the picnic and fireworks show in the park!"

Starscream chuckled; Sari looked like a teenager, but she was excited like a sparkling who had received a new toy or a special treat. He thought it was adorable. He wondered how she would act when the sparklings were around.

The moment he thought it, Sari looked at him and asked, "How's the sparkling?"

The Seeker off-lined his optics. He could see the little spark in his chamber. it nudged his spark playfully. He answered as he on-lined them again, "The sparkling's doing fine."

"Good."

Sari had always loved babies. She just thought they were so cute and adorable!

"You thought of any names yet?"

"No, I'm waiting to see its gender before I try to think of some names."

"'Kay. See ya at the picnic Star."

The Seeker smiled and got up as the girl walked down the hall. He continued his searching until he found the mech he had been looking for, in the living room.

"Hello Optimus," the Seeker greeted, "Sari tells me that the team's going to a picnic and fireworks show in the park."

Optimus smiled and answered, "Yes we are. Is there a problem?"

The Seeker walked to his mate. The mech wrapped his arms around the Seeker's waist, and held him close and traced patterns on his hip. The Seeker wrapped his arms around the mech's neck and ran his clawed finger tips over the back of his helm.

"No there's no problem. Have you seen a human's fireworks?"

"Yeah."

"Are they any good?"

"As good as a fireworks show on Cybertron, if not better."

"Hmm…And what all are we doing at the picnic?"

"Bringing out the best energon and high-grade we've got, playing games with the human children, things of that nature."

"Sounds good."

"Not too much high-grade for you or Bumblebee though."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I don't drink that much anyway."

"You don't?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Two reasons. One: hate the hangovers with a passion. Two: I remember drinking lots of high-grade at a party we had at the Seeker Academy, the next morning I woke up with the biggest and most painful processor ache I could ever think of having."

"What happened before you woke up?"

"I…don't know…it's all a blur. But I do know I did something that scared the all-mighty-slag out of everyone."

"What makes you say that?"

"No one, my father and drill instructor included, wouldn't come anywhere me for a solid two weeks."

"Whoa…hate to find out what you did."

"That's why I didn't ask. However, when I went to the room where we had the party, I found several laser burns on the walls."

Optimus burst out laughing, then said, "I might have a talk with your father to find out what happened there."

"I thought you said you didn't want to know?"

"Well…that was before you made me curious." Starscream laughed. After a moment Optimus asked, "How's the sparkling?"

The Seeker removed one of Optimus' hands away from his waist and led it to his cockpit. He placed the blue and yellow hand over his spark. The mech could feel the Seeker's spark pulse and the little one's. "Doing fine." Starscream said softly as he moved toward his mate. A moment later, their lips met.

***

Sari had been right; the picnic was a lot of fun. The humans played several games around them, and the children would point and stare at the Transformers.

When night came, the sky was lit in a rainbow of colors. The fire cracker was very loud as it zoomed up to the sky and even louder when it made a loud pop or bang. Then it would illuminate the sky, making the night beautiful. It was very interesting and fun to watch to the Seeker.

Starscream sat on the warm grass next to Optimus, craning his neck upward, starring at the display in awe.

Optimus smiled at his mate's fascination in the show. He squeezed the Seeker's hand, then continued to watch the show.

Starscream was a little disappointed when the fireworks came to an end. But then he realized how tired he was. The whole team was worn out from all the energon, the high-grade, and playing around. Sari, however, was more exhausted then the others.

She had fallen asleep on her picnic blanket a few minutes before the show ended.

Starscream smiled, then gently picked her up and held her in the palm of his hand. The red-headed girl curled into a ball in his hand, then mumbled something in her sleep. Something about now wanting to go to the tutor-bot.

Optimus picked up the girl's white and red checkered blanket. After collecting all their things, the team went home. Bulkhead, Prowl, and Optimus weren't as tired as the rest.

Rachet was barely awake and looked like he would fall into recharge as he was walking.

Bumblebee had, like Sari, gone into recharge and was now being carried by Prowl.

And Starscream was leaning on Optimus in order to stay up.

When they returned home, the Seeker put Sari in her bed, then went to his and Optimus' room, and plopped down on the berth. The sparkling had long gone into recharge, he envied the little one. Optimus sat on the berth, beside Starscream and started rubbing his Seeker's back. "Enjoy yourself?"

"Yes…but I'm so tired. This little slagger is sapping my energy like you wouldn't believe."

"You don't really think he's a slagger do you?"

"No…and last I checked, it was still undecided what it is."

"Can't blame me for hopping."

"Optimus, will you be disappointed if it's a femme?"

"No…I won't. I'll still love it just the same."

"Optimus…if anything ever happens to me…promise you won't take it out on our sparkling, like my father did to me. Promise you'll say you love it every day and let our sparkling know how much you care about it. Never let it doubt how much you love it."

"I promise Star. I'll never mistreat our little one in anyway."

"Thank you."

"Star?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

The Seeker smiled, "I love you too."

The Seeker went into recharge with a smile on his lips.

* * *

Chapter 16, whoa, that was fairly short. Next one might be up today, might not. Just got back from Christmas shopping, and great God-oh-mighty! Too. Many. People! Anyway, enjoy. :)


	17. Carrying Part 2: Sentinel's Mistake

**Chapter 17: Carrying Part 2: Sentinel's Mistake**

August 1st

Starscream was sitting with Optimus on the couch. The mech was watching T.V., while the Seeker had his head laid on Optimus' shoulder and was dozing peacefully.

Optimus smiled when the Seeker shifted in his sleep and moved closer to him. The mech nuzzled the flyer's head affectionately and sent him a loving pulse through their bond. A small smile played onto Starscream's lips as he continued his stasis nap.

Starscream had become a little weaker since July, but not enough to keep him from flying.

The mech sighed. The Seeker was so stubborn when it came to him staying grounded for just a little while. It wasn't like Optimus was asking him to take off his wings and never fly again. The Seeker had finally become annoyed to the point where he had moved out of Optimus' room, and back into his old one. He had locked himself in the room and refused to come out except for food, going the medical area, and flying. He also refused to move back into Optimus' room, and even refused to speak to the being until he dropped the subject of him not flying and left him alone.

When he finally started giving Optimus the silent treatment over their bond, the mech finally caved. He agreed to the Seeker's terms and dropped the matter and never brought it up again.

He had only agreed because he felt empty without his mate, he wanted to know how their sparkling was, and to talk to the Seeker again. Couldn't the damn stubborn flyer tell that the mech just wanted to protect him and their little one?! B

ut Starscream would keep reminding him about the Star family's reputation and talent on flying and reassuring him that he wouldn't be falling out of the sky anytime soon. For the sake of the Seeker and their sparkling, Optimus hoped he was right.

The mech was interrupted from his thoughts when the base's comm. started going off.

Starscream growled from being woken from his stasis nap and asked, "Who, in their right mind, is calling us?"

Optimus kissed Starscream's forehead, the whispered against his audio, "Go back into recharge. I'll get it." When the mech got up, Starscream laid on his side and off-lined his optics to continue his nap.

Optimus went into a room, that they had so named the communications room, because all they ever did in here was answer calls from Cybertron or call the Elite Guard base.

The mech walked to the screen of the comm. and pushed a button. Sentinel's visage appeared on the screen a moment later.

"Yearly report Prime," Sentinel said plainly.

Optimus inwardly groaned, he hated this part of being an Earth Autobot. "Proceed," the Earth Autobot Prime said.

"Seen any Decepticons?"

"No, they've all gone with their tails tucked firmly between their legs, as the human saying goes anyway."

"Anything about Earth to report?"

"No, it's been pretty quiet here for the past stellar-cycle and eight months. We've just been getting minimal things. Such as fires, bank robberies, so on and so forth."

"Uh-huh. What about the status of your team of fi- I mean six?"

Optimus smirked, "Keep forgetting Star's part of the team, don't you?"

"Watch it Optimus, I'm still a little sore from where your mate shot me in the aft!"

_'Should've kept your fragging mouth shut. Dumb-aft.'_

"Anyway, team status?"

"They're all in the best of health. But Starscream and Bumblebee are going to be out of action for awhile."

"Why?"

"They're carrying."

Optimus winced. He didn't have to answer that! It wasn't any of Sentinel's business!

"What?!" the other Prime exclaimed.

"What's the problem Sentinel?"

"The problem if you needed to get authorization before you started having sparklings _**on another world!**_"

"No I don't, and you know it."

"Well, your team is small enough as it is without two of your people out of commission. And you've told me yourself, humans are capable of being dangerous."

"Yes, but nothing's happened since we've arrested Megatron."

"What if the humans find out that two of your teammates are weakened and will remain so for several months? You may put them in grave danger. I order you to have the sparkling's sparks extinguished immediately."

"HELL NO!!"

Optimus jumped when he heard Starscream's shrill and loud voice shout. He turned and saw his mate.

To say he was angry, was an understatement.

For a moment, the Autobot leader almost thought he was looking at the Decepticon Seeker he had been fighting for four Earth years. Sentinel shifted his gaze from Optimus to Starscream.

"You have no right and no authority to challenge my order _**Seeker.**_"

Sentinel said the last word as if Starscream were nothing more than mud or an insect on his foot. Starscream snarled, "But I do have some say in my child's fate! Killing a sparkling before it's even separated from its carrier? Even a Decepticon like Megatron wouldn't stoop so low! I will not, and I repeat, will _**not**_ extinguish my sparkling. And I highly doubt Prowl and Bumblebee will stand by about the fate of their sparklings."

"You're damn right we won't!"

Starscream saw the yellow mech and the black and gold Cyberninja enter the room and glare at Sentinel.

"That's the last thing we will ever do, Sentinel," Prowl stated calmly, "We won't allow you to harm our little ones in any form!"

"Orders are orders," the other Prime stated, getting angrier by the minute. Unfortunately for him, Starscream was getting angrier by the nanosecond.

"I really don't give a damn Sentinel," Starscream stated rolling his optics, "In all honesty, I don't think anyone gives a damn what you think."

The other Prime growled, "Bite my aft Starscream."

"Come down here, bend over, and I will. I'll even rip off our cord while I'm at it; that is _**if **_there's _**anything **_to rip off, you worthless, slagging-glitch-headed, pathetic excuse for a leader."

Sentinel's entire face turned red, no one had _**ever **_insulted him (in his face) and no one had ever spoken to him like that, not even Optimus.

Optimus and Prowl stared at the Seeker, their optics wide and mouths open in bewilderment. Even Decepticon Starscream wasn't this fierce when he was angry! Bumblebee was busy trying to stifle his laughter. He knew there was a reason he liked Starscream.

Sentinel finally found his voice again and snarled, "How dare you!" He began to shriek, "How dare you insult _**me**_! You flying piece of scrap metal! Decepticon scum! Decepticon filth! Decepticon glitch!"

That did it. Starscream saw red and he so desperately wished he could sink his claws into Sentinel's throat and rip out his vocalizer.

The Seeker screamed, "HOW DARE YOU FOR HAVING THE AUDACITY TO ORDER US TO TERMINATE OUR SPARKLINGS!! _**FRAG YOU!!!**_"

Everyone, even Sentinel, covered their audios to save their hearing from Starscream's loud, screechy, and painful voice. Sentinel, when his audios stopped ringing, then shouted, "That's it! You will terminate those sparklings and you will terminate them now!"

"Optimus!" Three voices shouted in unison. A moment later, Rachet, Bulkhead, and Sari skidded into the room. "Prime, what's going on?" Rachet asked.

Optimus was about to answer, when Sentinel screamed, "Extinguish those sparklings and extinguish them now, _**medic**_."

Rachet was caught off guard by the order, and Starscream (along with the rest of them) was furious at how Sentinel said the term "medic" with such venom and as if the old mech was nothing but a distusting stain or something.

"What?" the old medic asked.

"You heard me!"

"You can't do that!" Sari exclaimed. Bulkhead nodded, "Yeah! That's worse than murdering someone in their recharge. They haven't even been born yet!"

"And last I checked," Prowl began, "_**Optimus**_ was in command here, not _**you."**_

"I don't care, I out rank him! Extinguish them now, medic!"

Rachet's gaze became stern, and he gave the other Prime the evil optic. "Over my off-lined body," the medic said coldly.

"You're all ridiculous and stupid!"

"SHUT UP PRIME!" Starscream shouted.

"How dare you!"

Optimus smirked. "Sentinel two things," the blue and red mech began, "One: don't even try getting into a screaming match with my mate, because you'll lose every time. And two: the only way you're going to make us extinguish our sparklings, is if you come down here and do it yourself. And I don't think you want to do that."

"Plus," Prowl added, "I don't think you have an Elite Guard force large enough to handle two fragged-off carriers."

Sentinel stood there, lost for words. Because they were right. In fact, the only reason he wanted the sparklings' sparks extinguished was because he was afraid of other Transformers settling on Earth. Jazz had been nice, a little too nice in several Transformers opinions, in not telling anyone that Sentinel's stories about organics weren't true. But they would find out anyway if they started living on Earth. He would look like a complete idiotic fool! He'd be humiliated!

But he still had one trick up his sleeve, as the humans said. _**He**_ might now be able to force them to extinguish the sparklings, but he knew someone who could.

"Fine," he stated calmly. A smirk played onto his features, "I'll just take this to Ultra Magnus. Maybe he can talk some since in all of you. Sentinel out."

The comm. link was dropped.

Optimus looked at his team. No one was angry any more, but they were afraid. Especially Starscream and Bumblebee.

The Seeker suddenly winced and clutched his chest. His knees buckled and he grabbed the nearest thing in order to stay up. Bumblebee and Optimus rushed to the Seeker and helped him stay on his feet. The mech looked at the old medic.

"Rachet!"

"Bring him to the med. bay."

The yellow mech allowed Bulkhead to take his place and to help the Seeker to the medical area. Optimus helped his mate onto a berth and sat beside him, while Rachet preformed some scans. Starscream was breathing harder and he would occasionally wince in pain and stroke his cockpit, the area over his spark. A moment later, Rachet told them the problem, "He just strained himself and the little one, a little too much. The pain should pass in a few clicks."

Optimus thanked the medic, then looked back at his mate.

"Optimus," the Seeker began, "What are we going to do?"

"Yeah boss-bot," Bumblebee began, "What if glitch-head Prime manages to convince Ultra to order us to extinguish our sparklings?"

Prowl nodded then continued, "We can't disobey a direct order from the Magnus, can we?"

Optimus sighed, "If Ultra agrees with Sentinel, I'll try to find some way for us to keep the sparklings."

Bulkhead's expression became sadder, "But…what if it involves leaving Earth?"

Optimus felt his spark wrench at the idea. He didn't want to leave Earth, none of them did. Earth had become their home. Leaving it would be spark wrenching. But none of them wanted to give up the sparklings either.

They were left with two painful choices: leave Earth, or give up the sparklings.

"Hey!" Sari exclaimed, "I know what could, do that wouldn't involve leaving Earth or giving up the sparklings."

"What?" Optimus asked, intrigued, Sari would occasionally come up with a fairly good plan.

"We quit the Autobots."

"Yeah…" Rachet began, "If we're not Autobots-"

"They can't order us to extinguish the sparklings," Bumblebee finished with a smile.

Prowl continued, "And they can't force us to leave Earth."

Bulkhead added, "They'll have to leave us alone."

"It's brilliant, why didn't we think of that?" Starscream asked tiredly.

Optimus smiled. Quitting would be hard on all of them. But he would rather quit the Autobots than leave Earth or give up his sparkling. They had a plan, and they would put it into action if Ultra forced them to.

***

Optimus was woken up from recharge when he heard the loud buzzing of the base's comm. He looked at the clock near the berth.

3:00 a.m.?!

Who, in Primus' name was calling them at this ungodly hour?! Optimus sighed and looked at Starscream. He was still recharging, but his expression wasn't peaceful, like it usually was when he was recharging. It was troubled now.

They had agreed that if Ultra ordered them to terminate the sparklings, that they would quit. But Starscream was afraid that they would still find a way to force them to kill their unborn children.

Optimus kissed the Seeker's forehead and nuzzled his cheek.

"It'll be okay," he whispered.

Reluctantly, the mech got out of the berth to answer the comm. On his way out he bumped into Prowl. The Cyberninja easily regained his footing and said, "Sorry Optimus, didn't see you."

"What are you doing up?"

"Heard the comm. I was going to answer it."

"Well, we're both up now, let's see whose calling."

The Cyberninja and mech walked toward the communications room. Optimus walked to the device and pushed a button. Ultra Magnus appeared on the screen.

"Ultra Magnus, sir!" The Earth Autobot leader exclaimed. Prowl jumped back when he saw the Elite Guard Commander.

"Hello Optimus, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all sir."

"Well, earlier today, Sentinel came to speak to me. I suppose you know what about?"

"About terminating our sparklings."

"Yes."

Optimus prepared to say the words if he gave the order.

"First, I would like to say……Congratulations! On behalf of myself and several other members of the Elite Guard."

Both Earth Autobots looked up in happy shock.

"And second," The Magnus continued, "I would like to apologize for Sentinel's behavior. He had no right to demand you to extinguish your sparklings."

"T-thank you sir." Optimus said. Ultra nodded then continued with a smile, "I wish both of you, your mates, and your sparklings happy lives. Ultra out."

The screen became blank again. Optimus and Prowl screamed at the top of their vocalizers in delight and hugged each other. To think, all that worrying had been for nothing!

"Optimus!"

"Prowl!"

Starscream and Bumblebee rushed into the room only to be grabbed by their mates and hugged and kissed. "What's going on?!" Starscream finally managed to ask.

Optimus answered happily, "We can keep them! We can keep our sparklings!"

Bumblebee screamed with delight and hugged his mate tightly. Starscream wrapped his arms around Optimus and shouted, "That's wonderful!" Soon everyone in the base, and half the city, was awake. All the Autobots and Sari were screaming their delight. It was very hard for all of them to go back to into recharge, but they didn't care. They could remain Autobots, remain on Earth, and keep their little ones.

Sentinel was mistaken, he had lost, and the Earth Autobots had won.

* * *

Chapter 17. I don't really know what made me want to write this chapter. If nothing else, maybe because I wanted to create a pretty tense chapter. Anyway, Enjoy. :)


	18. Carrying Part 3: October

**Chapter 18: Part 3: October **

October 10th

Bumblebee, Starscream, and Sari were stuck at the base with Rachet, while Optimus, Prowl, and Bulkhead did night patrol. Rachet offered to see the gender of the sparklings. Having nothing better to do, and wanting to know exactly how they should decorate the sparklings' rooms, Bumblebee and Starscream went to the medical area, with Sari right behind them.

"Congratulations Bumblebee," Rachet said as he closed the yellow mech's chest plate. "One's a bot, the other's a femme."

"Yes!" Sari exclaimed, "I'm not the only girl on the team anymore!"

Everyone laughed at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Well," Starscream began, "Prowl's certainly going to be happy. A bot he can teach and a femme he can spoil."

"Yeah," Bumblebee began, "But I'm willing to beat anything, he's going to be over protective of the femme. Primus forbid her to find her intended sparkmate."

Rachet chuckled, "That's something I can defiantly see happening. And speaking of sparks, I would like to mention something strange about the twins'"

Bumblebee's expression turned from amusement to worry.

"There's nothing wrong with them is there?"

"Oh no. But…they're sparks aren't one color."

"How's that strange?" Sari asked.

Starscream decided to save Sari from a speech from Rachet. "A normal Transformer's spark is only one color. In fact, I've never heard of a Transformer with a multiple colored spark."

"I know," Rachet began, "That's why it's so strange. It's never happened before…it's…it's very unusual."

Starscream thought for a moment before an idea formed in his mind.

"Rachet, as far as I've heard, no one's ever spent as much time around the All Spark as we have. Correct?"

"Yeah, no one's been around it for over four-stellar-cycles like we have."

"Then, perhaps, the twins' sparks changing colors is just a small side effect from being around the All Spark so long?"

"That very well may be the case. But what I'm worried about is how that will affect them. What else has our time around the All Spark done to them? And what will the consequences of this be?"

"We'll worry about that particular obstacle when we come to it," Starscream stated, stroking the glass of his cockpit, the area of his spark.

Bumblebee looked at Starscream and said, "Star, the whole team, minus you, have only been _**around **_the All Spark. You had a piece of it embedded in your forehead for Primus knows how long. You were one with the All Spark…… What do you think that might've done to your sparkling?"

"I don't know. But…it feels like it's growing normally. As far as I can tell, nothing's wrong."

"Well like Starscream said," Sari began trying to relieve some of the tension, "We'll worry about it when, and if, it starts affecting the sparklings. It could be that this is just part of the next generation of Transformers and has nothing to do with the All Spark at all."

"For the sake our little ones," Starscream began, "I hope you're right Sari."

Bumblebee sighed, then a look of curiosity played onto his features.

"Rachet," he began, "Can I see them?"

The old medic smiled and answered, "Sure." He looked at Starscream and said, "Come here, I'm gonna need your help."

The Seeker got up and went to the medic. Rachet grabbed two mirrors and had Starscream help him align them, so Bumblebee would be able to see into his spark chamber. Rachet opened the young mech's chest plate and his spark and spark chamber were revealed. The Seeker was nearly blinded by the bright, peppy yellow glow of Bumblebee's spark. Then he saw them.

The two sparks that had been sharing the yellow mech's chamber for the past four months. Starscream assumed that the larger one was the bot. It's color shifted from a dark blue, to leafy green, to dark gold, and then to dark violet. The femme's shifted from golden, butterscotch brown, to light blue, to light pink, and then to a misty gray.

Bumblebee smiled, "They're beautiful."

Starscream felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "And best of all," the Seeker began, "They're yours and Prowl's."

"Damn strait!" the yellow mech exclaimed as he closed his chest plate.

Starscream and Rachet put the mirrors down and Bumblebee got up. The medic looked at Starscream and said, "Your turn." The Seeker too Bumblebee's place on the medical berth, laying back, opening his cockpit.

The medic looked inside and started searching for the infant spark. Who, was annoyed by the sudden light that woke it from its stasis nap. It saw Rachet and nudged Starscream's spark questioningly. The Seeker chuckled. Rachet looked at him and asked, "What's so funny?"

"The little one wants to know why it was woken from it nap, who you are, and what you are doing."

Rachet chuckled, then looked at the tiny spark, "You can go back into recharge when I'm done."

The little one flared its spark energy angrily, making Starscream wince and making Rachet jump back in surprise.

"What in Primus' name was that?" Starscream asked, glaring at the medic.

"Apparently it didn't like my answer."

"You think?" Sari commented, "I saw that from all the way over here."

Rachet continued to examine the young spark, which would occasionally flare at him, if he got too close for its liking.

"Well," the old medic began, "She's defiantly got yours and Optimus' temper, Starscream."

"It's a femme?"

"It's a femme."

Sari smile came back to her features. She jumped and shouted, "Yes, another girl!"

Starscream and the other two mechs laughed at the girl again. Rachet shook his head, then looked at the Seeker. "Do you want to see her?"

The Seeker nodded. It just took a glance from Rachet, for Bumblebee to get up and take one of the mirrors and help the medic align it with the other. The medic and mech positioned the mirrors to where Starscream could see his sparkling.

Rachet smiled at the look of bewilderment on the Seeker's face.

The old mech said, "As you can see, she changes colors too."

"She's……beautiful."

Her spark flared at the complement. But it wasn't the blinding, angry flare that she had been giving Rachet. It was a calm, gentle, happy flare. Her spark shifted from a fiery orange, to a calm sky blue, to bright whitish silver, to a peppy golden yellow, and finally calm misty white.

"Wait, she turned five colors," Bumblebee said.

Starscream raised an optic ridge, "That's a surprise? That she shifted colors? Yours did the same thing."

"Yeah, but they only shifted four colors, yours just shifted five colors."

The yellow mech was right, not that Starscream thought about it.

"Probably because he had a piece of the All Spark embedded in him," Rachet explained, "He was around it a lot longer than us."

"Not around it," Sari corrected, "It was part of him 24/7."

Starscream sighed, "It's probably done nothing to her."

Sari shrugged then asked, "You guys thought of any names yet?"

"I've already got one for my femme," Bumblebee said with a proud smile as he put the mirror away. "What is it?" Starscream asked as he closed his cockpit so his sparkling could continue taking her nap. She was out before his cockpit fully closed.

Bumblebee's smile grew wider as he answered, "What my mother would've named me, if I'd been a femme. After my grandmother, Butterfly."

"That's a nice name," Sari said, "What about the boy?"

"That's up to Prowl. We made a deal about the names. I could name one whatever I wanted; no if, ands, or buts about it from Prowl. And he could name the other whatever he wanted, no complaints from me."

"Oh. What about you Star?"

"I don't really know yet. I'll have to think. Optimus and I will come up with something." Sari giggled, "I can't wait for them to come back home. So I can see the looks on their faces."

Starscream chuckled, he already had an idea how Prowl would react.

***

Sometime after Optimus and Prowl got back from their patrol, Prowl would later be heard exclaiming about how happy and proud he was and would be very busy hugging and kissing his mate.

Optimus chuckled as he past the Cyberninja and young mech's rom. He walked to his and Starscream's room and typed in the code for the door to open. It slid open with a hiss. Optimus walked through, the door closing behind him. He locked it, then looked at his mate.

The Seeker was recharging on his back, his head turned slightly to the side. He looked so peaceful, that the mech couldn't help but smile.

He climbed into bed with the Seeker, got under the blankets with him, then rested his head on his cockpit, right over his spark. He off-lined his optics and listened to Starscream's and the sparkling's spark pulses.

Starscream's pulses were strong and easily heard. But Optimus had to strain his audios to hear their little one's. It was soft and calm.

The two pulses fit so well together and were in perfect sync.

A moment later, Starscream's hand rested ontop of Optimus' helm and started stroking his antenna. The mech shivered at the gentle caress, then began stroking the Seeker's wing.

"How's our little one?" Optimus asked.

Starscream smiled and answered, "She's doing fine."

The mech's optic immediately on-lined and he stopped stroking his mate's wing.

"She?"

"Yes, she."

"A femme?"

"A femme."

Starscream on-lined his optics. His sliver ones met with blank azure ones. He didn't know how to gage this. Was he please? Disappointed? Happy? Upset?

The Seeker became concerned. "Is something wron-"

He was interrupted when Optimus placed his mouth over his. The Seeker eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the mech's neck and tracing patterns on the back of his helm.

When they parted, Starscream smiled and asked, "I take it you're pleased?"

"Not pleased…Thrilled!...Can I see her?"

The Seeker lifted himself up to Optimus' audio receptor and whispered, "Of course."

He laid back down, then sent the silent command for his cockpit to open. Optimus looked at the life force of his love, when it was visible, then he found his daughter's spark.

"Is there something wrong with her?" the mech asked, concerned, "She won't stop changing colors."

"No, nothing's wrong with her. Bumblebee's twins are doing the same thing. It's probably just a small side-effect from us spending so much time around the All Spark. Nothing to worry about."

"She beautiful…does she see me?"

"No…she's asleep right now…sorry love."

Optimus chuckled, then kissed his mate's forehead.

"It's fine."

Starscream closed his cockpit then said, "She's got your strength, and both our tempers."

"My strength?"

"Her nudges are getting a little stronger every day."

"And our tempers?"

"Rachet said something to her she didn't like, so she flared at him."

Optimus laughed. "She flared at him?"

"Yes, and continued doing so every time he came close to her."

Optimus smiled and said, "Yep…she's defiantly ours. And…"

He bent down until his and Starscream's lips were an inch from touching.

"That's the best part of all this," he continued, "She's ours."

Starscream had a strange since of déjà-vu, remembering he had said the same thing to Bumblebee about the yellow mech and Prowl's sparklings.

He smiled as Optimus kissed him. He had no idea how long they kissed. And, if he were honest, he really didn't care. When their lips parted, Optimus laid beside his mate. He stroked his jaw line and continued to stare into his beautiful, silver optics.

He sighed contentedly and said, "I love you Star. I love you so much."

The Seeker's smile grew a little wider as he hugged his mate. "I love you too. So very much."

***

October 31st

Starscream slowly on-lined his optics. The first thing he noticed, before his vision came on, was that Optimus wasn't in the berth with him.

He still hadn't gotten used to that, waking up and his mate not being there.

Optimus usually got up earlier now, so he could do their morning patrol and Prowl and Bumblebee's patrol. The reason for that was because Bumblebee had started becoming even weaker and slower. Prowl, being the concerned mate that he was, wanted to be with him until he got better. So Optimus offered to do their patrol as well.

Starscream understood why his mate did that, but the Seeker missed waking up next to the warmth of his mate.

The second thing he noticed, was that his sparkling was nudging his spark, in an attempt to wake her parent. Starscream sighed, he still didn't have a name for her yet. He couldn't think of any good names with the word "star" in it. The Seeker knew it was silly, but he really wanted to hold true to that part of his family's tradition.

His daughter nudged his spark harder, it was almost painful.

The Seeker winced, then said, "Alright you little slagger, I'm getting up."

As he sat up on the berth, he felt his daughter's spark become sad. He put his hand over his spark and sent loving pulses to her.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

She responded and nudged his spark in apology for waking him up.

He smiled, "It's okay. Daddy's not mad at you."

The Seeker smiled, he knew she was something special. She would be something worthwhile. He couldn't wait to see her. Hear her first laugh, see her take her first steps, hear her say her first words, he couldn't wait for any of it.

The Seeker walked out of his room, still feeling tired and wanting to go back into recharge. But he didn't because he knew that his sparkling wouldn't let him do so. He also felt like he was dying of hunger.

But as bad as he felt, he knew Bumblebee felt twice as bad. The mech finally started letting Prowl pamper him. He was so tired, so weak. Not to mention he and Starscream felt like they were overheating all the time now. They had turned the cooling unit all the way up and the heating unit all the way down. And when that didn't work, they had opened all the windows in the base. It wasn't a big issue now, but with the colder weather coming their way, it was very likely that the Seeker and mech would freeze the rest of the team to death.

Starscream sighed, suddenly feeling very lonely without his mate there. He was reminded that he wasn't alone, when Optimus started sending him waves of comfort and a silent promise that he would be home soon.

Starscream smiled and sent his love to him.

The Seeker walked into the room and saw Sari watching another one of her horror movies. Prowl was sitting on the floor with a recharging Bumblebee curled in his arms. The ninja was rubbing the yellow mech's back and he was resting his head on the other's horned helm.

Sari looked over her shoulder to see who had come in then smiled and stood up. "Hey Star," she greeted, "Like my costume?"

The Seeker looked her over. She was dressed in a black witch's hate, a black dress that went to her ankles and clung to her form, matching boots, a plastic spider ring, and a garnet pendant around her neck. "It's nice," Starscream finally answered, "But why are you dressed like a witch?"

"Don't you know what day it is?"

"I believe it's October 31st, right?"

"Yeah. Do you know about the holiday?"

Starscream thought for a moment, trying to remember the different human holidays Bumblebee had told him about. He snapped his fingers and answered, "All Hollows Eve, or Halloween, as it's better known."

"Yeah, now bonus question, what do we humans do today?"

"Children go out dressed as many fairytale creatures, and some real things, going from house to house saying the phrase, "Trick-or-Treat" and get candy. Teenagers play jokes and prank people. More mature teenagers and several young and old adults throw parties."

At remembering that part of Halloween, the Seeker looked at Sari seriously and asked, "Not throwing a wild party or going out pranking are you?"

"No of course not!" Sari said putting her hands on her hips. The Cyberninja sighed, then got up to go back to his and Bumblebee's room, the yellow mech still resting peacefully in his arms. He was wrong about the fight he thought would occur between the techno-organic girl and the Seeker.

After he left, Sari said what she knew would stop any argument, "I'm going trick-or-treating with my dad."

Starscream smiled remembering that there were some teenagers and adults who would occasionally revert back to the trick-or-treating stage of Halloween.

"I promised Dad I would spend Halloween with him."

Starscream nodded his understanding. Sari hadn't spent as much time with her father, since moving in with the Autobot team. So, whenever he asked, she went out of her way to spend a holiday, a day, or convince the team to spend a day with him.

"But, I'd keep an eye out if I were you Star," Sari cautioned.

Starscream raised an optic ridge and asked, "Oh, and why's that?"

"There's a reason why they call it _**trick**_-or-treating."

The Seeker understood her meaning when she emphasized the word "trick". Starscream burst out laughing. "I've got a little surprise for the fraggers who decide to prank this base." Sari smiled evilly. She knew Starscream was a Transformer of his word. After the Seeker managed to contain his mirth, he looked at the girl and asked, "They're still terrified of Decepticons, correct?" Sari nodded, "Yeah, everyone's still scared silly of Decepticons."

At that Sari returned to her movie and Starscream continued to walk toward the kitchen.

***

That night, the streets were filled with children dressed as monsters, demons, and other fairytale creatures. There were even a few who chose to dress up as the Autobots. Sari was actually surprised when she saw a boy dressed like Starscream; wings, null-rays, and all. He even tried to mimic the Seeker's voice.

There were several houses that had been; egged, teepee, or had graffiti on them. However, the Transformer's base remained untouched. Whenever someone came trick-or-treating, they left with delicious treats. When a teenager came to the base with the intent of vandalizing it, they would run away screaming their lungs out about a Decepticon.

Sari entered the base with a full bag of candy. The only Transformers that were still up were Bulkhead, Prowl, and Optimus. "Hey guys," she greeted, "What's up?"

Prowl answered, "Some teenagers won't stop screaming about Decepticons at our base."

"Hmm. Probably just a prank," the girl conclude, "So where's Star, Bee, and Rach?"

"In bed," Optimus answered. "Okay, Rachet I can understand. But Star and Bee? Going to bed early? Not very likely."

Prowl chuckled, "Carrying a sparkling takes a lot out of you, Sari."

"Hmm…okay. Night guys."

"Night Sari," the three Autobots said in unison.

Shortly after that, Prowl bid everyone good night and headed toward his and Bumblebee's room. Bulkhead went to bed soon after that, but Optimus remained awake. He thought that the whole situation was strange.

There weren't any Decepticon frequencies, but the teenagers insisted that they saw one. They described the Decepticon having ruby red optics and the infamous Decepticon insignia on their wings. Wings was what got Optimus. Maybe it was one of Starscream's clones? There were still at least two or three, maybe even four, running around somewhere.

But if that were so, why didn't they attack the teenagers or them for that matter? And if it was just a prank, like Sari said, why didn't they try to vandalize the base?

He looked at a clock and saw that it was midnight. He sighed and headed to his and Starscream's room. When the door opened he was greeted by the sight of Starscream recharging peacefully on their berth, a small smile on his lips and his intakes of air were slow and deep.

He smiled at the sight, then went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

The first thing he saw were two Decepticon insignia stickers in the trash…big enough to cover the Autobot insignia on Starscream's wings. And he saw optictacts, ruby red in color.

Optimus chuckled, it appeared that Starscream decide to partake in the human's tradition of dressing up as something he wasn't and scarring the slag out of everyone.

The mech looked at his recharging mate, "You sneaky slagger."

* * *

Sorry it's so long, but it's still good, right? Anyway, I'm thinking about puting my story on my deviant art account. What do you guys think? Should I? Chapter 19 will up sometime today. See ya! :)


	19. Carrying Part 4: November

Chapter 19: Carrying Part 4: November

November 6th

Starscream zoomed through the air at his fastest speed, Sari right behind him. He did a flip, then a barrel roll. Sari mimicked him.

She laughed as she flew a few feet away from Starscream, mimicking his tricks. The sparkling was having just as much fun. She sent several pulses of excitement and energy to her parent.

Starscream smirked, then dived toward the ground, Sari right behind him.

The wind rushed past him, and howled in Starscream's audio receptors as he fell at break neck speed. The ground was fast approaching, but neither Seeker nor girl pulled up. Sari looked at the ground and felt her stomach lurch. She pulled up quickly. As much as she liked flying, she didn't like seeking the ground rushing toward her.

She watched as Starscream suddenly pulled up at last possible second. The Seeker felt the strain on his body as he pulled up, losing all the momentum he had gained. He felt the ground graze his cockpit as he pulled up. It was dangerous to gain all the momentum he had, then suddenly pulling up. It could greatly damage his body. But that was his favorite part about flying.

The excitement, the danger, and most importantly, the freedom.

In the sky, no one could tell him what to do, the sky was his. The wind and air was his element. The sky was his domain, something his was born to control and manipulate.

Sari zoomed ahead of the Seeker, then she looked back at him. He was beginning to slow down. He kept slowing down, until he was hovering in the air, panting and stroking the area over his spark.

"Star," Sari began, "You okay?"

"Yeah," he answered breathlessly, "The sparkling's just taking a lot of energy out of me."

"Oh…we can go home, if you want."

"What, and go back to a mate who won't leave me alone until I slug him on the head? No thanks. I'm not quite ready to go home yet. Besides…"

He lunged forward and transformed, trapping the techno-organic in his cockpit. The seat belt then strapped her into the pilot's chair. Sari looked around, she had never been in the cockpit of any jet, let alone Starscream's. The screen blinked silver as he spoke, "We haven't even gotten started with the fun."

A second later, a jet was flying through Robot City at impossible speeds. And a teenaged-girl was screaming from delight and excitement as the Seeker did another dive. She felt her heart jump into her throat when he pulled up.

"Jezz Star, how fast are you going?"

"A few times the speed of sound."

"You're not even trying, are you?"

"No. But I'm not going any faster. It might hurt the little one."

"Star, you just disobeyed Rachet two times today."

"How?"

"I quote, "Okay Flyboy, no diving and no Transforming. No need to strain yourself or the kid." Remember now?"

"…………Oh……yeah……I forgot……Don't tell Rachet."

Sari laughed.

After an hour or so, the Seeker landed in front of the base, and , after letting Sari out, transformed and went inside to get some sleep. Flying took a lot out of him these days.

***

November 26th

Optimus on-lined his optics to discover that Starscream was missing from the berth. He sat up and stretched and looked at the clock by his berth.

6:30 in the morning.

"Whoa," he mumbled as he got up. "What could've possessed Starscream to get up so early?"

He walked out of his room to find his mate before he went out for morning patrol. He didn't have to search long. He found Starscream sleeping on the couch, the T.V. was on the music channel. The song that was playing now, was soft, calm, and almost made Optimus go back into recharge where he stood.

He walked over to his recharging mate. How his wings never seemed to get in the way when he laid on his side, the mech would probably never know. Optimus grabbed a blanket on the couch and used it to cover his love. He stroked his jaw line, then kissed the Seeker on the forehead and got up to leave.

"Optimus……?"

The mech stopped and looked down at his mate. The Seeker's silver optics flickered on-line and he looked up at Optimus. The mech bent down and smiled loving at him, sending the Seeker affectionate pulses. He continued to stroke Starscream's jaw line as he spoke. "Morning Star. You okay?"

"Just…woke up at five in the morning and couldn't get comfortable to go back into recharge."

"Hm, you need anything?"

"Just…one thing."

"Which is?"

"You. I'm…starting to feel a little…unwell."

Optimus became concerned, he stroked Starscream's cheek and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Just starting to feel…weaker…slower…sleepier…I don't even want to leave the ground right now."

Optimus' optics widened with surprise. Starscream hated the idea of staying on the ground all day. The Seeker continued pleadingly, "Stay with me, please?"

Optimus kissed his mate's forehead. "It's not the end of the city or the world if I miss one morning patrol." Starscream gave him a weak smile.

He let the mech led him back to their room. He helped the Seeker into the berth, then to his usual place beside him. The mech wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Starscream nuzzled his mate and whispered, "Happy Thanksgiving, Optimus."

The mech smiled, "And I am thankful, for everything I now have. A great team that's practically family, a wonderful home, a loving bondmate, and soon, a beautiful daughter."

Starscream smiled, "And I'm thankful too. For the wonderful life I've been given."

Optimus bent down and kissed Starscream, sending all of his love through their bond. Once again, as he had done so many times since they bonded, he sent Starscream a silent promise that he would never, ever be alone again.

And as he always had, the Seeker took the promise to spark and believed it.

He returned the feeling of love to his mate. Then he drifted into recharge.

* * *

Yeah, got two up in one day, I'm on a roll! Enjoy. Next one'll be up soon. :)


	20. Carrying Part 5: December

**Chapter 20: Carrying Part 5: December**

December 3

"Star? Pst! Star?"

Starscream groaned as he slowly on-lined his optics. At first, everything was a hazy fog. Then he could make out Sari.

"Sari?"

He looked at the clock near his berth. 1:00 at night.

"What are you doing up so late?"

Sari was in her pajamas, her hair wasn't in the usual pig tails, it came down to her shoulders. She rubbed her arm nervously and said, "I had a bad dream."

Starscream woke up a little more and said, "I told you to lay off the monster movies."

"I know. Can I spend the night with you? Please?"

Starscream yawned, then looked at the little techno-organic girl. He looked over his shoulder at his still recharging mate, even his daughter, for once, was in heavy recharge. He looked back at Sari, who spoke up again, "Just for tonight?"

Starscream knew that even though she looked like a teenager, Sari would occasionally revert back to her eight-year-old mindset.

He lowered a clawed hand to her. She smiled and climbed into his palm. He brought her up on the berth, then she crawled ontop of Starscream's shoulder. She settled where his neck met his shoulders and was instantly comfortable.

"Thanks Star."

"You're welcome. But you seriously need to lay off the monster movies."

"Okay." A second later, they both were in heavy recharge.

***

The next morning, Optimus awoke to a surprise. Sari was sleeping comfortably on his and Starscream's berth. And she was using Starscream as a pillow. A giant pillow, but a pillow nonetheless. He smiled, then pulled the blankets over both his mate and the techno-organic girl. Then he left the room to go on morning patrol.

***

December 24

Optimus and Starscream sat together on a couch in the living area, watching some kind of Christmas special. It was Christmas Eve, and everyone had been working hard to prepare their base for the special day.

Sari, since it was Starscream's first Christmas, helped him and Optimus prepare Christmas dinner for tomorrow and dinner that night. Bulkhead just got done with the decorations. Prowl and Bumblebee had finished wrapping the gifts. And now they were all sitting around the T.V. watching Christmas specials.

Prowl and Bumblebee's hands were intertwined and Bumblebee was resting his head comfortably on Prowl's shoulder. Optimus and Starscream rested their heads against each other's. Rachet had left the base to go to Cybertron to get three protoforms for the sparklings. He said that he would be back on Christmas morning.

Sari had informed them that her father would be coming over. No one objected to the idea.

Now, the techno-organic girl was trying to convince Starscream to drink some eggnog.

"For the last time," the Seeker growled, annoyed that he had been disturbed again, "I don't want to drink that substance."

"Come on Star!" Sari pressed, not realizing that she was swimming in dangerous waters. She had no idea how mean a Seeker could and would get if you annoyed them to a certain point. Thankfully, Optimus did.

"Star, it wouldn't kill you to try something new," the mech said, "Humor her and try it."

The Seeker shifted his gaze from his mate to Sari, "If I drink it, will you shut up and leave me alone about it?"

Sari was not offended by the Seeker's question or tone of voice. She knew Starscream was in the mood swing stage of his pregnancy. She knew it would pass in about a week or so.

"Yes," she answered. Starscream sighed and took the small human-sized cup between his thumb and index finger. Then he emptied its contents into his mouth.

"So," Sari began, as he handed the glass back to her, "What do you think?"

"It tasted pretty good. Now please go away."

Sari smiled, hugged Starscream's neck and replied, "Merry Christmas to you too."

The Seeker chuckled as she went back to her seat.

"How did you do it?" he asked Optimus. The mech looked at his mate and asked, "Do what?"

"Put up with her," Starscream answered jokingly. Optimus smiled and shook his head, "I honestly don't know." Starscream chuckled and continued, "Well, I suppose it's a good thing. It gave you some practice for becoming a parent."

Optimus gave him a small smile and placed his hand on Starscream's cockpit, over his spark. He could feel the two spark pulses. "How's she doing?"

That had become a daily question for Optimus to ask, and Starscream didn't mind in the least. He off-lined his optics and relaxed against the couch and next to his mate and answered, "She's taking a nap." The little sparkling was in peaceful recharge next to his spark.

He sent her loving pulses and she snuggled closer to his spark. Starscream decided that the little one had the right idea. He laid his head on Optimus' shoulder and went into recharge.

***

December 25

"Starscream! Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

The Seeker groaned as he slowly on-lined his optics.

"You too Optimus! Wake up!" Both Transformers looked at the girl jumping up and down on their berth, the biggest smile on her face.

Two questions went through Starscream's mind. How the hell did Sari get on their berth without her jet pack and was she out of her slagging mind!?

"Come on! My dad's already here and everyone else is awake! We're waiting for you two!" Starscream plopped his head down on his pillow and grumbled something about children needed an off-switch. Optimus chuckled sleepily and answered, " We'll be there in a minute Sari."

"Okay hurry though."

Sari suddenly had an idea. "Oh Starscream," she began. The Seeker looked at her and snarled, "What?" Sari gave him an evil smile then jumped off the berth. Before either knew it, the Seeker sat bolt upright and grabbed her before she could hurt herself.

"Are you insane!?" Starscream shrieked, "You could've hurt yourself!"

"I know, and you got up to save me. You're up now."

Starscream blinked, he'd just been tricked!

"You evil little glitch."

He glared at her but she remained unfazed. The Seeker sat her down, before the need to throw her across the room became too great. She practically skipped out the door. When he was sure she was gone, Starscream plopped down and groaned. "Evil, evil little girl."

The mech gently shook his mate before he could go into recharge again, "Come on Star, she'll just come back if we don't hurry."

Starscream groaned again, then reluctantly got out of the berth. He let Optimus lead him to the living room, where three other sleepy mechs were. Apparently, they had all been woken up by the living alarm clock. The only two beings there, who truly seemed awake were Sari and Professor Sumdac.

Starscream looked at Bumblebee, who was leaning on his mate on the couch. He looked like he would go back into recharge right there, if he didn't know Sari would just wake him up again. The Seeker sat beside the younger bot and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Bumblebee stayed in the exact same position and answered, "The little glitch from the Inferno wouldn't shut up and I couldn't find the off-switch."

Starscream chuckled and nodded his understanding. However, after everyone had a nice hot cube of energon, the Transformers felt a lot better and more awake. After everyone had breakfast, Sari played Santa and started handing (or pushing) gifts to who it was addressed to.

She started with gifts she got for her friends. She gave Bulkhead some tools, so he could work on his art projects. Bumblebee, she gave some music C.D.s (Prowl groaned when he saw what band.) She gave Prowl a M.P.3 player with music he preferred; he thanked her and apologized for kicking her off the berth. Optimus received a new blade for her his ax. The old one had snapped from age and over-use several months ago. Starscream helped Sari get the replacement.

She then gave Starscream his gift from her. By the looks of it, it was a book. He ripped away the wrapping paper and it was a green book. On the front it read, "Year One."

He opened it and saw pictures of himself, Optimus, Prowl, Bumblebee, Rachet, Bulkhead, Sari, and her father. But he was in every single picture. It was every last picture Sari had taken of him since he on-lined nearly a year ago. He kept looking through it until he came to a page that read, "For the Next Generation."

He looked at Sari, who seemed quite pleased with herself.

"Do you like it?" she asked. Starscream smiled, "Yes, I do. Thank you Sari, it's a very thoughtful gift." He lowered his hand so she could climb in and brought her to his optic level. She smiled and said, "I didn't really know what to get you, so I asked the others for advice. My dad said that some of the best gifts are the ones you make yourself. So I made that, with a little help from the others, so you could always see and remember the good times we had with each other. And you can put pictures of the sparklings in there too."

"Your father was right. I'll treasure your gift always Sari. And thank you, not only for your gift, but also being a good friend when I really needed one."

The girl's smile grew wider. She jumped onto his shoulder and hugged the Seeker's neck.

"I'm so glad you all came to Earth," she said, "You're all like family." Starscream smiled. Family. Something he had always wanted and finally had.

Sari continued, "You, Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Prowl are like the brothers I always wanted. Optimus is the one who always gives good advice and pushes me to be all that I can. Bumblebee is the funny one who always makes me laugh when I'm sad. Bulkhead's the one who is always there to play with me. Prowl is the one ready to listen to my problems and help me. And you're the one who makes me happy to be alive and reminds me to treasure all I have and to love everyone in my life…because I never know if they'll be there the next day."

"What's Rachet?" Starscream asked out of curiosity.

"The grumpy grandfather who has his soft side." Starscream chuckled. They all continued to exchange gifts with one another.

Optimus hugged Starscream and asked, "Enjoying your first Christmas?"

"Yes…it's fun…and nice."

Optimus nuzzled the Seeker's neck then kissed it. He stroked his wings, causing his mate to shiver.

"Optimus, now's not the time for that." The mech looked at the Seeker and pouted, "And why not?" Starscream smiled then kissed his mate. He broke the kiss but continued to brush them against Optimus' as he spoke, "It's far too early for one, and I want to finish the celebrations. How about tonight instead?"

Optimus chuckled, "Alright love, but don't think I'm going to forget."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Merry Christmas Star."

The mech handed the Seeker his gift to him. The Seeker gave him a small smile and then gave the mech his own gift. The red and blue mech opened his gift and smiled.

It was a Seeker charm of love and hope. He knew it took a Seeker weeks, months even, to make just one. But they were always beautiful and you could see how much work was put into the charm.

"Thank you Star. It's beautiful."

The Seeker smiled, "Just like you."

He opened his gift. He looked at his mate and hugged him. The Seeker's gift had been a hand-made music box. The cover had the most beautiful and detailed carving of an eagle on it.

"Thanks Optimus,"

"Open it."

Starscream obyed and the most beautiful melody came from it. It was calm and soft like an ocean wave.

"It can be the little one's lullaby."

"It's perfect for that." Starscream closed the music box then kissed his mate. "Question," the Seeker began, "How did you make it? You're not that good with your hands when it comes to making things."

"Bulkhead and Prowl helped me."

"Ah. That makes since. I like it nonetheless."

Rachet soon arrived, carrying three protoforms. He put them in his infirmary then went to join in the celebrations. Starscream enjoyed his first Christmas with his friends and mate and looked forward to another year, only next year, it would also be with his daughter as well.

* * *

I'm back guys! Snow day! Slush day actually, but it got me out of school. Merry late Christmas, enjoy this chapter I'll be updating sometime today. See ya! :)


	21. Carrying Part 6: New Year's Eve, January

**Chapter 21: Carrying Part 6: New Year's Eve and January **

December 29

"Optimus," Starscream began as his mate continued to lead him, "Where are you taking me?" The mech was behind Starscream, his hands over his optics.

"You'll see Star. You remember that surprise baby shower we threw for Prowl and Bumblebee a few months ago?"

How could the Seeker forget? When Sari mentioned it, the Autobots called Bumblebee and Prowl's parents, brought them to Earth, and threw them a surprise baby shower.

Bumblebee's parents were nice, however, Yellow-jacket, Bumblebee's father, wouldn't stop giving Prowl the evil optic. Queenbee, the young bot's mother, made her son fall over from embarrassment when she asked, "Isn't that ninja-bot a little old for my cutsey-wusty Bumbles?" It also had the whole team laughing.

Prowl's parents welcomed Bumblebee into their family, blessed their grandchildren, and wished them happy lives. It was a pretty fun day.

"Yes," Starscream finally answered, "Why?"

Optimus sighed and finally stopped. Then he whispered in his mate's audio, "I'm sorry, and remember; I love you."

He uncovered Starscream's optics and the Seeker was ready to scream with rage. They were throwing him a surprise baby shower, if the decorated room and the big banner that read, "It's A Girl!" was any indicator.

"OPTIMUS!!!" the Seeker screeched, "You know I hate surprises!!"

Everyone winced at Starscream's voice and offered Optimus a look of sympathy; no way were they going to mess with a pissed off Seeker. Optimus backed away slowly and said, "I know. I tried to convince them not to do it. But……they're really clever."

The sparkling picked the perfect moment to nudge her carrier's spark in confusion and amusement. She didn't know why her carrier was screaming and wanted to know why, and she thought her father's predicament was quite amusing. Not for him of course.

Starscream heard a familiar laugh that snapped him out of his rage and distracted him from his sparkling's nudging.

"You were the same way as a sparkling," Silverstar began as he walked towards his son and son-in-law, "Never wanted any surprises parties of any kind."

"Father!"

"Hey Screamer."

The older Seeker hugged his son and said, "And when were you planning on telling me I was going to be a grandfather?" Starscream returned the embrace, then rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Wasn't sure how you would react hearing that I was carrying only a few weeks after I saw you last."

"I would've been surprised, but pleased. Now I have a request."

"What?"

"Send me pictures of my grand-daughter. And let her visit me so I can spoil her." Starscream and Optimus laughed, "Of course Father."

The sparkling nudged his spark questioningly. Starscream chuckled. "What's so funny?" Silverstar asked. The younger Seeker answered, "She wants to know who I'm talking to."

"She's that aware of everything?"

"Yes, I found it a little odd at first; to know she's that aware of me and those around me. But it just makes me hope that she will be very strong as she grows."

Silverstar smiled, "She's something special, I can feel it. She's going to do great things!"

Starscream smiled, "I hope so."

Optimus put his hand on Starscream's shoulder and asked, "You still mad?" The seeker sighed, "No Optimus, I'm not mad."

"Then could you try to meet my mother?"

"Of course. But where's your father?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you…didn't I?"

"Tell me what?"

Optimus sighed, "Father……died in the first stages of the war."

"How?" Starscream kicked himself inwardly, "I mean you don't have to tell me."

"It's okay Star……Megatron…ripped out his spark chamber and crushed it." Starscream flinched at the thought. "I'm sorry Optimus." The mech gave the Seeker a small smile then hugged him. "It's okay," he whispered, "I know he wouldn't want me to linger in the past. He would have wanted me to keep living."

Starscream returned the embrace. Then he was dragged to a femme.

She had the same helm that Optimus had and was colored yellow and silver with a few splashes of gold here and there. She was very thin and barely came to Optimus' shoulder. She had bright azure, round optics and a kind looking face. She was beautiful.

"Starscream," Optimus began, "This is my mother Windstreak. Mother this is my bondmate."

Windstreak smiled, "I remember you. You used to be that adorable little seekerling that played with my Optimus. My goodness, you've grown into a handsome Seeker now."

Starscream chuckled, then smiled, "Thank you. And I remember you. You were the nice femme who always let me stay over whenever me and Father were arguing and you always made those energon sweets."

Windstreak smiled and giggled, "Yes that was me." Several great memories of Windstreak and sleep-overs at Optimus' house returned to Starscream's memory.

"Bluefire would've been so pleased to see you and know Optimus finally had someone to love and was having a family of his own."

"Wish he could be here," Starscream stated. "So do I," the femme began, "But we're not here to talk about or morn my late bondmate, we're here to celebrate the new life growing within you. Welcome to the family, Starscream."

The femme hugged her new son-in-law and he returned the embrace. Windstreak, when they had released each other asked, "Now that that's cleared up, how about we have some fun?"

***

December 31

Starscream was walking toward his old room, now turned into the baby room. He and Optimus had received many gifts that were needed to take care of their sparkling. The baby shower was nice and Sari got lot of pictures for Starscream's photo-album. The only thing the Seeker hated about it, was that it had been a surprise; he hated surprises.

He shook it off as he entered his daughter's room. In a corner there was a toy-box filled with things for his little one to play with. There was a crib for her to recharge in, of course she would be recharging with him and Optimus until she was a few weeks, maybe a month, old. There were also blankets, bottles, everything that he and Optimus needed was in here.

Starscream went to his daughter's crib and took a blanket from its place. The fabric was fairly old, but still good. Very soft and very warm. The Seeker remembered the blanket.

He traced the shooting stars and the full moons with one clawed finger. This had been his blanket when he was a sparkling. Firecomet, when she realized that she was carrying, began working on a blanket for her infant. This was the very same blanket she had made for him all those years ago.

He couldn't help but smile at the memories and at the fact that his father had kept it all these years. Just in case. Now it would belong to his daughter. He put the blanket back in the crib and put his hand over his spark.

She was beginning to wake from her nap. She nudged his spark sleepily and lovingly, and he sent her loving pulses.

Optimus walked into the room, shivering. "St-Starsc-scream," he stuttered, "Wh-When are you go-going to c-close the windows and t-turn the heating unit ba-back on?"

"As soon as it feels like Bumblebee and I aren't over-heating."

That phase still hadn't worn off. Optimus wrapped his arms around the Seeker from behind and held the warmer body close to his own. "Yo-You're l-lucky I lo-love you s-so much." The Seeker chuckled as the mech rubbed his cockpit and laid his head on his shoulder.

Starscream moved his head slightly to make himself and Optimus more comfortable. Optimus sighed, "Much better." After a moment the Seeker spoke, "Sari said something about today being New Year's Eve?"

"Yes, and?"

"What do they celebrate today?"

"Humans stay up late midnight, throwing parties, celebrating the New Year."

"Interesting…What's Sari planning for us?"

"Just a small party with the team, nothing big."

"Hm…I might not be able to stay up long though."

"It's okay, you're carrying. It'll take a lot out of you, from what Rachet's told me." Optimus' hand stopped rubbing the cockpit and rested it above his mate's spark. He could feel both his mate's and daughter's spark pulses. "How's our little one?"

"She's developing. She'll be with us soon." She nudged her carrier's spark again. He knew what this nudge meant, she wanted to be in the air. She was defiantly a Star and she would most likely be a seekerling. "I've gotta go," Starscream said, leaving his mate's embrace.

"She wants to go flying."

"Alright," Optimus began skeptically, "Just-"

"Be careful. I know Optimus." The Seeker left the base and began his daily flight.

***

January 14

Starscream was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. Optimus was out on patrol. Bumblebee was recharging with Prowl, Rachet was working on something in his infirmary, Bulkhead was working on an art project, and the Seeker had no idea what Sari was doing. But he began to wonder, since the base was hardly ever this quiet.

He heard Sari's voice then, "Hey Star!"

"Hello Sari."

"What you watchin'?"

"Nothing, just channel hoping right now."

"Oh. How's the sparkling?" Starscream smiled as Sari took her usual seat on his shoulder. "She's recharging."

"Again? That's all she ever does."

"Who wouldn't? It's nice, warm, quiet, your carrier's sending you loving pulses, it's dark, and you can only hear the soft pulsing of your carrier's spark. I remember when I was sharing my mother's spark chamber. I spent most of the time recharging."

"You remember being inside your mother?"

"Yes, don't humans remember their time being one with their carrier?"

"No we don't. You see, humans don't have very good memories. We don't remember our time in the womb, we don't remember our toddler years, and we can barely remember our child-hood."

"What horrible memory capabilities. The only time a Transformer doesn't remember is when they don't want to remember."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Transformers have the ability to block certain memories. A perfect example; because it was causing very vivid nightmares for me, I blocked off the memory where Megatron reprogrammed me and changed my personality."

"Oh, that would be pretty cool if a human could do that." Starscream chuckled as he continued to channel surf. "Star," Sari began, "What's carrying like?"

"It's a little strange sometimes. You can be all by yourself in a room, but you know you're not truly alone. You can always feel your sparkling and you're always aware of them. But when I feel her nudge my spark, something amazing flows throughout my body. Feelings of pride, happiness, and joy."

"Oh, that sounds amazing. How are you aware of the sparkling?"

"No one really knows how that works. But the main belief is that it has something to do with the fact that she is connected to me."

"Connected to you? Are you talking metaphorically or physically?"

"Physically. My sparkling's spark is connected to my spark. Just as I am aware of her, she is aware of me."

"So, just like you can feel what she feels, since what she doing, she can feel what you feel and since what you're doing?"

"Yes. It's called the Creator and Creation bond."

"Is it anything like a bondmate bond?"

"It's something like that. When she's born, the Creator and Creation bond will still be open. She will still be able to since my thoughts and feelings and I hers. The bond will remain open until she reaches at least a hundred stellar-cycles."

"A hundred years!?"

"Yes, that's only about…six years in Transformer years."

"Whoa. How many stellar-cycles are you?"

"I'm about seventy-two million stellar-cycles old. Only about twenty-five or twenty-six in Transformer years."

"Wow. How long do you think I'll live?"

"I don't really know. There aren't really that many techno-organics on Cybertron. But I would wager you'd live long enough to see my grandchildren have children. But that's only a very rough estimate."

"So…long after the people in this city die, we'll still be alive?"

"Yes. We'll probably even outlast Earth. But in my spark, I hope we'll find a way to keep this planet alive, long after dead and gone."

"Well, we certainly have the tech on Cybertron to try." Starscream chuckled. Then he yawned. As much as he liked explaining things to Sari, it did get tiring sometimes. "Here, the T.V.'s yours." He handed her the remote, then got up to leave. "Where are ya going?"

"To my room to recharge for a few mega-cycles."

"Have a nice nap." Starscream smiled, then continued to his room.

* * *

Told ya I'd get another chapter up today, just took longer than I thought it did. Enjoy this chap, and you'll definatly have another one tomorrow! :)


	22. Carrying Part 7: Valentine

**Chapter 22: Carrying Part 7: Valentine's Day**

February 14

It wasn't as cold in February as it was in January. But the team was still freezing to death because of the two pregnant Transformers.

Starscream was out flying, as usual, and Bumblebee was out taking a walk through the forest with Prowl. It gave the rest of the team a chance to turn on the heating unit and warm up before they got back.

Starscream refrained from doing any flips, barrel rolls, diving, and free-falls, and especially transforming. He learned his lesson from disobeying Rachet's orders.

He had strained himself and his sparkling so much four months ago, that his sparkling had started taking twice as much energy from him than she usually did to heal herself.

It had made Starscream ill for over two weeks.

Now, she was slowly going into recharge as he flew. She always did that. Every time he landed, she would be in recharge.

This time she was out before he landed. A slight change. Starscream flew toward home, and he saw his mate. He was standing in the front door of the base, waiting for him.

The Seeker landed in front of Optimus and the mech hugged him. Starscream gladly returned the embrace. Optimus kissed his audio receptor then whispered into it, "Happy Valentine's Day, Star."

The Seeker smiled then whispered back, "Yes, the reason I went out so early."

He backed up, then gave the mech some wild flowers he found on a mountain in the woods. Optimus smiled and took them.

"Not what I was expecting," he admitted.

Starscream chuckled, "What were you expecting?"

"For you to ask about the holiday."

"Sorry, but Sari beat you to the punch."

"Ah."

The mech took something from a compartment on his waist. "Do you remember this?"

Starscream stared at the object in question, then his optics widened in disbelief. It was a very old Seeker charm he had made for Optimus the day he moved away.

He had told the mech it was a charm of strength, courage, and wisdom and that it would bring him good luck and fortune in battle. Optimus had taken the farewell gift gratefully and had said, "I'll keep it forever."

"I don't believe it," Starscream began, "You actually kept it?"

"I promised I would, didn't I? I made one for you."

Optimus put his charm away and pulled out another that was similar to it. But it had different colors and lacked the Seeker uniqueness but still being unique at the same time.

Starscream smiled as he took the charm. He looked at his mate and said, "I'll keep it forever."

Optimus chuckled at how the Seeker was mimicking what he said several millennias ago. Then he hugged his Seeker, "I love you Star."

"I love you too Optimus."

* * *

Sorry with how short this chapter is, and the next one will be short too. But the one after the next will be much longer, promise! Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)


	23. Carrying Part 8: God Father

**Chapter 23: Carrying Part 8: God Father**

Optimus was in his and Starscream's room. He was lying in their berth, holding his mate close. His hand went up and down the Seeker's back as he recharged.

The mech thought his mate looked so cute when he was in recharge. His lips were slightly parted, his vents would always release warm air, his wings would twitch from time to time, and his systems would hum so softly it was almost unheard. Optimus started tracing Starscream's jaw-line, admiring his handsome face.

The mech sighed, how did he get so lucky to have a bondmate like Starscream? He was beautiful, on both the inside and out.

The Seeker began to stir, knocking the mech out of his thoughts. His optics flickered as they came on-line. Silver optics met with blue ones.

"Morning my Star." The Seeker smiled and snuggled closer to his mate. "Morning love."

Starscream's hands began to trace random patterns on Optimus' chest. The Seeker smiled, he loved everything about his mate. His body, his heart, his soul, everything. His thoughts began to wonder to his daughter; he hoped she would be like her father. Kind, good, caring, loving, and beautiful.

Then his thoughts began to wonder to a topic that he had been thinking about for several weeks now.

He sighed and asked, "Optimus, if anything happened to us, who would you let take care of our daughter?"

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"I mean…who would you make our daughter's god father?" Optimus looked at Starscream curiously, finding the sudden change of topic strange, "I…haven't really thought about it. Why do you ask?"

"Well…did you see Blitzwing how I saw him, before I was reprogrammed when we bonded?"

"Yes. He seemed like a decent enough mech…He was your friend."

"Yes…I would like for him to be part of our daughter's life…I would like for him to be her god father."

"…Why Blitzwing?"

"Because…despite being a Decepticon, he's a good person…and I know that he would care about her as if she were his own daughter if anything ever happened to us."

"I have no doubt that Blitzwing isn't a good person, and I believe that he would take care for our little one. But he's in a high-tech prison with the other Decepticons that's guarded 24/7. How can he be a part of our daughter's life, if he's locked up?"

"There are still several Decepticons left, correct?"

"Yes."

"And several Decepticon battle ships among other things the Elite Guard want to know?"

"Yes."

"Blitzwing is a pretty high ranking Decepticon, what would happen if he told everything he knows?"

"If it's real information, he'll be sent to the most passive planet with an Autobot team to watch him while on parole."

"A get out of jail free card."

"Something like that. But how do you know he'll even tell anything he knows?"

"I don't know, but something in my spark just tells me he'll do it if he knows he'll be a god father."

Optimus chuckled. "I think that's our little on giving you confidence. And there's more to it than him just being our daughter's god father, isn't there?"

"…Yes." Optimus stroked Starscream's cheek, "What else is there?"

"…The same thing when you found me and realized I was alive. I…I want my friend back."

Optimus smiled, completely understanding. "As soon as he gets out of the slammer," the mech began leaning toward his mate, "He can be her god father."

Starscream smiled and mumbled, "Thank you," before his mate's lips pressed to his.

Optimus' glossa soon found its way past the Seeker's lips and began exploring the damp, warm cavern. Starscream groaned as Optimus shifted their position to where he was under the mech. Optimus abandoned the Seeker's lips and went to nibble and kiss his neck, while his hand stroked a wing, then went to his cockpit. Starscream arched as the hand traveled even lower.

"Aren't you supposed to go on patrol soon?"

"The city will last while I spend the morning with my mate."

"Mmm…Optimus, don't shirk your duties to do something you want."

"Please? Just a quickie?"

"Mmm…"

Optimus smiled mischievously. He moved away from the Seeker's neck and toward a wing. Then he licked the sharp tip, before putting it in his mouth. Starscream arched into his mate.

Mouth and glossa on his wings were his greatest weakness. And Optimus knew it.

"Alright…just a quickie."

Optimus smiled evilly, he loved it when he won. "Thanks love, you won't regret it." Then he moved back to his original position and kissed the Seeker.

* * *

Okay, not as short as I thought it was going to be. But I still love how it turned out! Enjoy, next chap will be up sometime today or tomorrow. I'll try hard to make it today. See ya!:)


	24. Carrying Part9:Butterfly,Draco,Starcomet

**Chapter 24: Carrying Part 9: Butterfly, Draco, Starcomet**

March 17

Bumblebee had suddenly collapsed and began screaming in pain. He was rushed to the infirmary and Rachet prepared everything for birthing sparklings. He got two of the three protoforms and all his equipment.

Prowl was by Bumblebee's side, gripping his hand, saying that it would all be over soon. It took both Optimus and Prowl to hold the yellow bot down while Rachet removed the twins' sparks from their carrier's. After a few agonizing minutes for Bumblebee, the sparks were removed and put into a protoform.

In a matter of seconds, the twins took their first breath of life and cried.

Rachet handed the femme to Bumblebee and the bot to Prowl. The femme was colorful, like her spark. She was bright blue, with purple markings. Her optics were leafy green and round like her face. She was very slim and frail looking, but her optics showed strength. She also had a helm with little horns on it, like Bumblebee's.

"Hello Butterfly," Bumblebee greeted, "Welcome to the 'verse."

The little femme mewled, then her hands folded into stingers like her carrier's. "Prowl!" the yellow bot exclaimed, "She has my stingers!" The stingers folded back into hands and the femme continued to mewl then reach for her carrier.

The bot was the same colors as his father; black and gold. His helm was also similar to his father's, before he put on the mods. Like his sister, he was slim, defiantly a ninja build. His optics, however, were almond shaped and sky blue in color. The mini motorcycle rubbed his optics, then looked around at the new world outside of his carrier's spark chamber. He even studied his new body.

He looked at his hands for a few seconds, then they folded into stingers, like his sister's. "Prowl!" Bumblebee exclaimed. Prowl smiled at his mate, excited that their son and daughter had inherited something from both of them.

The bot folded his stingers back into hands then laughed and mewled and reached for his father. Prowl happily brought his son close to his chest, right next to his spark.

Starscream and Optimus, and everyone else watched the new parents coo to their young ones. Starscream couldn't help but smile at the sight. He couldn't wait until that was him and Optimus, holding their infant, talking to her, cooing to her, smiling at her and her smiling back at them.

Rachet cleared his throat and said, "The femme has a name. But what's the bot's?"

Bumblebee smiled and said, "Well Prowl, we agreed I could name the femme and you could name the bot. So, what's his name?"

Prowl didn't answer for a long moment, then he answered, "Draco."

Starscream raised an optic ridge and asked, "Latin?" Prowl nodded.

"What does it mean?" Bumblebee asked. Prowl smiled and answered, "Dragon." The yellow bot smiled tiredly, the effects of giving birth catching up to him, and said, "I like that name."

Draco cooed and mewled, obviously liking his name as well.

Starscream chuckled. He could tell, just by looking at him, that Draco would be just like his father. Prowl sat by Bumblebee on the medical berth and handed Draco to him.

Bumblebee kissed both sparklings on the forehead and snuggled into Prowl's side.

Everyone smiled at the sight, then left to give the new parents and their sparklings some privacy. Starscream sat by himself in the living room. The T.V. was the only thing that kept the silence at bay.

The Seeker stroked the area above his spark, a small smile coming to his features. His daughter was in heavy recharge at the moment. She was developing and it wouldn't be long before she was with them.

A moment later, the Seeker felt Optimus sit beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. "Soon enough, it's going to be us with a sparkling."

Starscream nodded, laid his head on his mate's shoulder, off-lined his optics and went into recharge for a while.

***

April 3

Starscream and Sari were out flying. Spring had finally come. The followers were in full bloom, animals and plants were stirring, the sun was warm, the breezes were cool, and everywhere the two looked, there was life. It was beautiful.

At the moment, the two were flying over the forest, a few miles from the base. Starscream took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Star," Sari began, "How much longer 'till your daughter is born?"

"You can't really tell when a sparkling's going to be born," he explained, "Like with Bumblebee; he felt just fine one second before he fell to the ground screaming in pain. It's very unpredictable."

"Oh. Must have really hurt when Rachet was getting the twins out."

"Of course it hurt Sari. Our sparks are the most sensitive thing our whole bodies. And Rachet pretty much had to cut through Bumblebee's spark to get Butterfly and Draco out."

"So that's why every Transformer screams bloody murder when someone goes for their sparks."

Starscream couldn't stop himself from reaching out and thumping the girl and sending her flipping backwards. "Hey!" she exclaimed when she got back some of her bearings.

At that moment, Starscream felt Optimus sending his spark loving pulses through their bond. The Seeker smiled and returned the feeling. "You and Optimus are really happy together," Sari said, knowing the smile that now graced the Seeker's features. "Yes, we are. Of course we do have our bad days."

"Yeah, like when you got so mad at him you litterly kicked him out of the room and he had to sleep on the couch?"

Starscream laughed, "Yes, exactly like that Sari."

"By the way, what did he do?"

"Hmm…I don't remember. I do remember that we were laughing about it the next morning."

Sari giggled and said, "Bulkhead and Optimus were talking the about something the other day. And Bulkhead asked, "Hey Optimus, when you and Starscream fight, does he beg?""

The Seeker raised an optic ridge and asked, "Oh, and what did Optimus say?"

"He said, "Yeah, he begs. He gets down on his knees and begs me to come out from under the berth and fight him like a mech.""

Starscream burst out laughing with Sari. When they had contained themselves, Sari continued, "But you and Optimus hardly ever fight about anything."

"Yes, that's true. It's also true that we don't agree on everything, but we find a way to work things out in the end." Sari smiled. Then she frowned as she asked, "Star, do you think you and Optimus would still be together if he never moved away and if you never joined the Decepticons?"

"……I prefer not to think about what could've been if something did or did not happen. I prefer to think about the present."

"Yeah, I remember an old saying my dad told me. Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift; that's why it's called the present." Starscream smiled, "You humans have many wise sayings." Sari giggled, "Yeah. Come on, let's go home."

Starscream nodded, feeling a little tired, and started to go in the direction to the base.

But then he felt a great pain in his spark. He stopped and hovered in the air. "Star, what's wrong?" Sari asked. The sparkling was squirming around and seemed to be scared. He tried to calm her, then he felt another wrenching pain.

He cried out and put his hand over his spark. "Star! What's wrong?!" The Seeker didn't have time to answer; he was suddenly falling. "Star!!" Starscream tried to make his thrusters respond. Unable to, he curled into a position that would protect his spark when he landed.

He hit the earth with a loud crash and pain surged through his body. "Star!" Sari exclaimed as she landed by the Seeker, "Are you alright?"

He didn't care about his wellbeing, only his sparkling's. She was alright, but in a state of panic as was Sari. "Star?" Starscream suddenly arched from the ground and wailed in pain and absolute agony. Sari didn't wait another second, she comm'd Optimus.

"Optimus…Optimus!"

"Sari? What is it?"

Starscream could hear his mate's voice over Sari's comm. link. The mech could feel the Seeker's pain, and was greatly concerned.

"It's Star," Sari answered, "He fell from the sky and now-"

The Seeker screamed as another wave of pain went through him. "Optiiimuuuuuuuuuuus!!!!"

"Optimus!" Sari exclaimed, "I think Star's gone into labor!"

On the other end of the comm. link, everyone in the base could hear the Seeker. Rachet ran out of the infirmary and to Optimus. "What's going on?!" he exclaimed. "Starscream," Optimus answered, fear and worry in his tone, "Sari says he's just gone into labor."

Another pain filled scream could be heard.

"Optimus!" Sari sounded panicked as she asked, "What do I do?!"

Rachet got on the comm. and said, "Sari, tell Starscream to keep both himself and the sparkling calm and to take deep breaths, it will help relieve some of the pain. Optimus'll be there as soon as he can."

The comm. link was dropped and Sari went to Starscream. She tried to keep the panic from her voice as she spoke, "Star you need to stay calm, and you need to get the sparkling to calm down. Take deep breaths, Rachet said it should help with the pain."

Starscream obyed and sent calming pulses to his daughter and took in several deep, shaky breaths. His daughter was still panicking; she had no idea what was going on. She didn't know that she was causing her parent pain, she didn't know it was time for her birth. She just knew something was wrong and her parent was hurting.

Pain surged through the Seeker's body again. He dug his claws into the earth and ground his dentals together. An idea came to Sari's mind. Maybe her key could help relieve some of the Seeker's pain? It was better than standing around doing nothing.

"Star," she began, "I'm gonna try using my key to ease the pain. Want to try?"

Starscream clenched his dentals as another wave of pain hit. "It…won't hurt-argh!- t-the little one…will it?" Sari thought for a moment, then answered, "I don't think so. I think it might even calm her down."

Starscream whimpered as the pain continued to surge. He nodded his head, "Try." Sari got ontop of Starscream's chest and touched her key to the Seeker's cockpit. She got off the yellow glass as it opened to reveal his spark. Sari saw the little one and how her spark pulse started to become more frantic.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Sari touched her key to Starscream's spark. At first it seemed to work, then the sparkling's spark energy flared and Starscream screamed in absolute agony. "Sari! The sparkling! What's happening!?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Star! I don't know what happened! I'm so sorry!" Sari closed the Seeker's cockpit and continued to talk to him. This new pain was unbearable!

At first the key was calming the sparkling. But then it started to hurt her. It scared her and she flared her spark energy at Sari to make it stop, and now she was causing Starscream more pain by taking energy straight from his spark to heal herself and by trying to get rid of the All Spark energy that was now coursing through her.

Hearing Sari's voice helped Starscream bear the pain. He didn't even know what she was saying. But as long as she kept talking, he would be fine. A new worry surfaced in his spark. What had Sari's key done to his sparkling?

Optimus was now sending comforting pulses to his mate, promising that he would be there any minute. Starscream off-lined his optics and continued to breath. He heard Sari go on her comm. link. At hearing Rachet's name, he tried to pay attention and listen.

"Rachet?" Sari began, "Something's happened."

"What? Is Starscream alright?"

"…….I don't know. I don't know if the sparkling is alright either."

"What happened?"

"I tried using my key to ease Starscream's pain and to calm the sparkling, but…..it didn't work. In fact, I think I've made things worse."

Sari's voice was choked, she was crying.

"Hey kid, it's okay," Rachet to comfort, "You didn't mean to hurt him or the little one."

"But what if my key kills her and Starscream?"

"I don't think you did that sort of damage. We'll see when you get back, okay?" Sari sniffled, "Okay."

For several minutes, Sari continued to talk to Starscream. The Seeker could barely tell what was going on now, all he knew about was the pain. Then he finally felt Optimus pick him and start sprinting back to the base.

Sari was on Optimus' shoulder and continued to speak to Starscream. The Seeker was slightly more aware of the girl's words, "It's okay Star, we're going home. Everything's gonna be okay."

Then he heard Optimus' voice, "Just a little longer Star. You're both going to be okay."

To both Transformers and the girl, the short few minutes back to base, was an eternity.

"We're here Star," the Seeker heard Sari say, "We're home. You just need to wait a little longer."

Prowl, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead watched Optimus run into the infirmary and Sari used her jet pack to get off his shoulder and wait outside the infirmary.

The mech laid his mate on the nearest berth, while everyone gathered outside the infirmary. Rachet came out seconds later with the same tools he had used on Bumblebee a month ago and the small protoform body.

Starscream on-lined his optics and looked at his mate. The Autobot leader was holding the Seeker's clawed hand. Another surge of pain went through him. "Optimus," the Seeker groaned through clenched dentals.

The sparkling wasn't panicking as badly as before and she wasn't in any more pain from the All Spark energy. Starscream felt the pain lessen a great deal. But she was still scared. She nudged her parents spark apologetically for taking so much of his spark energy and hurting him, questioningly because she didn't know what was going on, then lovingly to help ease some of his pain, but she didn't get any responses. No loving, calming, or caring pulses to reassure her, nothing.

Starscream was too weak. He didn't have the energy to send his daughter anymore pulses. He put his free hand over his spark and continued to breathe. Rachet gave Starscream as much sedative as he could. "Sorry Starscream," he began, "But if I give you anymore it could cause serious and permanent damage to the little one. Not to mention I don't know what Sari's key did to you and your daughter."

"I…understand," the Seeker managed to say.

Rachet nodded then looked at the Seeker's mate, "Optimus, I need your help to open his cockpit." The mech nodded and released his mate's hand. Then helped the medic gently pry open the yellow glass. Starscream felt another wave of pain and couldn't suppress a whimper.

A second later the two mechs managed to open the yellow glass. Rachet was now looking for the younger spark. When he found it, he looked at Starscream and said, "I'm not gonna lie; this will hurt like a son-of-a-glitch. But don't tense up, it will only be more painful. Okay?"

The Seeker nodded and tried to relax some. The sparkling began to panic again when Rachet reached into her carrier's cockpit and toward her with those tools. The Seeker arched his back painfully when the medic started separating the sparkling from him.

She was now in an even greater state of panic. She was being torn away from her carrier!

Another scream exploded from Starscream's vocalizer and over half of Robot City could hear it. Optimus, Prowl, and Bumblebee had to work together to keep the Seeker down.

"Optimus!" the Seeker wailed, "It hurts!"

"I know Star," the mech tried to comfort his mate. He took one of the Seeker's clawed hands and rubbed his thumb over the Seeker's knuckles. Starscream wailed louder when he felt Rachet starting to cut through his spark.

"Shh! Star, shh!" Optimus felt so helpless as he watched tears stream down Starscream's cheeks. He was in pain, and the mech could do nothing but talk to him. "It's okay. It's okay. Shh. She's almost out. She's almost with us. Shh. You're going to be okay. She's going to be okay. Shh. It's almost over."

Starscream tried to focus on Optimus and not the pain. It helped when the mech began sending comforting, calming, and soothing pulses to his spark.

Starscream wailed again as Rachet cut through the last "threads" that kept his spark and daughter's connected. When his scream died down, Rachet had finally separated the sparkling from her carrier.

The pain had finally stopped. Bumblebee and Prowl resumed their original positions outside the infirmary and continued to watch Rachet. The medic put the spark in the protoform and the sparkling gave it form.

It turned from grey and white, to silver. Appendages began to sprout from her back and head, and other features formed. A moment later, the sparkling took her first breath of life and wailed.

Rachet picked the sparkling up and her cries and screams grew louder. Bumblebee chuckled, "I think she remembers you and she doesn't like you."

Sari and Bulkhead laughed, Prowl shook his head and gave his mate a small smile. Starscream managed a weak chuckle as well as Optimus.

"She'll have to deal for a few minutes," the medic stated, "I need to make sure Sari's key didn't cause any kind of damage to her."

Rachet rushed to the back of the infirmary, taking the sparkling out of Starscream's sight.

"Star?" The Seeker turned his head to the infirmary's entrance to look at Sari. She looked sad and her face was stained with tears.

"Star…I'm sorry if something's wrong with your daughter because of me." Then she started crying again. Starscream felt his spark wrench. "It…it's okay…Sari." The Seeker managed to gasp out. "Yo-You were…only t-trying to…t-…to help."

Sari continued to cry. Starscream looked at Optimus. The mech understood and got up and went to Sari. He gently picked up the sobbing techno-organic and brought her to Starscream.

The Seeker closed his cockpit and managed to get into a sitting position.

"Sari," he began when Optimus put her in the palm of his clawed hand, "It's okay…You didn't…didn't know that was…was going to happen."

Sari looked at the Seeker and asked, "You're not angry?"

"N-…no…I'm…I'm not." Starscream hated having to pause to gasp for breath but couldn't control it. Sari wiped her eyes then asked, "Do you think she's okay?"

"I…hope so."

Sari sat on a nightstand by the berth while they all waited for Rachet. A few moments later he returned, a smile on his lips and a still wailing sparkling in his arms.

"You're sparkling's just fine Optimus, Starscream. Healthiest sparkling I've ever seen."

"Then what did my key do?" Sari asked.

"Oh nothing major. Just gave her too much All Spark energy too fast. It surprised her and hurt her, so she started reacting negatively to it. Trying to reject it and it just hurt Starscream a lot more than it should have. Especially when he started taking energy directly from his spark to heal herself. But she's going to be just fine."

Starscream sighed with relief, his little one was okay.

Optimus smile turned from one of joy, to one of joking. "Star?" he began, "What was that you said about not falling out of the sky anytime soon?"

The Seeker glared daggers. "Don't start," he snarled, "Or do you want to recharge on the couch again?"

Everyone laughed, except Optimus. Bumblebee and Prowl went to check on their sparklings. Because of a glare from Rachet, Bulkhead and Sari took a hike. When everyone was gone, Rachet gave the sparkling to Starscream.

When the Seeker took his daughter from the medic, her cries died down. She looked up at him, and did nothing but stare for several long seconds.

She smiled, mewled, and reached for him. He hugged her close to his frame and she settled in the crook of his arm.

Starscream looked her over; she was beautiful. He immediately noticed that she had the same organic gene that gave her hair, like his mother. It came to her shoulders and was a beautiful pure silver. He touched the material. It was smooth and soft. On the sides of her head (where ears would be on a human) she had antennas like her father's. Her coloring, that would eventually change as she got older, was silver and blue, like Starscream's had been. Her optics were almond shaped and misty while in color. Just as Starscream predicted, she was a seeker. Small wings were on her back, she had heel thrusters, and claws. Her frame was slim; perfect for speed and agility.

Starscream stroked her hair and smiled at her. "So," Rachet began, "What's her name?" The Seeker smile grew wider as he answered, "Her name is Starcomet." Rachet smiled, "That sounds like a perfect name for her." Then he left the two new parents alone.

Optimus looked at his mate questioningly. Starscream chuckled. "Believe me, there have been stranger names in my family. And what better name than after the being that's been protecting me all my life?"

Optimus nodded then asked, "Can I hold her?" Starscream gave Starcomet to her father, but she kicked and fought, not wanting to leave her carrier.

Optimus tried to be firm but gentle as the child continued to thrash about. "Great, she's afraid of me."

"No she's not. If you remember correctly, I was uncomfortable around you at first. But when I got used to you, were inseparable. Besides, it's only natural she likes me first, she been sharing my spark chamber for the past nine months."

A second later Starcomet calmed down and was mewling and laughing. She reached out to her father. He gladly brought her closer and hugged her to his chest.

"Hey little Starcomet," he greeted, "Welcome to the 'verse."

Starcomet mewled. She laid her head on her father's chest and listened to his spark pulses. She mewled then put her hand over her spark chamber and felt the pulses from her own spark. Optimus chuckled and said, "Yes, they're the same."

Starcomet looked up at him and mewled. Then she yawned. Starscream was tired as well. "Optimus give her to me and get her blanket and music-box, please?"

The mech reluctantly handed his daughter back to Starscream, then left. Starcomet settled in the crook of his arm again then mewled at her carrier.

He lowered his free hand to her and she grabbed his middle claw with both her tiny clawed hands. The little digits gripped his finger tightly, causing her pointed fingers to sink into the finger and make Starscream wince.

This little one had sharp claws and she was pretty strong.

Starscream chuckled as he examined her hands; they were so tiny. They could barely wrap around his finger. Starcomet almost like she was comparing the size of Starscream's hand to hers. She was so cute!

Starscream began to hum a little tune to Starcomet, it was from a song he had come to like very much. Then he started to quietly sing to her.

"**I hope the days come easy, and the moments pass slow.  
And each road leads you to where you wanna go.  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window.  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.  
But more than anything, more than anything…**

**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to.  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold.  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you,  
And wants the same things too.  
Yeah this, is my wish.**

**I hope you never look back, but you never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left.  
I hope you always forgive and you never regret.  
And you help somebody every chance you get.  
Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake.  
And always give more than you take.  
But more than anything, yeah more than anything…**

**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to.  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold.  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody love you,  
And wants the same things to.  
Yeah this, is my wish. Yeah, yeah!**

**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to.  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold.  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you,  
And wants the same things to.  
Yeah this, is my wish. (my wish, for you)**

**This is my wish (my wish, for you.)  
I hope you know somebody loves you (my wish, for you.)  
May all your dreams stay big (my wish for you.)**

Starcomet smiled at her parent, seeming to understand that he was doing more than just quietly singing to her (badly I might add because of his voice).

She snuggled into his chest and mewled. Starscream smiled then said, "I really hope all those things happen to you my little Comet. And sorry for my horrible singing."

The sparkling laughed then nuzzled his cockpit.

A moment later, Optimus returned with Starcomet's blanket and music-box. He sat the box on the nightstand and handed the blanket to Starscream.

The Seeker wrapped the blanket around his daughter, careful of her wings, then opened the music-box and let the wonderful melody play. Starcomet went into a deep recharge, Starscream right behind her.

Optimus smiled then took the blanket on the berth and covered up the Seeker. He sat beside him, the berth large enough to hold him and his family.

The mech looked at his new daughter and stroked her hair, she was something special. Optimus knew she was meant for great things.

He laid his head beside his mate's and went into recharge as well, the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

Wow, really long chapter! My longest one! I really wanted to put a little song in here, and I thought that "My Wish," by Rascal Flatts was perfect for the scene. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, next one will be up soon. See ya! :)


	25. Blitzwing, Starcomet's God Father

**Chapter 25: Blitzwing, Starcomet's God Father**

Blitzwing lay on his berth, staring at the ceiling. It didn't take long for the other Decepticons to find out that Starscream was alive and well, that he wasn't going to be sent to this hell-hole anytime soon, he was an Autobot, and he was living with the Earth Autobots now.

Out of all of them, Megatron was the most furious. Blitzwing, however, could care less. As long as he wasn't in the same cell as the silver tyrant, he'd be alright.

The Elite Guard were still taking Decepticons from their cells for questioning and still, not one of them spoke. If Blitzwing had heard right, Ultra Magnus was planning on letting the Decepticon that decided to cough up information first, go free. But even that wouldn't be enough to loosen their glossas. They were all too loyal to their cause and too afraid of Megatron to betray him.

Once or twice, Blitzwing had actually thought about telling what he knew. What had the Decepticons ever done for him, except cause him grief, misery, and pain? But, like everyone else, he was scared silly of what Megatron would do to him. And, even if he got out of here, where would he go? He had no home, no friends or family to take him in, and he had nothing. At least here, he had a roof over his head, fuel in his tanks, and a berth to sleep in. Outside, he'd most likely be living on the streets. The only thing Blitzwing now had was the Decepticons and their cause.

"Hey Blitzwing," the triple changer was snapped out of his thoughts when a voice said his name. He sat up and looked at the door of his cell. A mech stood there. He was about Blitzwing's height with broad shoulders, and a strong looking face and body. "Hello Blaze," the triple changer greeted. Blaze smiled, "You've got a visitor." Blitzwing raised an optic ridge. "A visitor? Who?"

"He's standing there." Blaze pointed toward the exit of the cell room. Blitzwing got up, walked to his cell door and looked. Starscream was standing there. The Seeker smiled at Blitzwing and waved at him.

"Starscream?!"

The triple changer snapped his head to look at Megatron. He was staring at the Seeker, pure rage in his optics. "Starscream you traitor!" he snarled. Starscream looked at Megatron, freezing him. The Decepticon leader had expected to see ruby red optics, not pure silver ones.

"Megatron," the Seeker began in a tone of voice, no one recognized, "You betrayed me first. One must first be betrayed by their leader before they attempt to betray him." Everyone stared at Starscream in shock. He didn't even look like the Air Commander they all knew and loathed.

Starscream turned his gaze back to Blitzwing and smiled again. Blaze the led the triple changer to the exit. Blitzwing was trying his best to ignore all of the red or purple optics that followed him.

"Hey Blitz," the jet Transformer greeted. Blitzwing smiled and answered, "Hello Star." That's when he noticed that Starscream was holding something in one arm, close to his chest. The thing was wrapped up tightly in a blanket that had shooting stars and full moons on it.

Blaze led the Seeker and triple changer down a hall that was completely empty. Good. The last thing Blitzwing wanted was prying optics to watch him and insult him.

The triple changer looked at the bundle Starscream held. "Star," he began, "Vhat iz that?" He pointed to the bundle. The Seeker smiled and answered, "You'll see in a minute. It's the reason I came to visit you today."

Just then the bundle moved. Blitzwing raised an optic ridge. Blaze lead them to into a room away from prying optics. In the room there was nothing but two chairs for the jet and triple changer.

Blitzwing sat down, while Starscream remained standing, so he could turn down the light's setting, making it dimmer in the room. Blitzwing looked at him questioningly. Starscream just smiled, "She hates bright lights."

Starscream's smile grew wider at the look of utter confusion on Blitzwing's face.

The Seeker sat beside his friend and said, "Blitz, I would like for you to meet someone." Starscream uncovered the being inside the bundle and showed it to Blitzwing. The triple changer was speechless. He heard Random and Hothead's voices in his eyes.

_Aww look at the cute baby! _The icy persona was surprised when he realized that that was Hothead's voice. Random spoke up then, _Aww, it's so cute!_

It was a sparkling. A little femme seekerling.

"Blitz, this is my daughter, Starcomet."

Starcomet shifted in her sleep and yawned while Blitzwing continued to stare at her.

"She's…" he struggled to find the right words, "She's…beautiful Star." Starscream smiled, "Thank you. Do you want to her?" Blitzwing stared at the Seeker dumbfounded. "Truthfully?"

"Of course, Blitz. Here," Starscream gently handed the sleeping seekerling to Blitzwing, who carefully took her into his arms.

Starcomet shifted in her sleep again, then she on-lined her optics. She yawned and rubbed her optics with her tiny clawed hands. She looked around at her new environment, then looked up at Blitzwing. Misty silver optics stared up at him.

The triple changer expected the little one to thrash and scream. He was surprised when she laughed, then mewled at him. She reached up with her tiny clawed hands and continued to mewl. Blitzwing smiled at her and lowered his free hand down to her.

Starcomet grabbed one of his blunt digits with her sharper ones, then stuck it into her mouth. Blitzwing chuckled as the little one continued to gnaw on his finger.

"I think she likes you Blitz," Starscream conclude jokingly.

"Jah. Star, iz there zomthing vrong vith her?"

"No she's in perfect health."

"Then vhat iz this…stuff on her head?"

"It's called hair. She has an organic gene that gives her hair. I think she got it from my mother."

"I kinda gives her an exotic beauty."

Starscream laughed, "That's what Bulkhead said."

"Bulkhead?"

"The big green Autobot. The one with wrecking-ball hands. Transforms into an S.W.A.T truck. Likes to break stuff."

"Oh, him."

"So…how are things?"

"Horrible. Your Elite Guard friends are continuously interrogating us."

"Has anyone spilled?"

"Nien." Blitzwing looked at Starscream like he was crazy. "Everyone iz too afraid of Megatron."

"Last I checked, he was sentenced here for life and there's no way for him to escape."

"…Vhat are you getting at?"

"…Blitz…why don't you tell the Elite Guard everything you know? Megatron won't be able to get to you. You'll be protected…And Ultra-"

"Iz going to release the first one who talks."

Blitzwing looked at Starscream and asked, "Vhy vould I betray my faction?" Starscream's optics became sad. "Be-…Blitzwing…why are you still willing to serve the Decepticon Cause?"

"…I don't know anymore," Blitzwing answered honestly.

He looked down at Starcomet, she still had his hand and was comparing it to her own. She was really lucky. She would only have to hear about the Great War. She would only be told stories about how the Mighty Autobots defeated the evil Decepticons. Only have to know that her parents fought in the war and only have to know that her father was the great war hero who beat Megatron to a bloody junk heap. She would never have to fight in it. No one did anymore. It was finally over.

When Blitzwing first joined the Decepticons, he mainly joined because Megatron preached about everyone; mech, Seekers, and triple changers should have equal rights. Triple changers and almost anyone else who wasn't born in the Autobot Cities, didn't have any of the rights of a Transformer that was born there. It was unfair. He wanted to have equal rights. He forgot that when they got into the middle stages of the war.

Megatron got power hungry. And when he reprogrammed Starscream, things just kept going downhill from there.

Now he began to wonder; why did he fight for the Decepticons now? They didn't care about him. They constantly looked for a way to one up each other. Megatron most certainly didn't care about him. The tyrant always put all of his troops down when they screwed up, and beat them to sheet metal if something went wrong with his plans.

In all honesty, Blitzwing was sick and tired of being treated like slag. But he couldn't join the Autobots, could he? Unlike Starscream, he had served the Decepticons willing through and through.

"The Decepticon Cause iz all I have left Star."

"No it isn't," the Seeker put a hand on the triple changer's shoulder getting him to look at the winged Transformer. Starscream smiled and said, "I would like for you to be a part of Starcomet's life…I would like for you to be her god father."

Blitzwing's optic widened. "Vhat?" Starscream chuckled, "I want you to be Starcomet's god father." Blitzwing shook his head to clear it, then asked, "Does Pri-…I mean Optimus approve?"

Starscream smiled evilly at Blitzwing's question. "You have no idea how easy it is to convince Optimus when he's seen you through my optics…and when we're interfacing."

Blitzwing's cheeks flushed purple. Starscream laughed at the look on his face.

"Star."

"Hm?"

"You're a sex addict." The jet laughed, "I've already been told that by Sari." Blitzwing laughed with Starscream. When the Seeker managed to stop laughing, he looked at Blitzwing and continued, "Yes, Optimus approves."

"You…really want me to…be her god father?"

"Of course. And I've told the rest of the team about you, and they're willing to give you a chance." Blitzwing smiled, "Thank you Star. You've given me zomething to think about." Starscream sighed and smiled, "That's all I ask. For you to think about it. I'm going to be on Cybertron for about two weeks, so take your time."

"Two weeks? Von't you're mate be lonely?" Blitzwing asked jokingly. Starscream smirked, "He understands when I want to spend some time with my father, and he also understands that my father wants to meet and spoil his granddaughter."

Blitzwing chuckled then gingerly handed Starcomet back to Starscream. The little seekerling snuggled into her carrier's cockpit, then went into recharge. The Seeker smiled, "Hope to see ya soon Blitz."

***

Blitzwing was put back into his cell. He felt relief when he could no longer feel all the Decepticon's optics on him. But that horrible lump returned to his stomach when he saw Megatron. The silver tyrant looked like he would explode with rage. When the guard was gone, Blitzwing laid on his berth and tried his best to ignore Megatron. The triple changer welcomed the peaceful and quiet darkness of recharge.

***

The next morning, after Blitzwing got up, Megatron asked, "What did Starscream want and why did he want to see you?" The question was cold and demanding of an answer.

Blitzwing ignored him. The last thing he wanted was for Megatron to know that Optimus and Starscream had a sparkling and they wanted him, the triple changer, to be her god father. That was just begging for trouble.

"Blitzwing," the tyrant said quietly but anger dripping from his words, "That was a question meant to be answered."

The triple changer ignored him and tried to weigh the pros and cons of what would happen if he told Ultra Magnus everything he knew.

The pros: he told Ultra all he knew, he went free, lived with Starscream and his friends until he was off parole or longer, and he became Starcomet's god father. That was a pretty great out come. He could be happy. But now time for the cons: Megatron and every other Decepticon would be pissed at him. They would hate him and, if they ever got out of prison, would hunt him down and kill him. No…they wouldn't kill him. Megatron would. Actually, he would torture him, _then _kill him.

_But_ only if he could get his hands on him. And like Starscream had said, Megatron was sentenced here for life. He was constantly watched and the guards made sure to keep stasis cuffs on him, as well as a gun aimed at him, whenever he was taken from his cell. There wasn't a snow-ball's chance in hell that he would ever be getting out.

"Blitzwing! You idiotic, three faced, crazy, son-of-a-malfunctioning-down-graded-_**glitch!**_ Answer me!!"

That did it.

Blitzwing's icy persona switched to Hothead. The triple changer bolted up and shouted, "You know vhat!? Frag this! And frag _YOU_!!" Then his face switched to Random. Who laughed crazily, as usual, and said, "Oh Guard!"

The icy persona took control as Blaze came to his cell. "Yes Blitzwing?"

"Vould you mind telling Ultra Magnus that I vould like to speak with him? In person?" Blaze raised an optic ridge, "For what?" Random took control again, "I've got a few zecrets I vould like to share vith him. Decepticon zecrets!"

Icy took control again. Blaze's optics were wide. He shook his head and smiled, "We'll let you see him immediately."

Blaze left to go get Jazz. Megatron stared, dumbfounded at Blitzwing. "You wouldn't dare!" The Decepticon leader snarled.

Blitzwing crossed his arms and asked, "Vant to bet? I'm tired of zhis and, more importantly, I'm tired of you!" Megatron was shocked. No one, but Starscream, had dared talk back to him and dared to betray him.

In a few minutes, Jazz and Blaze returned and took Blitzwing from his cell.

***

Two weeks later…

Blitzwing told everything he knew. His information lead to the destruction of the last few Decepticon battle and war ships and the capture of the reaming Decepticons. He was released from prison and sent to Earth for his year on parole.

Blitzwing walked through Robot City with Starscream. They were heading toward the Autobot base. The triple changer thanked Primus that it was dark and that all the humans were in recharge. The Autobots told the humans about him, but he had a feeling in his spark that the inhabitants of Earth didn't want him here.

Starscream smiled as they continued to walk. "It's okay," he reassured, "They didn't like me at first. But they got used to me. They'll get used to you too."

"I hope so. Life here vill be very unpleasant if they don't."

Starscream chuckled. "Welcome to your new home."

The Seeker led the way inside the base. It didn't look like much from the outside, but inside was pretty damn amazing. Maybe that's how they kept their base hidden from the humans for so long.

Inside, the rest of the Autobot team was waiting. They were all smiling. Optimus walked up to Blitzwing and extended his hand. The triple changer shook it.

"Welcome to our humble abode. And it'll be your home for as long as you want it to be. However, we do have some rules. Outside, you're not allowed out of the base without an escort, and no harm to the humans. Inside, don't annoy Rachet and don't do anything that will bring harm to our sparklings. Other than that, you can do whatever you want. Understand?"

Optimus' tone wasn't demanding, it was friendly and almost brotherly.

"Yes…sir?"

Optimus chuckled, "Just call me Optimus. I hope you enjoy your stay here. Your room is just down the hall, third door to the right."

"…Thanks."

Optimus smiled. Then he went to Starscream.

He gave the Seeker a brief kiss on the lips, then looked down at Starcomet, whom was in deep recharge. The Seeker gave the mech his daughter. Optimus smiled fondly at his little girl and stroked her hair lovingly. Then he kissed her forehead.

Blitzwing smiled as the truck Transformer put his arm around Starscream and the jet snuggled into his side. The triple changer was so happy for Starscream. The jet could finally have what he deserved.

After the sparklings were put in their rooms, everyone went to their rooms to recharge.

* * *

Chapter 25! Okay people, it's almost over. One more chapter. I will try to post it up today. If I don't get it up today, it will most definatly be up tomorrow.


	26. Epilogue: Starscream's Happy Ending

**Chapter 26: Epilogue: Starscream's Happy Ending**

Three years later…

Starscream and Bumblebee sat on a couch in the living room, watching their sparklings play. The twins would try to dog-pile Starcomet. But she would dodge with grace that only Seekers knew of at her age. Then she would jump on them.

They were each different in their own way, which also made them special.

Draco was a very well behaved sparkling. But he was curious, as well as clever. He found a way to undo the lock on his crib and he helped the other two escape as well. That little incident caused Bumblebee and Starscream to nearly die of spark failure and had them tearing the base apart looking for their infants.

Butterfly was far from being shy and liked to see how high she could climb. Prowl jumped from his armor when he realized that she had climbed to the top of the tree in his room.

And Starcomet…she was several things. She was curious, loved to compare things to see what made them different or the same. She could be quiet, but when she cried or screamed, there was no doubt that she was Starscream's daughter. She seemed to be the leader of the little group of trouble makers. Wherever she went, the other two were sure to follow. She also inherited Optimus' bravery and was very protective over Draco and Butterfly.

Starscream smiled as she tried to hover. She succeed at getting a few inches off the ground…for about three seconds, then she fell on her aft. Instead of crying the sparkling laughed and continued to play.

Blitzwing got off parole a few months early. He stayed for a about a year and a half, then decided to move back to Cybertron. If Starscream had heard correctly, he was now a member of the Elite Guard.

Optimus and Prowl came into the room then, and sat by their mates, and watched their sparklings play. Starscream remembered a comment Sari had made after the sparklings' second year of life. She asked, "Will they every grow!?" And Starscream had explained, yet again, that they didn't age the same way as humans, and the sparklings wouldn't change for several more years.

After a while, Starcomet grew bored of winning and crawled to her carrier. He picked her up and she settled in the crook of his arm and went into recharge.

The Seeker sighed contentedly. He had gone through many hardships to get it, but he finally had the happy life that he had always wanted. He had a home, friends who cared about one another and were practically family, a loving bondmate, a beautiful daughter, and he was himself.

Starscream was so happy and hoped to spend the rest of his life that way. He kissed Optimus, sending him every last ounce of his love and devotion. The mech returned the feeling in full. Everything was he had always wanted them to be.

**THE END!**

**

* * *

**

First of all, I'd like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed and faved this story. And thanks for putting up with me when it took me forever to update. And guys, don't worry it's not over yet. I'm planning a sequel. Just keep an eye out for it. Hope to see ya'll soon. Again thanks for reading! :)


End file.
